Le garde du corps
by Mimimoon
Summary: Et si Booth avait quitté le FBI avant de connaître Bones pour s'engager dans les US marshals? Lorsqu'une enquête menace la vie de Brennan, qui sera appelé pour la protéger?
1. Prologue: la tête dans la boîte

**LIRE CECI AVANT DE COMMENCER**!

D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir cliqué. Ensuite, voici une histoire dans un univers alternatif, _très légèrement _inspirée du film _The Bodyguard_ avec Kevin Costner. Dans cette histoire, l'équipe du labo est la même que celle du labo de la saison 3, mais sans Booth, qui avait décidé, avant de rencontrer Brennan, de quitter le FBI pour devenir un _US marshal_. Sully était partenaire avec Bones depuis très peu de temps lorsque l'histoire commence.

**Prologue : La tête dans la boîte**

Le docteur Brennan, cherchant à terminer quelques paperasses sans importance, retournait dans son bureau lorsqu'une boîte placée sur la table basse devant sa causeuse attira son attention.

Depuis quelques années déjà, le département d'anthropologie de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington DC coopérait avec les différents départements policiers de la côte Est des États-Unis afin de procurer aux diverses instances de la paix certains détails essentiels à la tenue de leurs enquêtes. En fait, au fil des années, sa popularité était de plus en plus importante et ceci n'était pas étranger au fait que l'Institut avait embauché il y a quelques temps déjà une jeune anthropologue judiciaire fougueuse qui n'acceptait pas de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qui était, selon plusieurs experts, une sommité mondiale dans le domaine.

Les corps avaient été retrouvés dans un marais qui longeait un ruisseau se rendant à la mer. Le FBI, appelé pour faire enquête sur ce qui était vraisemblablement une affaire de meurtre en série, n'avait même pu identifier le sexe ou l'âge des victimes. Et comme tous les autres corps policiers de la région, ils firent appel à la seule équipe étant capable de résoudre cette affaire.

Cette équipe était d'abord composée du docteur Tempérance Brennan. La célèbre auteure et anthropologue judiciaire était connue de par le monde pour ses romans policiers palpitants, ses découvertes surprenantes et ses enquêtes terrifiantes. Elle comptait aussi sur son jeune assistant, le docteur Zach Addy qui, malgré ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un syndrome d'Asperger, était considéré comme brillant par ses collègues. Du côté des particules, minéraux et autres résidus biologiques, on retrouvait le docteur Jack Hodgins, entomologue, qui pouvait découvrir le moment et le lieu de la mort de quelqu'un simplement en analysant les insectes qui se trouvaient sur le corps. À ses côtés se trouvait Angela Montenegro, artiste de reconstitution faciale, amante d'Hodgins et meilleure amie de Brennan. Enfin, à la tête de cette extraordinaire équipe se trouvait le docteur Camille Saroyan, pathologiste qui dirigeait son équipe d'une main de fer.

Malgré ses bons résultats, personne dans les forces de l'ordre ne se battait pour travailler avec l'équipe du docteur Brennan. Que ce soit en raison de sa tendance à traiter d'idiot chaque policier, enquêteur et détective qui passait dans son bureau ou de sa tangente à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge – y compris les policiers qui l'accompagnait, personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle. La dernière victime? Tim Sullivan qui, malgré une attirance sexuelle marquée et réciproque de la part de Brennan, n'était pas arrivé à faire ami-amie avec la scientifique. Pourtant, il avait été le seul agent à avoir réussi l'exploit d'avoir été le partenaire de Tempérance Brennan pendant plus d'une enquête.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau afin de remplir son dernier rapport d'examen, elle remarqua une boîte laissée sur la table basse devant la causeuse qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'avança vers la boîte et vit immédiatement qu'elle lui était adressée. Il était écrit _Docteur Tempérance Brennan_ en grosses lettres rouges-sang sur le couvercle. Elle sortit son couteau de poche, coupa le ruban qui attachait le couvercle à la boîte, l'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper un cri d'horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu! Chuchota-t-elle en s'approcha à nouveau de la boîte afin d'en observer à nouveau le contenu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hodgins à bout de souffle après être venu au pas de course à la suite du cri de son ami, immédiatement suivi des docteurs Addy et Saroyan. Oh Seigneur! S'échappa-t-il en observant le contenu de la boîte.

- Définitivement humain », avait dit Zach en observant le contenu à son tour.

Sans attendre davantage, Brennan enfila des gants dans ses mains et prit ce qui se trouvait dans sa boîte. Il s'agissait du crâne sanglant d'un homme, mi-trentaine, caucasien.

« Oh, mon Dieu, dit à son tour Camille en observant ce qui restait dans le fond de la boîte.

- La structure osseuse m'est familière, dit Brennan ignorant l'expression d'horreur de sa patronne. La mort est étrangement récente, on dirait que la peau a été enlevée à la main du crâne.

- Peut-être ceci pourrait vous aider », dit Camille en soulevant la photographie qu'elle observait avec horreur.

On y voyait le corps d'un homme décapité, sa tête placée sur ses genoux. C'était la tête de l'Agent Sullivan.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le prévôt dans les pattes

**Chapitre 1 : Le prévôt dans les pattes**

Le prévôt en chef des _US Marshals _Sam Cullen avait dans les mains un dossier bouillant. Un agent spécial du FBI était mort pendant une enquête sur une série de meurtre, sa tête envoyé en cadeau à sa partenaire d'enquête, une fouine arrogante et insupportable. Malgré toute l'hostilité qu'ils entretenaient pour les fouines de tout genre – ces scientifiques imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ne cherchent qu'à dénigrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux – les directeurs du FBI ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un de leur meilleur atout, leur partenariat avec l'Institut Jefferson en général et Tempérance Brennan en particulier. Cette femme, malgré son côté totalement fastidieux, avait à elle seule résout plus d'enquête que toute son escouade des crimes majeurs réunie. En dépit de tout ce qu'on disait d'elle et la certaine indépendance que le Bureau tentait d'avoir en ce qui la concernait, elle y était totalement indispensable.

C'était la raison pour laquelle cet homme entrait dans son bureau. Son meilleur agent. L'homme de la situation. Dans toute sa carrière, il avait le meilleur taux de réussite de son escouade et son expertise allait être mise à rude épreuve.

« Monsieur, avait dit l'homme de forte stature devant lui.

- Asseyez-vous Booth.

- Je suppose que vous voulez me parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Docteur Tempérance Brennan.

- L'auteure?

- Vous la connaissez?

- J'ai lu ses livres, été… témoin de ses réalisations. Pas mauvaise.

- Eh bien, Dr Brennan a retrouvé hier dans son bureau, la tête de son partenaire du FBI du jour décapitée et dénuée de peau.

- Seigneur!

- En effet, ils enquêtaient sur une série de meurtre et apparemment que le meurtrier en question n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on s'approche trop près de lui.

- Vous voulez qu'on l'entre dans le programme de protection des témoins?

- Non. Le FBI veut qu'elle reste en poste pour trouver, arrêter et emprisonner ce malade mental avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victime. Apparemment, elle est la seule qui peut y arriver.

- Et ils vont risquer sa vie pour ça!

- Elle est la meilleure dans son domaine… au monde! Apparemment, le monde ne peut pas se passer de son expertise et c'est pour ça que nous aurons besoin de la vôtre, Booth.

- Mon…?

- Votre expertise. Vous avez travaillé pour le FBI, non? Vous étiez un agent? Vous allez devenir son partenaire et son garde du corps. Vous allez la suivre partout, dans le laboratoire, au FBI, même chez elle. Vous allez aménager avec elle, vous allez la suivre sur les scènes de crime. Il n'est pas question que vous ne la quittiez des yeux.

- Patron…

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, Booth. Votre mission commence maintenant et se terminera lorsque le docteur Brennan et vous aurez terminé son enquête. Allez faire vos valises vous déménagez à Arlington ce soir.

- Monsieur…

- Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose Marshall Booth? Avait dit le vieil homme avec autorité.

- Non monsieur. Je … avait dit Booth en pointant la porte.

- Exactement ».

Il avait appris le dossier. Il avait compris à quoi il avait affaire. L'horreur des corps retrouvés dans le marais, l'horrible découverte du docteur Brennan, mais surtout le personnage qu'elle était. Il n'avait pas enquêté depuis presque huit ans déjà. Il n'avait pas enquêté depuis… regardant du coin l'œil un coin particulier de son bureau pratiquement vide, il secoua la tête. Même s'il avait autrefois adoré son métier, rien ne l'attirait à nouveau vers les meurtres et les enquêtes. Il était bien content de simplement s'occuper de garder en sécurité les témoins en attente de procès. Il ne s'avouerait pas heureux; mais parfaitement satisfait.

Il avançait vers l'auditorium où elle donnait leçon cette journée-là. Avec la situation présente, il ne devait pas prendre de temps, il devait commencer immédiatement. À la porte se trouvait son amie Camille qui, armée d'un pistolet, semblait faire le guet.

« Seeley! Avait-elle dit en l'apercevant. Mais que diable fais-tu ici?

- Camille!

- Ne m'appelle pas Camille.

- Ne m'appelle pas Seeley.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que peux-tu bien faire dans le hall d'entrée de la _American University?_

- La même chose que toi, semble-t-il. J'enquête.

- Tu… je croyais que tu avais quitté le FBI.

- Marshall Seeley Booth en mission spéciale, dit-il en montrant son badge.

- Ha! Ha! Ne me dis pas… tu es sur le dossier du docteur Brennan? Avait-elle rit.

- Exactement. Je commence ma mission aussitôt que j'aurai réussi à lui parler. Elle est vachement difficile à rejoindre.

- Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que bonne chance, Seeley », dit-elle alors qu'elle poussa la porte pour laisser entrer le jeune agent qui pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'auditorium.

Il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans de beaux draps. N'avait-il pas mis le nez dans la pièce qu'il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. S'avançant vers le podium où elle expliquait les différents types de macération, il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Il avait vu des photos d'elle dans le dossier et sur la couverture de ses romans, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la vigueur et la présence d'esprit de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'attendait à voir une femme morne, terne, qui n'est avivée que par les cadavres et les ossements; mais la femme devant lui était vivante, passionnée, passionnante, éclatante, vivante et vivifiante. Elle parlait de la macération comme s'il s'agissait de ce qui avait de mieux au monde. Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il leva la main.

« En enlevant la chair sur les ossements des victimes, ne détruisons-nous pas les preuves?

- Au contraire, on révèle les preuves, s'exclama-t-elle alors que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Merci beaucoup, à la semaine prochaine.

- Autre chose, les preuves importantes ne sont-elles pas dans la chaire? Je veux dire les poisons, les balles de révolver et coups de couteau?

- Les indicateurs importants sont dans les ossements si vous regardez bien.

- C'est donc votre truc ça.

- Oui, je suis la meilleure du monde, affirma-t-elle en le regardant un instant d'un air nerveux. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez », dit-elle finalement en refermant sa serviette avant de sortir par une porte à l'arrière de la classe.

Il fut décontenancé un instant. Un moment, il fleuretait pratiquement avec elle et la seconde suivante, elle avait disparu. La suivant à la porte arrière de la classe, il ne put arriver à temps avant qu'elle se referme à clé derrière elle. Il soupira un moment, tentant de cogiter un moment sur la manière dont il pourrait la rattraper. Utilisant ses meilleurs trucs de policiers qu'il avait acquis durant ses années d'enquêteur, il sortit une vieille carte de bibliothèque qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois à une époque aujourd'hui révolue, la glissa entre la porte et son cadre et força la serrure qui s'ouvrit sans plus de force. Accélérant le pas afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa voiture et qu'il la perde, il descendit les escaliers au pas de course et poussa avec vigueur la porte qui menait au stationnement.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas de l'autre côté de la porte qu'en trois coups, il se retrouva sur le dos, un pied sur sa gorge et le souffle coupé, se demandant sincèrement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position. Il était le meilleur marshal de tout Washington D.C. pour l'amour du Ciel.

« Monsieur, pourquoi me suivez-vous? Avait demandé une voix connue alors que Booth tentait de regarder par-dessus le pied pour s'assurer qu'il avait été bel et bien attaqué par Brennan.

- Wô! Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, JE vais poser les questions. Alors répondez : pourquoi me suivez-vous?

- Marshal Booth, du département de protection des témoins. On m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre sécurité. Et si vous me laissez prendre mon badge, je vais vous le prouver.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit-elle en s'accroupissant sur lui, toujours en gardant une position offensive, pour fouiller dans les poches de son manteau.

- Oh là! Bones! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il décontenancé, sentant les mains de Brennan caresser son torse à la recherche de son badge et de son arme.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Bones, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde.

- Je sais ce n'est qu'un surnom, dit-il alors que Brennan trouva la plaque de son assaillant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en observant bien la plaque.

- Vous travaillez avec les os? Les os, c'est _bones_ en anglais. D'où le fait que je vous appelle Bones.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones. Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit que j'ai besoin qu'on me protège, dit-elle en lui remettant sa plaque et son pistolet, mais il est clair que vous devrez lui annoncer que votre mission est annulée. Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de personne, annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner à sa voiture.

- Je crois que vous avez tord, dit-il en se levant.

- Pardon? Arrêta-t-elle immédiatement sa marche pour se tourner vers lui. Je n'ai jamais tord.

- Un meurtrier vous a envoyé la tête d'un des meilleurs agents du FBI dans une boîte par la poste. Vous avez définitivement besoin qu'on vous protège.

- Et c'est vous qu'on a envoyé, rit-elle en se tournant à nouveau pour retourner à sa voiture.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous m'aurez dans les pattes jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mis ce malade mental derrière les barreaux. Non seulement je suis le meilleur marshal que cette ville ait connue depuis vingt ans, mais j'ai été aussi agent spécial du FBI pendant plusieurs années. Je sais ce que je fais et je sais surtout à quel genre de timbré on pourrait avoir affaire ici.

- Vous êtes modeste, avait-elle réponde sarcastiquement.

- Disait la femme qui se présentait comme étant la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire du monde.

- Je SUIS la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire du monde.

- Et je SUIS, se moquait-il en utilisant le même ton qu'elle, le meilleur agent-spécial-barre-oblique-marshal que cette ville n'ait jamais connu. Alors, vous êtes prête à retourner à la maison?

- La maison?

- Oh! On ne vous a pas dit? Je dors chez vous ce soir, sourit-il avec arrogance.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver », avait-elle dit en pénétrant dans sa voiture. Booth la regarda partir, souriant toujours. Cette femme était enrageante, mais en même, et il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi, il y avait un quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait plus que tout. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il pénétra dans son SUV et prit la route vers une aventure qui ne s'annonçait autre que palpitante.

* * *

><p>Tempérance Brennan sortit de sa voiture et en claqua la portière avec fureur. S'approchant, elle pénétra dans le building et s'approcha du concierge.<p>

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à demander à me voir?

- Non.

- Me parler?

- Non.

- À savoir où se trouvait mon appartement?

- Non.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas est simplement entré, continuait-elle son interrogatoire avant que le gardien ne lève les yeux de son journal d'un air agacé.

- Je n'ai vu, parlé ou même senti quelqu'un de la soirée. En fait, vous êtes le premier signe de vie qu'il y a eu dans cette pièce depuis plus de deux heures », dit-il avec colère avant de retourner à son journal.

Elle n'insista pas davantage. Clairement, soit cet homme n'avait pas décidé de l'aider, soit il n'avait vu âme qui vive depuis quelques heures. Peu importe la situation, il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle s'avança donc vers l'ascenseur, monta au dernier étage où se trouvait son condo et s'arrêta devant sa porte pour fouiller dans son sac afin de retrouver ses clés.

« Vous savez, Bones, n'importe qui peut pénétrer ce building. Il s'agit d'une vraie passoire à spaghetti ».

Elle sursauta.

« Votre porte n'est pas verrouillée. Peut-être devrez-vous changer votre serrure?

- Vous avez brisé ma serrure?

- Non mais elle tellement facile à crocheter ».

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il était grand à côté d'elle. Son regard chocolaté la pénétrait comme des rayons X. Il gardait son petit sourire arrogant et insupportable à souhait alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle d'un pas lent.

« Bones, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous faites désormais partie du programme de protection des témoins. Votre intimité et votre vie telle que vous la connaissiez est désormais terminée. Vous êtes en danger. Entre le moment où vous avez quitté l'_American University _et que vous êtes arrivée ici, j'ai fait le même chemin, ai réussi à crocheter votre serrure, me servir un verre d'eau – j'aime bien votre masque des Ababdehs que vous avez dans votre bibliothèque en passant, quoique vous n'auriez jamais dû allez au Soudan seule dans aucune protection. C'est une des régions les plus dangereuses du monde après tout – j'ai refermé votre porte sans la verrouiller, dit-il en y plaçant la main sur la poignée, et je me suis caché derrière l'ascenseur en attendant de vous faire peur pour vous prouver à quel point l'illusion que vous avez d'être en sécurité à cause de vos trois formes d'arts martiaux que vous maîtrisez est vaine, finit-il en tournant la poignée et en ouvrant la porte. Il se retourna vers Brennan et sourit à la voir complètement bouche-bée.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones, dit-elle en pénétrant dans son appartement.

- 'Ne m'appelez pas Bones'? C'est tout ce que vous ayez trouvé? Rit-il incrédule en agrippant son sac avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de son appartement.

- Que croyez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire? S'enquiert-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- J'emménage chez vous, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Euh, non, je le refuse.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment votre décision à prendre, Bones. Ok? Où je dors?

- À un endroit qui n'est pas dans mon appartement, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, complètement furieuse.

- Encore une fois, Bones, ce n'est pas vraiment votre décision, continua-t-il.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones.

- Ok, je suppose que je devrai trouver moi-même où je dormirai, dit-il en avançant dans l'appartement. Votre condo est réellement superbe en passant. Je suppose qu'en tant que meilleure anthropologue du monde, vous devez vous faire un paquet de roupies.

- Je fais mon argent en dollars américain, le corrigea-t-elle naturellement, et non en roupies indiens… Et même si je trouve cette constatation embarrassante, ma principale source de revenue est les droits que je reçois pour la vente de mes livres et non mon métier d'anthropologue ».

Il la regarda un instant, ne croyant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle réellement cru qu'il pensait qu'elle recevait son salaire en roupies?

« Waouh, cette enquête sera marrante!

- Laissez-moi comprendre un instant. Vous êtes marshal et agent du FBI?

- Je suis un ex-agent du FBI qui a, disons, changé de carrière. J'ai passé les sept dernières années comme marshal pour le programme de protection des témoins. Je suis, moi aussi, le meilleur dans mon domaine, sourit-il. J'ai été tireur d'élite dans l'armée en Somalie, Irak et quelques autres endroits que je ne peux pas mentionner.

- Ah bon.

- J'avais, aussi, le meilleur taux de réussite au FBI.

- Et si vous étiez si bon, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'orientation professionnelle?

- Ah, ça c'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de découvrir. On ne peut pas tout se dire le premier soir, Bones. Gardons un brin de mystère. Alors où vais-je dormir? » Sourit de son sourire arrogant qui devenait tranquillement sa marque de commerce.

_À suivre...  
><em>

**_NA:_** J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point la plupart d'entre vous était content que Sully soit mort avant même que l'histoire commence. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Sully. C'était clair dès le départ que les choses ne dureraient pas. Beaucoup plus clair qu'avec Hannah avec qui j'avais beaucoup plus de difficulté (il l'a demandé en mariage! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de celle-là). Bref, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez! Merci!


	3. Chapitre 2: FBI, agent spécial Booth

**Chapitre 2 : FBI, agent spécial Seeley Booth**

« Il n'en est pas question, Camille. Je refuse de travailler avec cet homme.

- Je peux vous assurer, docteur Brennan, que Booth est un excellent marshal et un incroyable enquêteur.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Avez-vous déjà été sous sa protection? Avez-vous déjà fait partie du programme de protection des témoins?

- Non, mais je le connais depuis que nous étions collégiens pendant que je faisais médecine et lui, criminologie. J'ai aussi travaillé avec lui à quelques reprises lorsque j'étais coronaire à New-York et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne se fait pas de meilleur enquêteur que lui.

- Sincèrement, je me fiche un peu de son curriculum vitae. Cet homme est insupportable et je ne veux pas travailler avec lui! Dit-elle en tournant le regard vers la porte vitrée de son bureau pour voir Booth qui empêchait Angela d'entrer dans son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Booth. Laisser Angela entrer!

- Désolé, mais comme vous ne m'avez pas donné la liste de personnes de confiance que je vous ai demandée ce matin, je ne peux savoir qui sont vos amis et qui sont les malades mentaux qui coupent les têtes de vos collègues.

- Vous avez réellement cru qu'Angela voulait me couper la tête? Tout un enquêteur, je me sens vraiment en sécurité!

- Donnez-moi la liste!

- La seule chose que vous aurez de moi est mon pied dans votre derrière, dit-elle en prenant la main d'Angela qui souriait au marshal.

- Vous et moi, nous devrons avoir une petite conversation, chuchota l'artiste à Booth.

- Angela! S'écria Brennan.

- Désolée ma chérie, mais waouh. C'est tout un spécimen mâle que tu as devant la porte. Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin trouvé un chevalier de costumes trois pièces vêtus.

- Non. Camille, ici, pointa-t-elle la pathologiste furieuse, a demandé au FBI d'engager un marshal pour ma protection.

- Bonne idée, Camille! Bien joué!

- Non, pas bonne idée, se plaignit Brennan. Cet imbécile s'est imposé sur mon canapé et s'est plaint toute la soirée que je n'avais pas de télévision!

- Attend un peu. Arrêtons, reculons et reprenons. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as ce magnifique échantillon d'être humain qui habite chez toi?

- Insupportablement, oui.

- Ok, récapitulons. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Près d'un mètre d'épaules, musclé, structure faciale d'une symétrie incroyable, costume trois pièces sorti tout droit du tailleur, instinct protecteur et des yeux à faire fondre la calotte polaire. Ce phénomène de la race humaine habite chez toi et tu te plains?

- Sans oublier un cœur d'or et une générosité incroyable, avait ajouté Camille

- Tu le connais? S'étonna Angela.

- Camille et moi, ça remonte à bien loin, dit Booth en pénétrant dans le bureau. Bones, je dois passer à l'édifice _Hoover _afin de remplir quelques papiers. Je vous laisse avec les agents Charlie et Kent du FBI, ils vous protégeront pendant que je rétablirai ma connexion avec le bureau d'enquête. Il se retourna vers les deux gardes en costume qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la porte en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Les gars, vous ne laissez s'approcher personne qui n'est pas sur la liste que de personnes de confiance.

- Quelle liste? » Cria Charlie derrière lui alors que Booth ria assez fort pour que Brennan l'entende. Celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, exaspérée de la situation dans laquelle elle était jetée.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas tenu un badge du FBI depuis près de huit années maintenant et même s'il aimait la sensation de tenir autant de pouvoir entre ses mains, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de quitter le bureau.<p>

Il regardait autour de lui et ne pouvait croire à quel point cet endroit avait pu changer en moins d'une décennie. Cette pièce, qui était autrefois saturée de bureaux et d'hommes en complet-cravate se promenant dossiers à la main, des piles de paperasses poussant à vue d'œil sur le coin des bureaux, était aujourd'hui remplie d'écrans de toutes sortes et de femmes et d'hommes devant leur ordinateur parlant avec vigueur de leur dernière enquête.

« C'est bon de vous revoir ici, chéri, entendit-il une voix rauque derrière lui.

- Caroline!

- J'ai entendu la rumeur que vous repreniez du service!

- Juste pour une enquête. Je suis un marshal avant tout. Si mon devoir de marshal me demande de revenir au FBI, je reviens au FBI. Je souhaite simplement terminer cette affaire au plus vite et retourner à ma routine.

- Pour vous faire tirer dessus par la mafia, les gangs de rue et peu importe qui en veut à votre témoin du jour? Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez, chéri, ça pourrait bien se réaliser.

- C'était vraiment Sully dans la boîte qu'a retrouvé Bo… le docteur Brennan?

- On a retrouvé le reste de son corps dans une décharge ce matin, sans tête.

- Oh! Baissa-t-il le regard, il espérait vainement que cette histoire soit fausse.

- Vous étiez ami avec l'agent Sullivan, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, il m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque… lorsque j'ai quitté le FBI, continua-t-il en caressant doucement du pouce son badge.

- Vous vous en sortez? Demanda-t-elle doucement, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Ça fait huit ans de cela. Je devrai faire face à la réalité un jour ou l'autre. Ça a changé ici, changea-t-il de sujet. Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours à jour. Vous savez, moi, les ordinateurs…

- Vous connaissez toujours les enquêtes? Vous vous souvenez des profils, des interrogatoires et du fonctionnement de la chaîne des preuves?

- Évidemment!

- Alors, laissez les fouines s'occuper des ordinateurs! Vous, occupez-vous de garder votre copine en vie et de mettre ce timbré en prison.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

- C'est ça, c'est ça! Vous avez votre badge? Votre pistolet? Vos papiers sont en ordre? Bienvenue au FBI, agent spécial Booth.

- Marshal Booth.

- C'est la même chose, si vous voulez mon avis! »

_À suivre_

**NA : **D'abord, merci à tous d'avoir commenté, j'aime bien tous les commentaires que je lis avec assiduité (c'est pour ça que j'aime écrire des fanfictions, ça me permet d'utiliser des mots comme assiduité. Quand je les utilise à la maison, je reçois des regards désapprobateurs et je passe pour ce qu'on appelle en anglais : une snob).

Ensuite, je m'excuse du délai. J'ai eu un malencontreux incident de construction impliquant mon majeur gauche et un marteau. Pendant deux jours, j'arrivais à peine à le plier et écrire les lettres 'e' et 'd' était soudainement devenu très douloureux. Heureusement, ce que j'ai cru momentanément être une fracture de la troisième phalange distale gauche (regarder _Bones_ est éducatif) n'était qu'une simple ecchymose. Trois jours plus tard, l'enflure est disparue, la douleur s'atténue et l'horrible pourpre de la peau revient tranquillement à son beige habituel. Je risque toutefois de mettre-à-jour moins souvent cette semaine puisque je vais en vacances dans ce très glamour centre de villégiature pour Québécois qui s'appelle Old Orchard Beach dans le Maine aux USA (notez le sarcasme de cette phrase, OOB est l'endroit où les Québécois vont lorsqu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour se payer de vraies vacances, on sera 150 000 Québécois et Américains entassés les uns sur les autres sur une plage faisant face à l'océan Atlantique). Je vais probablement, par contre, amener mon ordinateur, donc il est quand même possible que je publie un nouveau chapitre.

Enfin (cette note de l'auteure est pratiquement plus longue que ce chapitre), petit sondage : préférez-vous des chapitres plus courts comme celui-ci, mais qui sont mis-à-jour souvent ou des plus complets qui sont mis-à-jour plus rarement? Je n'ai pas de préférence, mais j'aimerais réellement votre opinion à ce sujet. Merci.


	4. Chapitre 3: Détraqué

**NA :** Voici un petit chapitre pas destiné à être drôle, mais à être mignon. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Jardin secret**

_Vingt-septième semaine de grossesse, 18h40, appartement de Booth. _

Assis à sa minuscule table de sa minuscule cuisinette, face à la femme de sa vie qui dévorait son assiette avec un appétit étonnant, Booth mangeait son spaghetti auquel il avait ajouté une énorme quantité de bœuf haché. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, jamais au grand jamais on ne le verrait manger un spaghetti aux lentilles. On l'avait torturé, menacé de mort, tué même une fois, mais rien ne semblait pire dans son existence que la sauce verdâtre que sa compagne mangeait comme si elle avait passé les deux derniers mois en Somalie.

« Peut-être qu'avec une pelle, ça avancerait plus rapidement.

- Pardon?

- Une pelle… tu sais au lieu d'une fourchette. Le train où tu manges pourrait rendre quelques ogres jaloux.

- Ah! Tu faisais une blague sur mon rythme de consommation et sur l'incapacité des outils mis à ma disposition de satisfaire ce rythme. Très drôle.

- Non, je faisais simplement un commentaire sur la vitesse où tu manges.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu devrais ralentir, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ou pour toi de manger à cette vitesse. Tu vas avoir des brûlements d'estomac.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mon appétit semble être amplifié et mes sens, plus aiguisés.

- Tu es à vingt-sept semaines de grossesse, il est simplement normal que tu te sentes plus gourmande. Tu manges pour deux après tout.

- Ce n'est pas le seul appétit qui s'exalte, avait-elle dit suggestivement.

- Crois-moi, je le sais, Bones, mais tu devras t'en passer pour un moment. J'ai des ampoules à des endroits où un homme ne devrait jamais avoir d'ampoule.

- Je dois t'avertir : lorsque tes phlyctènes éclateront, n'arrache pas la peau excédentaire. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte.

- Crois-moi, Bones, je n'avais l'intention de n'arracher aucune peau, répondit-il légèrement dégoûté. Pouvons-nous ne pas parler d'excédent de peau pendant que nous dînions, s'il-te-plaît? »

Il devait s'avouer que malgré les petites lésions causées par ces envies urgentes, parfois même indécentes, il ne pouvait se sentir mieux. Depuis quelques semaines (la vingt-quatrième pour être exacte), la Bones qu'il connaissait s'était transformée en véritable machine hormonale. Que ce soit de sautes d'humeurs, de goût de spaghetti aux lentilles – qui aurait pu croire que Bones hormonale pouvait être encore plus _grano_ que Bones habituelle – ou d'une insatiable envie de lui faire l'amour, la Bones qu'il connaissait autrefois semblait s'être évanouie dans la nature. Heureusement, ce soir-là, les fluctuations hormonales ne l'amenaient qu'à vouloir plus de spaghetti et plus de sexe. Il était plus que ravi de lui en servir un des deux.

« Merci, avait-elle dit en reprenant son assiette. J'ai une confession à te faire.

- Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas encore servi de mon rasoir pour t'épiler les jambes? Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Si ce n'était pas déjà parce que je t'aimais et que je veux être toujours avec toi, ce serait une raison suffisante pour enfin déménager ensemble.

- Je te promets que je n'ai pas utilisé ton rasoir… récemment. Ce n'est pas la confession que je souhaite faire.

- C'est quoi alors…

- J'ai été dans une clinique privée, hier.

- Tout va bien, demanda-t-il en levant immédiatement un regard inquiet, lâchant bruyamment sa fourchette dans son couvert.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais. C'est plutôt stupide comme idée. Ce fut quelque peu impulsif et égoïste de ma part.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai demandé une échographie.

- Pardon?

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour savoir quel était le sexe du bébé! Avait-elle dit d'un ton désespéré. Je sais que c'est stupide et impulsif…

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, la coupa-t-il.

- … et égoïste, finit-elle. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'attendre, mais la décision s'est prise sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

- Tu es allée faire une échographie de notre enfant sans moi? Tu as découvert le sexe du bébé?

- Ouais.

- Tu as découvert le sexe du bébé sans moi? … Et tu ne m'as pas attendu!

- Aussitôt que j'ai entendu le résultat, j'ai senti un regret. Je me suis dit : 'Booth serait tellement content d'être là et d'entendre ça!'

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Booth, je m'excuse. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais agi d'une manière aussi égocentrique auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est emparé de moi.

- Je dois sortir.

- Booth!

- Je dois prendre l'air un instant.

- Tu vas revenir?

- C'est mon appartement, mentionna-t-il.

- Veux-tu que je sois là quand tu reviendras?

- Nous avons une longue discussion à avoir. Oui, je veux que tu sois là! »

Il prit son manteau et prit la porte. Il marcha en furie dans les rues sombres et froides de Washington. L'automne était hâtif et les vents froids du Nord étaient arrivés beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Plus, il marchait, plus le vent glaçait son visage et plus le vent glaçait son visage, plus il accélérait le pas. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il courait au galop dans les parcs obscurs de la ville.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela? Ils avaient un arrangement après tout. Plus de secret, tout ce qui était dit, entendu, fait et pensé devait être partagé. Leur réticence à discuter des choses qui leur étaient chères leur avait causée tant de problèmes dans le passé, qu'elle ait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important le mettait hors de lui.

Il continuait à courir à une vitesse folle alors que ses doigts s'engourdissaient dans la température inhabituellement froide de ce soir d'octobre. Bones, mais que lui avait-il pris? Chaque jour qui passait lui faisait voir une autre partie de Bones et il ne pouvait savoir si ce dernier acte n'était que le résultat d'une montée d'hormones.

Et c'est à ce moment que la vérité le frappa comme l'air glacial dans son visage. Évidemment, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réaction créée par des hormones. Il connaissait Bones depuis près de neuf ans maintenant et jamais elle n'avait posé un geste qui n'avait été proprement réfléchi et qui était complètement et totalement rationnel.

Il s'arrêta; partiellement parce que sa révélation le calma quelques peu et partiellement parce que l'air commençait à siffler lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans ses poumons. Il n'avait jamais réussi à bien supporter le froid. Lentement, il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à son appartement.

Il retrouva Bones endormie en petite boule dans son lit, les traces de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Seigneur qu'il pouvait détester de la voir ainsi! Bones était une femme forte, intelligente, ambitieuse! De la voir si vulnérable et si fragile pour lui l'émouvait tellement!

Il lui prit quelques secondes pour remarquer les petits morceaux de cartons rectangulaires qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La boule qui envahissait déjà dans sa gorge se serra davantage lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sur ces cartons. L'image de son bébé, son fœtus comme le dirait Bones, était bien claire, beaucoup plus claire que la dernière image qu'il avait eu de lui. Sa petite tête bien ronde, son petit pouce dans sa bouche, ses petites jambes qui semblaient être croisées comme le faisait si naturellement sa maman. C'était là, définitivement, la plus belle image qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

Sans attendre davantage, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bones, chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

- Booth.

- Eh!

- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle alertée par les larmes sur les joues de son amant.

- Ouais.

- Tu es toujours fâché?

- Non, avait-il dit d'une voix rauque. C'est…

- Notre bébé, oui.

- Il est grand…

- Elle… elle est grande.

- Tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il alors que Bones ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Une fille? Nous allons avoir une fille?

- Elle est en parfaite santé.

- Mon bébé sera une fille, s'émerveillait-il en caressant affectueusement le ventre gonflé de sa copine. Nous… le bébé… une fille.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là lorsque je l'ai appris, Booth.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance… une fille?

- Tu sembles avec quelques peu de difficulté à comprendre le concept, Booth.

- Je n'arrive simplement pas à y croire.

- Tu me dis depuis des semaines que tu étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, je croyais que tu le croirais immédiatement. Je m'attendais même à une réplique arrogante de ta part.

- Je disais que c'était une fille parce que j'espérais que ce soit une fille… je vais avoir une fille. NOUS allons avoir une fille. Notre petite fleur!

- Nous allons avoir une fille », sourit-elle en plaçant sa main sur celle de Booth qui était placée sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le moment d'apprécier cet instant magique qui se passait entre eux deux. Les pensées de Booth allaient dans toutes les directions, mais se rejoignaient toutes au même point : il allait avoir une fille.

« Tu sais? J'ai pensé à un prénom que je crois que tu vas aimer pour une fille, dit-il en souriant.

- Lequel?

- Qu'elle est ta fleur préférée?

- La jonquille, mais en quoi c'est pertinent.

- Eh bien, Jonquille est un nom horrible et si on le traduit en anglais ça fait _Daffodil, _ce qui est encore pire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ton raisonnement.

- Je vais t'expliquer laisse-moi une seconde! Tu peux être impatiente quand tu veux! Maintenant dis-moi ta seconde fleur favorite.

- La marguerite, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- Très bien, même si je trouve que Marguerite est un joli nom, tu as une cousine qui s'appelle Margaret que tu ne peux pas supporter et si nous le traduisons en Anglais, cela donne Daisy. On ne peut sous aucune considération appeler notre fille Daisy.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus.

- Qu'elle est ta troisième fleur favorite? »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, comprenant maintenant où il s'en allait avec toutes ces questions.

« Le lys.

- Si nous traduisons en Anglais…

- Lily. Tu veux appeler notre fille Lily?

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne bien? Lily Angela Brennan-Booth?

- Ça sonne parfaitement bien. Lily Booth. Ma petite Lily.

- Bonjour Lily, dit Booth en dirigeant sa bouche vers l'abdomen de Bones. Bones, t'as senti? Je crois que notre petite fleur est d'accord avec le nom que nous avons choisi pour elle ».

Leur petite fleur sous leurs mains, ils se couchèrent. Aucun d'eux ne sut lequel avait placé les couvertures sur leur corps, mais avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, leurs paupières s'étaient apaisées et ils se laissaient bercer par les bras de Morphée.

_Fin de la vignette. _


	5. Chapitre 4: Magie de chips et de hockey

**NA : **Voici un petit chapitre tampon. Ne vous en faites pas, le hockey n'est pas magique, la tension ne mourra jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Magie de chips et de hockey<strong>

Il avait inspecté son propre véhicule utilitaire sport trois fois avant de la laisser y pénétrer. Elle avait tenté de rassurer – sans beaucoup de conviction – ses amis qui étaient enfermés dans le labo après l'explosion, l'Institut isolant chacun de ses départements chaque fois qu'un accident thermique ou biologique se produit.

Aucune des fouines ne se doutait dorénavant du bien-fondé de la présence de Booth auprès de l'anthropologue. Angela avait même laissé sortir un commentaire vague à propos d'une princesse et d'un héros – Brennan n'avait pas bien compris.

Avec une précision quasi-obsessive, il avait regardé sous chaque recoin et parcelle de son véhicule avant d'y laisser entrer Brennan. Elle ne protesta pas davantage comprenant évidemment que sa vie, malgré toutes ses capacités et sa volonté d'indépendance, était véritablement en danger. Ce ne fut qu'en route vers son appartement qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Angela Perly Gates Montenegro.

- Pardon?

- Ma liste de personnes de confiance. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous donner les noms complets. Angela Perly Gate Montenegro est la première sur ma liste de personnes de confiance. Il y a aussi Jack Stanley Hodgins III, Zachary Uriah Addy et Camille Estelle Saroyan.

- C'est votre équipe ça! Je les avais déjà mis sur la liste. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui pourraient en faire partie? »

Elle réfléchit un instant et Booth ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était triste qu'une femme magnifique et intelligente telle que Brennan n'ait d'autres personnes dans sa vie personnelle que son équipe de travail.

« Quoi? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas de vie sociale simplement parce que je travaille avec les mêmes personnes que je côtois dans ma vie personnelle?

- Je n'ai rien dit!

- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. Je pouvais vous entendre penser de mon siège.

- C'est vous qui normalement me diriez qu'on ne peut pas entendre les pensées des gens!

- Comment vous savez ça?

- C'est mon travail, Bones, de savoir ce qui se passe dans votre vie et vos schèmes de pensées... Et puis, votre pensée rationnelle est célèbre dans les plus hautes sphères du monde policier.

- Et bien, pour vous informer, je connaissais Angela bien avant qu'elle ne travaille pour moi. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai employée lorsque j'aie eu besoin d'une artiste de reconstitution faciale pendant mes premières enquêtes avec le FBI. Elle est ma meilleure amie et elle sait tout de moi, parfois bien avant que je ne le sache moi-même! J'ai été la première à savoir que son copain, Hodgins était amoureux d'elle. Le fossoyeur nous avait enterrés vivant… »

D'un coup de roue, Booth faillit sortir le véhicule de la rue pour foncer dans la vitrine d'un magasin. La voiture avait quitté la route, enjambé le trottoir quelques secondes avant d'être ramenée sur la route en un crissement de pneu.

« Ahhh! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

- Rien, rien, dit-il avec le regard grand ouvert et la respiration ardue. J'ai cru… j'ai cru voir quelque chose, feignit-il en plissant des yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas supposés être un genre de super-héros? Contrôler vos émotions en tout temps? Faire face à l'adversité sans verser une seule goutte de sueur? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Désolé d'être un peu parano après que quelqu'un ait tenté de vous tuer il y a à peine une heure! Hurla-t-il.

- O. K! Acquiesça-t-elle. Désolée! Comme je disais, avec Hodgins, nous avons vécu un événement traumatisant ensemble. Il est un de mes très bons amis. Lui et Zach sont meilleurs amis et pratiquement colocataires. Je suis la carrière de Zach depuis qu'il a commencé la rédaction de son doctorat il y a plusieurs années. C'est le jeune homme le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Quant à Camille, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup lorsqu'elle a été nommée chef du labo, mais au fil des années, j'ai appris à respecter son boulot. Elle est très douée et sait comment diriger une équipe! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le docteur Saroyan. Mon équipe est ma famille peu importe ce que vous en pensez!

- Je maintiens toujours pour ma défense que je n'ai rien dit, leva-t-il la main en démonstration d'innocence. Un petit-ami?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? Dit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Parce que je ne veux pas tirer sur un gars qui entre dans votre appartement pour faire joujou avec vous en pleine nuit!

- Non, je n'ai pas de petit-ami et même si j'en avais un, il ne lui serait pas permis de s'introduire par infraction dans mon appartement pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi!

- Parfait, c'est noté, sourit-il alors qu'il stationnait le véhicule dans l'espace réservé pour Brennan. Voici le plan de match. J'entre, VOUS restez dans le corridor. Lorsque je me serai assuré qu'il n'y a personne, vous pourrez y entrer.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un pistolet?

- Il n'en est pas question, sous aucune considération.

- Mais…

- Mais rien! Vous n'aurez pas de pistolet, arme de poing, couteau, lance-pierre ou autres armes.

- Pourquoi? Je serai mieux capable de me protéger avec un pistolet. Je suis une excellente tireuse.

- Ah! Ça c'est un fait à débattre. Je vous rappelle que vous avez tiré sur un suspect…

- Il essayait de me mettre en feu!

- … ET sur deux agents!

- Ce n'était que des blessures superficielles. Agent Hacker n'est qu'un pleurnichard de toute façon.

- Pas de pistolet! Ordonna-t-il.

- Et si le meurtrier m'attaque pendant que vous fouillez mon appartement? »

* * *

><p>Le canon du pistolet de Booth fut le premier à pénétrer son appartement ce soir-là. À la porte attendait impatiemment Brennan, un pistolet non chargé dans les mains souhaitant ardemment que l'inspection de son appartement se fasse rapidement. Gardant l'œil alerte, scrutant autour d'elle et cherchant le moindre bruit ou indice indiquant une présence malvenue, elle gardait nerveusement la porte.<p>

« Vous pouvez rentrer ».

Elle sursauta.

« Vous pouvez me parler devant cette porte sans me ficher la trouille?

- Désolé, offrit-il un sourire sympathique. L'appartement est sécurisé, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une mouche qui peut vous menacer.

- Je n'ai pas peur des mouches, dit-elle en pénétrant dans son appartement. En fait, la peur des mouches est plutôt ridicule… sauf si on habite dans un pays d'Amérique latine ou d'Afrique où les mouches sont responsables de la propagation de plusieurs maladies arboviroses ».

Booth la fixa un moment, un petit sourire à ses lèvres ne croyant toujours pas le fait qu'elle prenait tout ce qu'il lui disait au pied de la lettre.

« Je voulais simplement dire que votre appartement est hors de tout danger. Vous pouvez y faire tout ce que vous souhaitez. Éloignez-vous des fenêtres, par contre, un tireur d'élite a une belle vue de toute cette pièce, disait-il en faisant un cercle au-dessus de son épaule, l'index en l'air avant de fixer son attention sur un objet rectangulaire dans le coin de la pièce. Je vois que vous vous êtes procuré une télévision.

- Hodgins m'a assuré que c'était le dernier cri en termes d'appareil télévisuel. Il est venu ouvrir la porte pour les livreurs plus tôt ce matin.

- Vous disiez que vous ne perdiez pas votre temps avec ces bêtises abrutissantes?

- Je préfère me faire abrutir par cet engin plutôt que d'entendre vos gémissements toute la soirée!

- C'est une pensée généreuse, Bones, je vous remercie beaucoup.

- Vous voulez voir votre chambre?

- Oh! J'aurai droit à un véritable lit ce soir! Dit-il sarcastiquement. C'est génial! »

Ignorant son sarcasme, sachant qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, Brennan ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'invités et Booth y pénétra. Elle était décorée avec goût. Un immense lit était confortablement placé au point central de la chambre. Une grande fenêtre bordée de jolis rideaux y laissait entrer une lumière tamisée à côté de laquelle une commode comportait tous les produits d'hygiène essentiels. Près de la porte, un secrétaire laissait un petit espace de travail pour celui qui en avait besoin. Il était équipé d'une station d'accueil pour les ordinateurs portables, d'un énorme écran et de différentes fournitures de bureau.

« Waouh!

- J'accueille souvent des amis scientifiques lorsqu'ils viennent travailler à Washington.

- C'est génial, Bones, merci.

- Vous avez tout l'essentiel? Vous avez besoin d'oreillers, de serviettes?

- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Bones. Je vous remercie, dit-il en plaçant son sac de voyage sur le lit avant de reprendre la parole. Je m'excuse, Bones, si je vous ai paru arrogant hier soir. La plupart du temps, j'ai affaire à des témoins qui ont si peur qu'il ne me lâche pas d'un poil. Il est rare que j'aie à convaincre un client du bien-fondé de ma protection ».

Elle laissa voir un petit sourire, puis lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce pour lui laisser son intimité. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans le séjour, elle était assise avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux tapant furieusement les idées qui lui venaient en tête.

« Un nouveau roman? »

Elle sursauta à nouveau.

« Vous avez un don pour faire peur aux gens, Booth!

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie comme sniper, Bones, et l'autre comme marshal. Je suis très habile pour me déplacer sans faire de bruit, sourit-il. Avez-vous ouvert votre télé?

- Je l'ai procurée pour vous, dit-elle en ne quittant pas l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux. À vous l'honneur.

- Vous plaisantez? Demanda-t-il, excité. Ce sont les séries éliminatoires au hockey! Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de les regarder. Les _Flyers _jouent contre le _Canadien_! À nous, la victoire! » S'était-il exclamé avec excitation alors qu'il s'écrasait aux côtés de Brennan sur le canapé. Elle le regarda un instant, se demandant de quelle planète il venait.

La partie était excitante, Brennan devait l'avouer. Le score était serré et les deux équipes se battaient avec ardeur pour réussir à compter des touchés.

« Des buts, Bones, des buts! Disait-il avec un sac de chips à la main.

- La troisième manche va se terminer bientôt! Disait-elle avec excitation. Les joueurs doivent donner le maximum d'efforts malgré leur fatigue physique et l'accumulation d'acide lactique dans leurs muscles.

- Troisième **période**, Bones. Troisième PÉRIODE. Pour un génie, vous êtes lente à capter le vocabulaire… et puis, elle est terminée maintenant! Nous somme en prolongation. La prochaine équipe à marquer un but remporte la partie ».

Alors que Bones fut prête à répondre à Booth, ce dernier se leva soudainement debout, les deux mains dans les airs, laissant tomber une pluie de chips sur Brennan.

« Le BUUUUUUUT! »

Les _Flyers _venaient de remporter la partie. Brennan sourit. Malgré les chips qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux, elle s'amusait à regarder Booth s'amuser autant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait vu que son côté sérieux et arrogant. Il restait là, debout, les mains hautes au-dessus de sa tête et un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Avec un soupire de satisfaction, il s'affala de tout son poids sur le canapé et se retourna vers elle.

« Vous avez vu, Bones, le magnifique… »

Il arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu, hypnotisé par la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Elle était probablement la plus belle femme qu'il avait vue depuis des années. Toujours avec une tonne de chips dans les cheveux, son visage rayonnait de plaisir et un sourire stupéfiant l'illuminait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant combien ses yeux étaient bleus lorsqu'ils brillaient. Et ce n'était pas un bleu commun. C'était un genre de bleu-vert qui lui rappelait l'océan et les pique-niques passés avec son grand-père lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il n'était pas capable de regarder ailleurs, il était ébloui, fasciné, par ce regard qui était à la fois glacial et brûlant. Son regard obnubilé par le sien semblait lui dire mille choses. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, il était prisonnier.

Sa raison lui hurlait de baisser les yeux, de changer de sujet, de faire autre chose. Il ne pouvait retomber dans ces anciennes mœurs qui avaient causé sa perte il y a des années déjà. L'amour était hors de question… pour toujours. Il n'avait pas aimé depuis… il n'aimerait plus jamais.

Mais son cœur lui disait de rester là, de la regarder jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus voir, de laisser son cœur battre à en exploser pour elle. Il voulait l'embrasser sur le champ, elle, la plus frustrante, arrogante, magnifique, intelligente femme qu'il ait rencontrée depuis des années.

C'était comme si sa tête avait fait un compromis avec son cœur, il leva la main, la glissa dans ses cheveux et agrippa une chip qui s'y trouvait et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il continuait de soutenir son regard tout en mâchant et en souriant bêtement à sa compagne.

C'est elle qui baissa les yeux en premier. Sans crier gare, elle se leva, une larme perlant à ses yeux, et avança rapidement vers la salle de bain avec comme seul prétexte qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux une grosse journée et qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre où il se coucha aussitôt à la fois heureux et triste de la tournure des événements.

* * *

><p>La vie dans l'armée n'avait pas amené que des bonnes choses pour Seeley Booth. Traumas, problèmes de jeu, peu de temps avec sa famille… Il n'avait même pas pu passer vingt-quatre heures avec son fils le jour de sa naissance. Un imbécile l'avait arrêté comme déserteur alors qu'il avait encore son nouveau-né dans ses bras.<p>

L'armée lui avait toutefois amené quelques petits avantages dans sa vie. Elle lui avait donné un sens, l'avait permis de se sentir fier et vivant après avoir eu une enfance pourrie. L'armée lui avait aussi procuré un entraînement exceptionnel pour son métier. Cet entraînement incluait un sommeil léger et une capacité à dormir moins de deux heures par nuit sans nuire à ses performances diurnes.

Il se reposait ainsi sur le lit d'invités de Brennan lorsqu'un bruit provenant du séjour attira son attention. Son ouïe aiguisée lui indiquait qu'une porte venait de se refermer et que des pas se baladaient avec nonchalance dans le vestibule du condo. Il empoigna son arme, sortit de la chambre à coucher, vérifia que Brennan était toujours couchée dans son lit et espionna l'intrus. Avançant sans bruit dans la pénombre de l'appartement, Booth s'approcha de lui et pointa son pistolet sur son crâne.

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous faire exploser la cervelle », avait-il dit de sa voix la plus menaçante.

_À suivre… _

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Je suis Québécoise donc pour moi, le hockey est une religion. Je suis une ardente fan du Canadien de Montréal qui n'a, malheureusement pas réussi à gagner une série contre les _Flyers _depuis plusieurs années. Écrire ce chapitre a été douloureux pour moi!

Je suis aussi de retour de voyage qui a été très agréable. Je suis tout bronzée et ma peau est douce à cause du sable de la plage! Cela veut dire, aussi, que mon histoire devrait être mise-à-jour plus souvent cette semaine. Le prochain chapitre est amorcé et j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi ce week-end.


	6. Chapitre 5: Une matinée à oublier

**Chapitre 6 : Une matinée à oublier**

D'une main stable, il gardait son pistolet pointé sur la tête du vieil homme qui le regardait d'un œil ferme et menaçant.

« Où est Tempe? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

- OÙ EST TEMPE? Hurla l'homme de colère et d'inquiétude.

- Je vous conseille, monsieur, de vous calmer.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE TEMPE, ESPÈCE DE FILS DE…?

- Vous ne semblez pas au courant que j'aie un pistolet collé contre votre tête, non?

- Je me fous de ce que vous faites avec votre pistolet, dites-moi où est ma Tempe!

- Pas avant que vous me dites qui vous êtes.

- BOOTH! Entendit-il provenant de la porte de la chambre principale.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Bones, restez dans votre chambre!

- BOOTH, mais vous êtes malade? Dit-elle en s'avançant dangereusement de lui et se plaçant entre le pistolet et l'homme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre tête.

- BONES! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? On ne se met pas entre un pistolet et un suspect! Je pourrais vous tuer, IL pourrait vous tuer.

- C'est mon père, Booth!

- Votre père?

- Max Keenan! Dit l'homme en contournant Brennan de son bras pour tendre la main à Booth.

- Vous, vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de parole, monsieur, dit-il en jetant un regard assassin à Bones. Je vous ai demandé clairement si vous aviez d'autres personnes à mettre sur votre liste de personne de confiance. Vous m'avez dit que non, que votre équipe de travail était les seules personnes proches de vous.

- Je croyais que tu étais à Bali, dit Brennan en se retournant vers son père, ignorant complètement le discours de Booth.

- Eh! Dit Booth n'acceptant pas d'être ignoré.

- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait essayé de te faire exploser! C'est le genre de truc qui fait peur à un père, ça! Dit Max à sa fille qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Excusez-moi, marshal professionnel, ici. Booth essayait de ramener l'attention sur lui. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe? »

Brennan plaça ses mains à plat sur la table et laissa tomber dramatiquement sa tête vers l'avant en signe d'accablement.

« Booth, je vous présente mon père Max Keenan. Max, je te présente le marshal Seeley Booth qui me protège jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi à attraper un tueur en série ».

Max tendit sa main à Booth qui l'ignora toujours.

« Je vous ai demandé de me dire qui était vos personnes de confiance et quand vous me les avez données, je vous ai demandé s'il y en avait d'autres. Vous m'avez dit non!

- Chérie! Dit Max étonné et déçu de sa fille.

- Tu étais à Bali! Comment j'aurais pu s'avoir que tu t'introduirais par infraction chez moi en pleine nuit alors que tu m'avais dit que tu étais à l'autre bout du monde! Que fais-tu ici de toute façon?

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Tu me vois, je vais bien, dit-elle sèchement. Où vas-tu dormir?

- J'espérais que tu aurais un lit à prêter à ton vieux père », demanda-t-il avec pitié.

Brennan soupira et tourna son regard vers Booth!

« Ah non, non, non! Je suis un prévôt des _United States Marshals!_ J'ai besoin de mon sommeil!

- Booth, demanda-t-elle du regard.

- D'accord, d'accord, je dormirai sur le canapé! Encore… Pendant qu'il parlait, Max tendait à nouveau sa main à Booth qui l'ignora toujours. Je vais… Avait-il dit en pointant sa chambre avant d'y aller.

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Avait demandé Max en pointant la chambre à coucher.

- Va te coucher papa », avait-elle ordonné avec irritation.

* * *

><p>C'est avec réticence qu'il frappa à la porte d'une coquette maison le matin suivant. Une récalcitrante Brennan à ces côtés, il avait repris ce qu'il avait entrepris la veille avant que la voiture de Brennan explose. Il devait avertir une mère de la perte de son enfant.<p>

« Bonjour, Madame Withenshaw?

- Oui.

- Agent spécial Booth, FBI. Je vous présente le docteur Tempérance Brennan. Est-ce qu'on peut discuter avec vous? Demanda-t-il alors que la femme ouvrit la porte de sa maison au couple d'enquêteurs.

- Vous voulez me parler de Julie, n'est-ce pas? »

Rachel Withenshaw était une grande femme qui, malgré une cinquantaine assumée, semblait avoir dix ans de moins. D'une grande beauté naturelle, elle avait laissé ses cheveux grisonner avec le temps et ne tentait pas de cacher ses quelques rides sous des tonnes de maquillage. Svelte, athlétique, malgré le poids des années de travail acharné pesant sur son dos, elle dégageait cette aura chaleureuse d'une femme saine de corps et d'esprit.

« Oui, madame, nous sommes attristés de vous apprendre que nous avons retrouvé des restes qui pourraient être les siens », dit Booth en sortant le croquis d'Angela.

La dame prit le dessin et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de porter sa main à sa bouche. Respirant ardument, des larmes montaient à ses yeux et d'un signe de tête, elle confirma l'identité de la victime. Dans un sanglot, elle passa un doigt sur le visage dessiné de sa fille comme si elle était présente devant elle.

« Oui, c'est ma Julie, dit la femme d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

- Toutes nos condoléances. Nous sommes très désolés de votre perte.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider avec cela ».

Booth récitait son protocole d'entrevue à la lettre comme une vieille chanson qu'on a appris par cœur.

« Julie était une fille sans histoire. Elle était jolie; elle avait beaucoup d'amies. Son cheminement scolaire était impressionnant.

- Elle a gagné des prix de mérite.

- Elle avait la meilleure moyenne académique de son lycée et a été major de sa promotion. Elle a reçu une bourse pour étudier le génie mécanique à Georgetown. Tout le quartier lui a fait une petite fête lorsqu'elle nous a quittés.

- Elle était appréciée…

- Tout le monde aimait Julie. C'était un véritable petit ange.

- Elle avait un copain, un petit ami?

- Je ne suis pas certaine. Elle ne m'avait rien dit à ce propos et elle me disait tout. Mais qui sait…

- Avait-elle parlé de choses qui l'inquiétaient, des gens qui l'espionnaient? Se sentait-elle en sécurité dans les dortoirs?

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de rien de tout ça.

- Quelle a été la dernière conversation avec votre fille?

- Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses cours. Elle m'a parlé d'une professeure qui lui avait donné un A pour son projet de fin de trimestre et combien espérait pouvoir revenir ici pour les fêtes. C'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller à la pharmacie chercher quelques médicaments contre les allergies et sa colocataire dit qu'elle n'est jamais revenue. Où l'avez-vous trouvée?

- Dans un marécage dans le Maryland.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a été assassinée, non?

- Les preuves que nous avons accumulés jusqu'à maintenant, Brennan prenait la parole pour la première fois, semble indiquer une mort suspecte ».

Il avait supplié Brennan d'épargner la mère des détails sordides de l'état dans lequel le corps avait été retrouvé. Même si elle avait bien écouté les consignes, il savait qu'elle brûlait d'envie de sortir de la maison le plus rapidement possible. Il la sentait mal-à-l'aise, en dehors de sa zone de confort. Elle était définitivement plus habile avec les morts qu'avec les vivants.

« S'il vous revient des souvenirs de conversations que vous avez eues avec Julie, d'inquiétudes qu'elle avait ou n'importe quel détail qui pourrait vous sembler pertinent, envoyez-moi un coup de fil, dit Booth en donnant sa carte à la dame endeuillée.

- Il est écrit marshal Seeley Booth sur votre carte.

- J'occupe les deux postes », sourit-il à la dame en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle ne savait ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'avait pas compris la pertinence de sa question, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait posée, mais à ce moment précis, dans cet endroit exact, sans aucune raison particulière, elle ressentait le besoin crucial de savoir cette information.

« Dites madame Withenshaw, comment gagnez-vous votre vie?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Votre métier?

- Je suis enseignante à la petite école, pourquoi?

- Vous avez un mari?

- Il est mort il y a plusieurs années dans un accident de travail. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous me poser ces questions?

- Je tente simplement d'obtenir tous les faits afin de mener l'enquête. Merci beaucoup de votre attention et désolée pour la perte de votre fille ».

La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Assis dans la voiture, conduisant prudemment vers le bureau du FBI, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Il savait que Brennan n'avait jamais voulu participer à aucune entrevue avec la famille des disparus, ou voulu aller à la rencontre d'un suspect. Les vivants n'étaient d'aucun intérêt pour elle. Alors pourquoi s'attarder autant sur des questions sans intérêt de la vie de la mère d'une victime?

« J'aurais pu vivre le reste de ma vie sans annoncer à une autre mère que sa fille a été assassinée, avait dit Booth, entamant une conversation à sens unique. Dites, pourquoi vouliez-vous connaître le métier de la mère de la victime? Demanda-t-il soudainement à Brennan qui regardait sans attention le paysage urbain défiler devant elle.

- Pardon?

- Vous avez demandé à la mère de la victime quel métier elle pratiquait. Je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez savoir cette information.

- Je l'ignore.

- Vous… l'ignorez?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posée cette question. Elle me semblait simplement pertinente.

- Pourquoi?

- La femme était visiblement triste. Les marqueurs sur son visage indiquaient une grande détresse. Pourtant, elle semblait calme et posée. Je me demandais quel métier elle pratiquait pour en arriver à ce tel état de calme.

- Votre intuition vous a fait poser la question.

- Je ne crois pas en l'intuition. C'est un concept ridicule, je me suis simplement posée une question pertinente afin de comprendre davantage le comportement humain dans les moments de détresse. C'était une simple curiosité anthropologique.

- Votre sixième sens était aiguisé comme un crayon un matin d'école, se moquait-il.

- Il n'y a pas de sixième sens à y avoir. Mon intérêt était purement intellectuel.

- Instinct. J'appelle ça de l'instinct! Vous avez une âme d'investigatrice, Bones. Avant que j'aie terminé avec vous, vous serez tellement contente de me suivre sur le terrain que vous m'en redemanderez, continuait-il ses moqueries.

- Ça, c'est en assumant que vous restiez au FBI après la fin de notre enquête », rit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Un peu confus dans ses émotions, il concentra son attention sur la route et continuait de conduire vers le _Hoover_ où il devait rencontrer le psychologue responsable du dossier de profilage de l'assassin.

Il était un peu déçu de sa matinée. Il s'était levé un peu bougon. L'entrée en par infraction de Max en pleine nuit avait coupé court ses intentions de dormir et il avait passé les petites heures qui le séparait du matin à rechercher avec son ordinateur – et Dieu seul sait qu'il détestait ces engins – afin de confirmer les antécédents de l'équipe de Brennan. En attendant les résultats de ses recherches, il avait étudié davantage le dossier des meurtres du marais si bien qu'au moment normal de son réveil, il était si fatigué qu'il aurait pu passer la journée au lit. Le fait de devoir partager la table avec l'homme qui l'avait sorti du lit plus tôt cette nuit ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à améliorer son humeur.

Pour ne rien aider à tout cela, il avait dû aller avertir la mère de la première victime. Il détestait cette partie de son boulot. Il l'avait toujours détestée, même lorsque le FBI avait été toute sa vie. Il détestait attrister des familles heureuses en leur apprenant ce qui devait probablement être la pire nouvelle de leur vie.

L'entrevue de ce matin n'avait rien donné de bon pour son enquête. Tout ce que sa mère avait dit, il le savait déjà. Julie était une bonne fille, jolie, intelligente et sans histoire. Elle n'avait pas de petit-ami et aucune inquiétude. Des agents qui avaient interrogé ses amies du collège leur avaient dit la même chose. Il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour qu'elle finisse dans le fond d'un marais, le crâne ouvert, le cerveau arraché, à se laisser décomposer jusqu'aux os.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois venir avec vous au _Hoover_, se plaignit Brennan.

- Vous plaisantez, non?

- Pas du tout, je suis très sérieuse.

- Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer hier?

- Non, mais vous pourriez me laisser sous la garde des agents Kent et Charlie pendant que je fais mon boulot, dit-elle avec sévérité.

- Kent et Charlie ont d'autres choses à faire que de jouer les babysitteurs avec vous, Bones. Le temps qu'ils ont d'alloué à votre protection est compté et je souhaite le garder pour des moments que je choisis.

- Comme?

- Pour être honnête avec vous, Bones, je prends toujours congé les lundis soirs. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients au fait que je ne sois pas à vos côtés lundi prochain, non?

- Il me fera plaisir d'être débarrassée de votre présence, répondit Brennan avec sarcasme. Pourquoi les lundis? Il y a beaucoup d'autres soirs dans la semaine qui sont plus intéressants que les lundis.

- Ça, Bones, ce sont mes affaires. Je ne vous connais pas assez pour que vous vous incrustiez dans ma vie personnelle comme ça.

- Vous vous êtes bien incrusté dans la mienne », ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Il la regarda un court instant, regrettant un moment de s'être imposé dans sa vie comme ça.

_À suivre…_

**NA :** Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre. En fait, ce qui devait véritablement se passer dans celui-ci n'apparaîtra que dans le prochain chapitre (qui aurait été beaucoup trop long si j'avais ajouté cette partie). Ce chapitre-ci contient des événements sans grand intérêt, mais très important pour l'histoire.


	7. Chapitre 6: BitterSweets

**Disclaimers**: Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais mis de disclaimers, alors voici. Cette histoire, concept et personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ce qui m'appartient n'est que le quart d'une maison, une vieille voiture et un ordinateur si vieux qu'il y a une ligne verticale verte en permanence dans l'écran. Est-ce que ça sonne comme si j'avais inventé _Bones?_**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 6 : BitterSweets**

Il était nerveux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était nerveux. Assis dans le fauteuil dans son bureau, il tenait dans les mains les dossiers personnels des deux personnes auxquelles il avait affaire ainsi que celui de l'enquête en cour.

L'homme qui allait se tenir devant lui était une véritable légende au sein du FBI. Pendant la seule année où il y a été employé, il a gravi les échelons jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne agent spécial et il a battu, pendant sa courte carrière, tous les records au sein de la profession. L'événement qui a causé sa perte lui avait coûté sa carrière, sa raison et presque sa vie.

Il était presque ironique qu'il ait été assigné à la protection de cette femme. Lui, l'homme d'instinct, un policier intuitif qui avait cru au destin et à l'amour devait faire équipe avec cette femme de raison froide, antipathique et arrogante, mais d'une grande intelligence, avec qui aucun agent ne voulait faire équipe.

Il avait passé la nuit debout à tracer le profil de l'assassin. Malgré toutes ses compétences en psychologie légale, il n'avait que très peu souvent travaillé sur une affaire telle que celle-ci. Il avait, évidemment, étudié des cas semblables à l'université, mais il n'avait jamais brossé le véritable portrait d'un tueur en série aussi sadique et immoral.

On cogna à la porte et la personne de l'autre côté n'avait pas attendu qu'on l'invite avant de l'ouvrir. La première à entrer fut une femme, très jolie, habillée de façon professionnelle, mais qui avait au visage un air irrité, pratiquement frustré. Elle était suivie d'un grand homme à la carrure impressionnante. Malgré l'affabilité qui pouvait se lire sur son visage, il aurait pu intimider le plus arrogant des vauriens d'un lycée.

Lorsqu'il le vit, l'homme leva les sourcils au ciel, clairement étonné de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Excusez-moi fiston, est-ce que ton père est proche? Nous avions rendez-vous avec le docteur Sweets.

- Je suis le docteur Sweets.

- Vous êtes… dit-il à mi-chemin entre l'hilarité et la frustration. Ah! Ah! Allons, Bones! »

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte pour quitter le bureau.

« Agent Booth!

- Écoutez, fiston. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à l'agent et au psychologue. Vous demanderez à votre patron de me rappeler lorsqu'il aura un psychologue qui aura son véritable permis de conduire et que ne doit pas venir au boulot en trottinette.

- Agent Booth, je vous prie, suppliait Sweets. N'avez-vous pas lu mes recommandations?

- Vous avez été chaudement recommandé par plusieurs de mes collègues et certains professionnels que j'estime beaucoup. Certains d'entre eux ont même été élogieux à votre égard, mais je ne peux pas baser mon enquête sur les commérages d'un gosse qui porte le complet-cravate de son père!

- Je vous prie, agent Booth. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur le profilage de la victime.

- … Et je suis sûr que vous aurez un A pour votre dissertation, Sweets. Allons Bones.

- Je crois que le docteur Brennan est davantage en danger qu'on pourrait le croire! »

Booth arrêta net et avança rapidement vers Sweets lui arrachant le dossier des mains. Brennan à ses côtés, qui était déjà prête à partir, laissa tomber sa mâchoire d'ahurissement devant le volte-face de son protecteur.

« Vous en êtes sûr? Demanda Booth.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta Brennan toujours devant porte. On y va, maintenant?

- Asseyez-vous, invita Sweets. Comme je vous ai dit, docteur Brennan, je crains qu'on ait sous-estimé la volonté de l'homme auquel nous avons affaire.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est un homme? Demanda Brennan.

- Nous avons affaire ici à un homme à tendance sociopathe, Sweets ignora la question de Brennan. Les tueurs en série sont souvent très intelligents et celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Le fait qu'il ait tué l'agent Sullivan – Sweets remarqua bien à ce moment que les deux personnes devant lui réagissaient fortement à ce sujet – et envoyé sa tête au docteur Brennan prouve deux choses : premièrement, il sait que l'équipe de l'Institut Jefferson travaille sur l'enquête et que, deuxièmement, il craint de se faire prendre.

- Il nous a vraiment fait déplacer pour nous dire cela? Demanda Brennan sans grand intérêt pour ce que racontait le jeune docteur. J'aurai pu vous le dire sans faire appel à la _psychologie_. Elle avait craché ce dernier mot avec dédain, presque écœurement.

- Bones!

- Ce qui me fait croire que cet homme est particulièrement dangereux, docteur Brennan, est son immoralité, son impulsivité, son intelligence et son absence de remord. Il n'accepte pas les critères moraux de la société, mais est au courant des conséquences de ses actes. Il sait que s'il est capturé, il sera mis sur la chaise électrique…

- On utilise l'injection létale de nos jours.

- … et ça le rend des plus dangereux. Il va tout faire pour vous arrêter et arrêter votre équipe. Vous l'avez vu hier lorsqu'une bombe a été placée sous votre voiture.

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis sous la protection du marshal Booth!

- Ça va au-delà de ça. Même si vous ne travailliez pas sur l'enquête, vous seriez en danger. Le tueur se nourrit du fantasme de torturer, d'assassiner et démembrer des femmes plus intelligentes que lui.

- Erreur, une victime était un mâle.

- Daniel Ebert, 25 ans, petit, maigrichon, mathématicien et activiste pour les droits des homosexuels. Le tueur voit probablement l'homosexualité comme il voit la féminité. C'est un handicap, une infirmité à l'intelligence.

- C'est ridicule, murmurait Brennan.

- Docteur Brennan, continua le docteur Sweets avec insistance, le fait que vous soyez une femme intelligente, supérieure à la majorité des hommes dans votre domaine…

- Tous les hommes dans mon domaine, le coupa-t-elle.

-… tous les hommes dans votre domaine fait de vous la victime parfaite. Vous êtes une menace à sa conception masculiniste de l'intelligence et vous tentez d'arrêter sa quête. Je crains que, dorénavant, il mettra tous ses efforts pour vous tuer, docteur Brennan ».

Ça y était. Il l'avait dit. Il leva un regard vers Booth qui observait Brennan attentivement. Il pouvait voir son corrugateur de sourcils se lever tranquillement et le reste de son visage s'attendrir. Son regard était étincelant et ses pupilles dilatées. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'agent Booth, mais il pouvait immédiatement voir qu'il avait beaucoup de respect, de l'admiration et même de l'attirance et de l'affection pour Brennan.

« C'est complètement absurde, répondit finalement Brennan.

- Pardon?

- C'est vous qui l'avez engagé? Se tourna-t-elle vers Booth. C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de me lancer tout ce charabia pour me faire peur?

- Docteur Brennna, je vous assure que c'est la première fois que je rencontre l'agent Booth aujourd'hui.

- Bones, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

- Et vous espérez que je crois de baratin psychologique? Sur quelles données vous basez-vous pour me dire ces informations? Est-ce de simples conjonctures lâchement basées sur les faits que mon équipe et moi avons travaillé fort pour accumuler ou avez-vous simplement sorti ces idées saugrenues d'un chapeau?

- Docteur Brennan, le profilage est une science.

- Une science douce, oui, répondit-elle avec dédain.

- Peut-être, mais la psychologie a étudié et analysé le mode opératoire de plusieurs meurtriers en série et est arrivée à établir un profil clair pour ceux qui souffre de sociopathie, de psychopathie ou de troubles de la personnalité antisociale. Dans le cas présent, le meurtrier en dit long sur ses schèmes de pensées non seulement par le choix de ses victimes, mais aussi par la manière de les assassiner. Vos découvertes ont montré que les victimes ont été scalpées, qu'on a coupé à la scie la partie supérieure de leur crâne et qu'on leur a enlevé le cerveau.

- Sauf que rien de cela n'est la cause de la mort, l'hyoïde a été fracturé. C'est la seule fracture qui était clairement _peri mortem_ parmi toutes les fractures des victimes. Elles sont toutes mortes par strangulation.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit cela, s'exclama Booth.

- Je venais de recevoir le texto de Zach lorsque ma voiture a explosé. Je suppose qu'avec l'énervement, j'ai oublié de vous en glisser mot.

- Faites simplement que ça n'arrive plus, Booth accepta l'explication. On peut vivre longtemps sans un crâne? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- Si le cerveau n'est pas touché ou infecté par quelconque bactérie, il peut être exposé quelques heures*. Les victimes n'étaient cependant pas très en mesure de se défendre pendant qu'elles étaient étranglées. Elles n'avaient plus de force.

- Ok! La strangulation peut ici représenter une coupure entre la tête et le corps. Le fait de 'couper' l'air qui entre au cerveau des victimes peut indiquer la volonté de faire mourir la partie des victimes que l'assassin déteste le plus. Il découpe ensuite le cerveau des victimes qu'il garde probablement en souvenir quelque part chez lui.

- Ce gars est un malade, Bones!

- Écoutez l'agent Booth, docteur Brennan.

- Même si je considère la psychologie comme une pseudoscience, symboliquement et anthropologiquement, je peux comprendre où vous voulez en venir. Il y a plusieurs sociétés dans le monde où les femmes sont considérées comme des êtres inférieures. Un homme, aujourd'hui, pourrait détester les femmes qui lui sont supérieures et essayer de les rendre inférieures en éliminant ce qui les rend uniques.

- C'est exactement cela que je voulais dire, docteur Brennan, acquiesça Sweets, fier de lui. Maintenant, il y a un autre sujet dont je voudrais vous parler, annonça-t-il alors que les partenaires firent oui de la tête pour le laisser continuer. Vous avez tous les deux des raisons différentes pour votre présence ici. Docteur Brennan, vous avez retrouvé la tête de votre ancien partenaire, l'agent Sullivan dans votre bureau, n'est-ce pas?

- Peut-on éviter de parler de la décapitation de Sully pendant cinq minutes, s'il-vous-plait », supplia Booth.

Le regard de Sweets le leva immédiatement vers lui. Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit, l'ardeur avec laquelle il voulait éviter le sujet et la tristesse évidente sur le visage des deux personnes devant lui éveillait sa curiosité.

« Vous connaissiez l'agent Sully, agent Booth?

- Bien sûr que oui, nous avions travaillé ensemble lorsque j'étais au FBI avant.

- Vous étiez ami avec lui?

- Où voulez-vous en venir?

- Je veux simplement savoir si vous êtes en état d'enquêter sur sa mort, agent Booth.

- Écoutez-moi bien, petit gars, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, Booth parlait maintenant d'une voix forte et colérique. J'ai perdu plusieurs personnes que j'appréciais dans ma vie. J'ai perdu des collègues et des amis à la guerre…

- Des m… Sweets tenta de renchérir.

- Vous parlez de cela et je vous jure que je vais serrer votre cravate tellement fort que ce sera VOTRE hyoïde qui sera brisé!

- D'accord, d'accord!

- J'ai toujours fait mon boulot… jusqu'au bout! Toujours! Et ce n'est pas un petit blanc-bec comme vous qui allez me dire si je suis en état de le faire! Mon boulot, c'est de protéger Bones. Si protéger Bones me demande de trouver et d'arrêter l'assassin de Sully, je ne me ferai pas prier longtemps pour y arriver. Sully était mon ami; il m'a aidé dans des moments difficiles de ma vie. Sa mort est une véritable tragédie!

- Sully a travaillé sur des enquêtes dont certaines vous ont touchées personnellement.

- Vous jouez avec le feu, Sweets!

- D'accord! Leva-t-il la main en signe de soumission. Dites, pourquoi appelez-vous le docteur Brennan Bones?

- C'est un surnom.

- Et pourquoi ce surnom?

- Vous semblez être un type intelligent, je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je l'associe avec des os!

- Je ne voulais pas parler du choix de son surnom, mais plutôt des raisons qui vous ont poussé à choisir un surnom pour le docteur Brennan.

- Je suis confus, dit Booth.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Brennan, et je suis un génie, ce n'est pas facile de me confondre.

- C'est l'action de choisir un surnom que je questionne, pas le surnom en tant que tel.

- J'aime les surnoms! Dit-il simplement.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas donné un, demanda-t-il. Ou à Caroline… ou à Sully, ou au docteur Wyatt.

- Je ne le sais pas d'accord! Ça me semblait juste… naturel, ok?

- Ok! J'accepte votre réponse, agent Booth. Dernière question, vous avez perdu des témoins dont vous vous occupiez? »

Booth resta bouche-bée un instant. La vérité était que, oui, il avait déjà perdu un témoin. Une fois. Il y a longtemps déjà. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car lorsqu'il sortit de ses rêveries, Brennan était debout en train d'engueuler Sweets comme du poisson pourri.

« Ça suffit, maintenant! J'en ai assez de vous entendre essayer de faire sortir Booth de ses gonds. J'aurais été à sa place, vous seriez étendu sur le plancher tout en baignant dans votre sang! Vous n'êtes pas capable de lire? Vous avez des dossiers sur nous pour l'amour du Ciel! Vous n'êtes pas capable de découvrir vous-mêmes les informations que vous recherchez? Tant pis pour vous! Ne comptez sûrement pas sur moi pour vous dire quoique ce soit de mon passé afin de nourrir vos fantasmes de chercheurs scientifiques. Je ne suis pas un rat de labo et Booth n'est pas un rat de labo. Vous venez Booth? »

Dans un coup de vent, Brennan sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Booth, un peu secoué de la vigueur avec laquelle elle l'avait défendu, se leva debout, tendit sa main à Sweets qui l'accepta avec un air défait au visage et la serra mollement.

« Je vous remercie pour le profilage, Sweets, dit-il. Désolé pour Bones, je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude des thérapies.

- Et vous?

- Vous avez lu mon dossier.

- Vous êtes au courant que je devrai vous rencontrer à nouveau la semaine prochaine, dit Sweets.

- Si je n'ai pas terminé l'enquête, vous nous verrez sur votre divan à 10h du mat, lundi prochain. Je dois y aller avant qu'un malade mental arrache le cerveau de Bones, dit-il à Sweets.

- Faites attention, agent Booth. Le tueur a probablement un emploi stable et traditionnel. Ça peut être n'importe qui.

- C'est noté, Sweets ».

Aussi rapidement que Brennan était sorti, Booth avait quitté son bureau, feignant de claquer la porte de colère.

Sweets s'assit sur son fauteuil et nota ses impressions sur la séance. Jetant un regard vers la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p>Sweets trouve-t-il simplement charmant le couple à la porte ou a-t-il des intentions malveillantes envers eux?<p>

Mais qu'est-ce qui fait sortir Booth de ses gonds comme ça?

Pourquoi Brennan a-t-elle si peur de parler de son passé?

C'est à découvrir dans un prochain chapitre du_ Garde du corps_

*Je ne suis pas médecin, ni psychologue! En fait, même si mon père encore aujourd'hui (10 ans après mon choix de carrière) a la ferme conviction que j'aurais dû faire médecine (je crains le jour où je devrai utiliser mon cours de réanimation), toutes ces connaissances et ce blabla psychologique proviennent de _Wikipedia_ (c'est d'ailleurs très intéressant de lire, en fin de soirée, les profils de tueurs en série – je ne ferai plus jamais d'auto-stop)! J'ai eu au Cégep (collège à mi-chemin entre le lycée et l'université) et à l'université quelques cours de psycho, mais c'était de la psycho du développement, ça ne compte pas vraiment pour cette histoire. Je n'ai donc aucune idée si un cerveau peut rester ouvert très longtemps avant qu'une personne ne meurt. Selon mes recherches (qui peuvent se résumer à quelques épisodes de _House, Grey's Anatomy_ et du film _Hannibal_ où Anthony Hopkins a une conversation avec un gars pendant qu'il lui mange le cerveau) et pour le bien de l'histoire, je suppose que ça peut être possible. *


	8. Chapitre 7: La vie est belle

**NA:** Petit chapitre léger pour vous, mes amis. _  
><em>

_Mes amis, l'amour est cent fois meilleur que la haine. L'espoir est meilleur que la peur. L'optimisme est meilleur que le désespoir. Alors aimons, gardons espoir et restons optimistes. Et nous changerons le monde._ – Jack Layton (1950-2011)*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La vie est belle<strong>

Elle était entrée en trombe dans son appartement et avait claqué la porte avant même que Booth ait eu le temps d'y pénétrer. Amusé, il l'ouvrit et avança vers la furie qu'était Bones en ce moment.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ce gars? Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de vous poser toutes ces questions? N'est-il pas au courant que certaines choses doivent rester privées? Ou il est simplement trop stupide pour comprendre que vous n'aviez pas envie de parler de vos pertes passées? Ai-je envie, moi, de savoir que vous avez perdu des témoins dans le passé? »

Booth leva les sourcils en entendant cette dernière question. On arrivait enfin à la vraie raison de toute cette colère.

« Bones, vous embarquez dans son jeu. Sweets est un psychologue, un thérapeute…

- Je déteste la psychologie, coupa Brennan.

- Oui, vous l'avez répété à quelques reprises déjà! Le rôle de Sweets est de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez ses patients pour les aider à passer au-delà de leurs peurs, leurs craintes, leurs tristesses et parfois même de leurs fausses joies. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'ouvre devant lui comme un livre ouvert. Pour arriver à avoir ces informations chez les autres, il doit taquiner leurs parties sensibles, Brennan leva les sourcils. Au figuré – Bones, vous ne pensez qu'à ça! Rit-il. Il doit gratter les blessures en espérant recevoir une quelconque réaction. Lorsque quelqu'un réagit, ça indique qu'il y a un problème. Ça devait être Noël pour lui lorsque vous êtes sortie de son bureau ».

Brennan réfléchit un instant.

« Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, il provoque les gens dans le but d'analyser leur réaction.

- Exactement!

- Mais c'est contraire à tout sens de l'éthique ça!

- C'est son boulot! Il doit savoir ce qu'il ne va pas pour pouvoir aider ses patients à régler leurs problèmes, affirma-t-il alors que Brennan prit un moment de réflexion.

- Vous avez réagi, dit-elle lentement.

- Oui.

- Vous avez donc des problèmes.

- Tout le monde a des problèmes, Bones.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes allé jusqu'à le menacer de l'étrangler avec sa propre cravate!

- En effet.

- Vous avez donc un gros problème!

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

- Intéressant! Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment. C'est quoi?

- Ah! Ça, Bones, si vous avez de la chance, vous ne connaîtrez jamais mes problèmes! Maintenant, qu'y a-t-il à la télé ce soir? Changea-t-il de sujet en agrippant la manette de la télévision.

- Il n'y a pas de hockey? Demanda Brennan alors que Booth se retourna vers elle, souriant, surpris de sa suggestion.

- Non, la prochaine série ne recommencera que la semaine prochaine. Serais-je en train de vous transformer en amatrice de hockey, Bones?

- Bien sûr que non!

- AH! Bones, avant que vous le sachiez, vous allez être dans un pub à boire de la bière, manger des ailes de poulet gluantes avec un gilet des _Flyers _sur le dos tout en gueulant contre une mauvaise décision de l'arbitre avec d'autres hommes complètement saouls!

- J'espère sincèrement que ça ne se produira jamais! Dit-elle alors que Booth rit devant son sérieux.

- Où est votre père? Demanda-t-il s'apercevant pour la première fois de son absence.

- Il est reparti ce matin peu après nous. Il m'a promis qu'il ne reviendrait plus en pleine nuit si je l'appelais tous les soirs.

- Appelez-le, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose de valable qui passe à la télé ce soir ».

Il n'y avait évidemment rien de valable. En fait, il n'y avait absolument rien qui n'avait pas un lien avec un suceur de sang quelconque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avaient les ados de nos jours pour aimer tant les vampires?**

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous plait? Demanda Brennan en retournant au salon.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive avec la télé ces temps-ci, mais chaque canal diffuse soit une téléréalité idiote, soit une série policière, et Dieu sait que j'en ai assez des enquêtes tous les jours, soit une émission de vampires, regardez, dit-il en changeant de chaîne. Vampire, policiers, vampire, téléréalité, policiers, policiers, téléréalité, Oh! Un film de vampire, c'est différent ça, policiers, téléréalité, vampire, vampire…

- Celui-là vous ressemble, rit-elle.

- Oh! Celui-là, ce sont des super-héros, téléréalité, finit-il. Même la chaîne des sports diffuse une téléréalité! C'est déprimant! Éteint-il la télé avant de lancer la manette sur le sofa. Avez-vous des films?

- Non.

- Des séries-télé?

- Non.

- Un documentaire? Ajouta-t-il à la blague

- J'en ai peut-être dans ma bibliothèque sur les tribus magyares de Hongrie au 9e siècle.

- Je crois que je vais le laisser sur votre tablette pour ce soir, dit Booth avec tact. Remettez votre manteau, nous allons au club-vidéo ».

* * *

><p>« Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu, dit-il en pénétrant dans le magasin.<p>

- Mes connaissances en termes d'œuvres cinématographiques sont très limitées.

- Ok, qu'avez-vous envie de regarder : action, comédie, on va oublier l'horreur pour ce soir, je crois que nous en avons déjà assez eu pour toute une vie, drame?

- Je l'ignore.

- Je vous avertis, les comédies musicales sont hors de question. Dans ma vie, j'ai été torturé, on m'a tiré dessus, je me suis fait exploser, j'ai été prisonnier de guerre, mais rien n'a été pire que les deux heures où j'ai dû regarder _Hairspray!_***

- D'accord, les films sur les fixatifs à cheveux sont hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas le fond le problème, Bones, mais la forme! Ne sont-ils pas capable de se parler sans se mettre à chanter toutes les dix secondes? Et comment tout le monde peut danser une chorégraphie qui semble improvisé au beau milieu de la rue!

- Je trouverais ça agaçant en effet si chacun commençait à chanter toutes les dix secondes. Que pensez-vous de celui-là? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le boîtier d'un film.

- _Ma maman disait toujours : la vie est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber_.

- En fait, si vous lisez le carton d'instruction de la boîte de chocolat, vous pouvez savoir ce sur quoi vous allez tomber, mais je dois avouer que, parfois, la surprise est agréable.

- Non Bones! C'est dans le film. Attendez… vous n'avez jamais vu _Forrest Gump_?

- Non.

- Et celui-là, dit-il en pointant un boîtier sur lequel il était écrit _La vita è bella_.

- C'est en italien, non? Vous connaissez l'italien?

- _Naturalmente parlo italiano_! Dit-il avec son plus bel accent. _Ho antenati venuti da Italia__!_ (Bien sûr que je connais l'italien. J'ai des ancêtres qui viennent de l'Italie)****

- Vous m'impressionnez!

- Ma grand-mère maternelle ne parlait pas un mot de français, ma mère m'avait enseigné pour que je puisse communiquer avec elle.

- C'est bien. Nous devrions louer ce film. Ça vous rappellera votre grand-mère, sourit-elle.

- C'est bien gentil, Bones. Vous n'avez jamais vu ce film?

- Non, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé. En bien, évidemment.

- Louons-le alors! »

* * *

><p>Booth se sentait comme un adolescent. Assis sur le bout du canapé qui avait été son lit des deux dernières nuits, il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers Brennan qui s'était assise complètement à l'autre extrémité. Feignant l'envie de prendre momentanément une poignée de maïs soufflé, il s'avançait discrètement davantage vers le milieu du canapé si bien qu'au quatrième <em>Buongiorno principessa,<em> il était pratiquement cuisse contre cuisse avec elle. Au sixième, il avait glissé une main sur le dossier du canapé et au moment où ils sont embarqués dans le train, il jouait inconsciemment avec la pointe de ses cheveux.

« J'ai trouvé ce film bien émouvant, avait dit Brennan d'une voix rauque lorsque le générique était apparu à l'écran. Elle s'était levée, avait prit le bol maintenant vide de maïs soufflé et était allée le porter à la cuisine.

- J'ai vu, dit Booth en faisant référence à tous les mouchoirs de papiers qui avaient été gaspillés pendant le film.

- Le petit garçon est bien chanceux d'avoir eu un père près à faire un tel sacrifice pour lui.

- Ouais, répondit Booth en regardant ses mains. Il est bien chanceux. Vous avez de la chance aussi, votre père est revenu de Bali pour s'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Je doute fort qu'il soit réellement allé à Bali. Il était probablement en train de se créer des problèmes dans le Delaware ou en Pennsylvanie.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mon père a beaucoup de problème avec la vérité et le respect des règles.

- J'ai lu le dossier.

- Vous m'espionnez?

- C'est mon boulot, Bones!

- Bref, vous savez qu'il n'est pas complètement inoffensif.

- Non.

- Il m'a abandonné lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Je me suis retrouvée dans des familles d'accueil. Je suis devenue anthropologue que pour pouvoir les retrouver. Mon père, même s'il essaye de se reprendre pour le mal qu'il m'a fait, n'est pas un grand homme.

- Il vous aime, par contre, dit Booth doucement.

- C'est vrai, mais ses actions ont tué ma mère et nous ont fait souffrir mon frère et moi. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants. Je ne veux pas donner vie à un enfant pour le faire souffrir. Comment mettre un enfant au monde pendant je vois ce que je vois tous les jours au travail? La brutalité de la race humaine va parfois au-delà de mes capacités à la comprendre. Je ne veux pas faire naître un enfant pour qu'il soit témoin du mal qu'il y a dans ce monde. Je ne veux pas donner à la vie à un enfant lorsque je sais que je n'arriverai qu'à le faire souffrir ».

Il ne répondit rien, il gardait la tête basse et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser la question, de lui demander comment était son père. Mais l'observant attentivement, le voyant regarder ses mains avec cet air triste de petit garçon orphelin, elle décida qu'il ne valait pas la peine de lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il vivait présentement.

« Sur cette note joyeuse », dit-elle à la blague, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour entamer sa routine de fin de soirée. Lorsqu'elle en sorti, elle le vit toujours assis là, dans la même position.

« Vous fermerez les lumières avant de vous coucher », dit-elle doucement. Il fit un signe de tête et elle se retourna pour aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Angela lui avait dit une fois que personne n'était responsable de ses actes dans les dix minutes suivant son réveil. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle s'est levée ce matin-là, de simples réminiscences du film de la veille jouant dans son esprit, elle entama sa routine quotidienne. Dans un état semi-comateux, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla de la tête au pied dans le but de prendre une douche qui, habituellement, réveillait tous ses sens. Dans un silence des plus profonds, toujours dans un état de conscience douteux, elle enleva sa dernière pièce de vêtements et tira le rideau pour y pénétrer.<p>

« AHHH! Cria-t-elle de surprise en voyant que la douche était déjà occupée.

- OH MON DIEU! BONES!»

Elle avait reculé de trois pas et regardait autour d'elle afin de chercher quelque chose avec quoi se cacher. Booth figé, paralysé, n'avait même pas pensé fermer le rideau et l'eau éclaboussait partout dans la salle de bain. Il avait les yeux ronds, grands ouverts, et il lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il fixait le corps complètement nu de Brennan. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la courbe de ses reins et la lourdeur de ses seins. Il aimait la manière dont ses cheveux frôlaient ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de sa torpeur, il baissa les yeux au plancher, vers le rideau de la douche, vers la pomme. Embarrassé, il ne savait pas où regarder et ne se souciait même pas de se cacher.

Se recouvrant le corps d'une serviette, elle se calma un instant avant de lever les yeux vers un Booth complètement choqué. En une seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa musculature sculptée au couteau, ses abdominaux durs et ses cuisses solides. Le poil était pratiquement absent de son corps et sa peau blanche, crémeuse, était recouverte de cicatrice qui, elle ne savait pas comment, le rendait encore plus beau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, s'exclama-t-il en essuyant l'eau de se visage et de ses cheveux dans un geste qu'on ne voyait que dans les films. Il leva le rideau vers son abdomen et cacha ce qu'il ne devait pas être vu.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fermé la porte à double tour?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée alors que la douche était en fonction?

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu!

- … et je croyais que la porte était fermée, dit-il avec honte.

- Je vais… » dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain ne se souciant pas que la serviette ne cachait pas son dos.

Booth referma le rideau de douche et laissa tomber sa tête contre la céramique froide dans un dramatique soupire. Revenant à ses sens, il se redressa et jeta un œil vers le bas. '_C'est pas vrai!'_ se dit-il en lui-même en fermant la venue de l'eau chaude et la remplaçant par une eau glacée. _'Il ne manquait plus que cela!'_

_À suivre… _

* * *

><p>* Jack Layton, chef de l'opposition officielle au Canada, est décédé hier. Il était un homme jovial, amical et cherchait à protéger les pauvres et la classe moyenne. Aucun homme politique ici ne lui ressemblait et je crains, malheureusement, qu'aucun autre ne lui ressemblera. Le pays vient de perdre un grand homme. Cette citation provient d'une lettre qu'il a écrit à ses concitoyens un moment avant sa mort. Je crois que tous pouvons en bénéficier.<p>

** Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les vampires de nos jours? Twillight, True Blood, Le journal d'un vampire, Being humain, et j'en passe! Je peux comprendre une émission de vampire (j'aimais Buffy quand j'étais adolescente... et pas juste à cause de DB), mais tout ce qu'on voit à la télé et au cinéma ces temps-ci sont des vampires et des séries policières, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres choses?

**J'adore _Hairspray!_ C'est encore aujourd'hui un de mes films préférés. Je rêve du jour où je vais mettre les pieds dans la rue et que tout le monde va danser et chanter en même temps. La vie serait tellement plus belle. En me mettant dans la peau de Booth, cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en pense de même.

*** Je ne connais pas l'italien, pas du tout. Je connais davantage le cantonnais que l'italien. J'aurais aimé apprendre l'italien, par contre, tout comme l'allemand, le néerlandais, l'espagnol et le japonais! _Viva_ _fandebones _pour la traduction!

**NA :** J'ignore pourquoi mes scènes humoristiques impliquent toujours des gens qui sont dans la douche, c'est peut-être un fantasme de voir Booth nu… dans la douche… l'eau déferlant sur son corps d'Apollon… ok, c'est à moi maintenant de prendre une douche froide (lol).

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter. N'oubliez pas, les commentaires et les réactions des lecteurs sont l'essence de ce qui permet à l'auteur d'écrire… et je ne parle pas que pour moi. Il y a certaines histoires absolument magnifiques dans ce fandom qui ne sont pratiquement pas commentée (voir, entre autre, celle de T'Pau). Alors s'il-vous-plait, lorsque vous lisez et que vous appréciez ou si vous avez un commentaire, commentez! Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour tout le monde (moi comprise), mais le petit 10 secondes qu'on prend pour écrire 'j'aime' donne de la motivation pour écrire à nouveau. Merci!


	9. Chapitre 8: L'élastique

**Disclaimers (même ce disclaimer ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai lu quelque part hier):** Si tu le reconnais, ça ne m'appartient pas!

**Précédemment: **- En incluant Sully, nous comptons 6 victimes, 5 étranglées (4 filles, un gars) dont le sommet du crâne a été coupé pour en retirer le cerveau, et une décapitée (Sully). On en avait identifié les trois premières : Julie Whitenshaw, Tyra Applegate, Jenna Barks. Toutes les victimes (sauf Sully) avaient un QI grandement supérieur à la moyenne.

- Brennan et Booth se sont vus tous nus dans un malencontreux incident de salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'élastique <strong>

Elle examinait avec attention les marques de scies sur le crâne de la quatrième victime afin de les comparer avec celles sur le crâne des autres victimes et sur les vertèbres de Sully…

Ou plutôt elle _tentait_ de les examiner avec attention.

En réalité, elle arrivait à peine à rester attentive assez longtemps pour faire quelconques observations pertinentes. Après quelques secondes de concentration pointue, son esprit retournait aux événements de la salle de bain et elle sentait le rouge monter à son visage.

C'était avec détermination qu'elle tentait d'éliminer le souvenir de l'embarras qu'avait causé l'incident avec Booth plus tôt ce matin-là. Mais aussitôt qu'elle réussissait à sortir le malheureux incident de son esprit, il revenait comme un boomerang.

_L'eau qui coulait le long de sa peau pâle, marquée par les années et les blessures, contournant ses muscles pectoraux saillants pour tomber vers ses abdominaux taillé comme une sculpture antique et se dirigeant tranquillement vers…_

Secouant la tête légèrement, elle retourna aux marques de scies. Les marques étaient parallèles et étaient distancées de 3,56 millimètres. Ce qui était cohérent avec ce qu'elle avait observé chez les autres victimes. Elle nota qu'elle devrait préparer un plâtre de ces marques…

_Ses mains avaient remonté son visage, puis avait glissé dans ses cheveux d'un mouvement lent vers l'arrière laissant couler l'eau sur ses épaules larges et musclées. Et comme si le temps avait soudainement ralenti, il avait secoué la tête d'un mouvement presque stroboscopique, laissant des gouttes d'eau d'une lenteur agonisante éclabousser la tuile derrière lui. Retournant son regard vers elle, il lui sourit en coin, il leva le rideau et cacha ce qu'elle ne devait pas voir._

C'était complètement ridicule, avait-elle décidé. Elle savait que cette… scène avait pris au maximum deux secondes à se produire, mais pourtant, dans son esprit, elle la revoyait lente et sensuelle comme dans une comédie romantique ou un film pornographique. '_C'est complètement ridicule'_, s'était-elle dit à nouveau.

« Que disais-tu, ma chérie? Demanda Angela qui était assise près d'elle préparant la cinquième victime pour sa reconstruction faciale.

- Rien… je ne disais rien ».

Elle se retourna vers le corps maintenant ossifié de Sully et plaça la lentille amplifiante au-dessus de ses vertèbres tranchées de manière à ce qu'elle puisse observer les marques de scies. Le motif était le même que celui des autres victimes. La régularité des marques indiquait un objet probablement mécanique. Une scie sauteuse était son hypothèse la plus logique.

_Ses cuisses solides et musclées pratiquement exempt de poil. Son fessier rond et – elle le supposait – ferme, sa mâchoire carrée et forte, ses yeux ronds la regardant comme il l'avait regardé après la partie de hockey_…

« Docteur Brennan, Cam sortit Brennan de sa torpeur.

- Docteur Saroyan? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

- Le FBI veut savoir si les restes de l'agent Sullivan seront bientôt prêts pour l'enterrement.

- Je ne suis pas thanatologue. Je ne m'occupe pas de préparer les restes pour les enterrements!

- Je veux dire : est-ce qu'ils seront bientôt disponibles pour être envoyés à la maison funéraire?

- Vous voulez savoir si j'aurai bientôt terminé mon examen des restes?

- Exactement.

- Pas tant que l'enquête ne sera pas terminée! Vous le savez ça!

- Je comprends, docteur Brennan, mais le FBI aimerait que les obsèques de l'agent Sullyvan se fassent le plus rapidement possible.

- Le FBI me demande de violer les protocoles d'examen et de peut-être compromettre l'enquête sur la mort d'un de leurs agents pour procéder à une cérémonie inutile dont la victime n'aura pas conscience puisqu'elle est morte?

- C'est vrai que si vous le décrivez comme ça…

- Il y a une autre manière de le décrire?

- Docteur Brennan, lorsque nous aurons trouvé tous les indices sur le corps de Sully, il ne nous servira à rien de le garder ici.

- Des preuves qui pourraient ne pas avoir de signifiance pour le moment peuvent être ignorées et perdues si le corps de la victime est enterré avant la fin de l'enquête.

- Docteur Brennan, je vous demande comme une faveur, sachant qu'il est possible que nous ne résolvions jamais cette enquête, d'avoir un peu de souplesse dans l'exécution du protocole pour un collègue qui était aussi un ami pour la plupart d'entre nous.

- Sully était mon ami aussi, dit-elle en chuchotant.

- Je sais », avait dit doucement Camille en tapotant l'épaule de Brennan avant de quitter la plateforme.

Brennan retourna à son examen des restes de Sully, mais son esprit retourna aux événements de la matinée.

_Elle avait pratiquement couru s'habiller dans sa chambre avant de sortir, humiliée, vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après, fixant incessamment le plancher et étant excessivement poli avec elle lorsqu'elle lui tendit une assiette de pancakes et de bacon. _

Elle entendit la clochette indiquant la venue de quelqu'un sur la plateforme médicolégale. Elle leva les yeux et le vit monter avec toute la grâce qu'un homme si imposant pouvait avoir. Elle secoua la tête et retourna à son attention vers le crâne du Sully.

« Euh… dit Booth tentant avec tact d'attirer l'attention de Brennan sur lui. Euhm.. Bones… euh… j'ai l'identité de la quatrième victime… dit-il en lui tendant une photo qui venait d'imprimer, évitant son regard à tout prix… Docteur Claudia Hamon, dit-il gardant le ton le plus professionnel possible. 34 ans… Biologiste... Elle était disparue de l'Institut Smithsonian le 2 février en sortant du boulot, euh… elle travaillait en _biodivirisité_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Biodiversité? Corrigea Brennan.

- Ouais… euhm… c'est ça, affirma-t-il avant de porter son attention sur le squelette. Vous travaillez… c'est… Sully?

- Ouais… » Dit-elle en levant la tête vers l'agent croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis l'_incident. _

Il baissa les yeux, attristé de voir le corps de son ami ainsi. Il hocha de la tête et retourna au pas de course vers le bureau de Brennan.

« Ok, chérie, dit Angela en roulant sa chaise vers son amie. Qui a vu qui tout nu? Lança-t-elle à la blague.

- Pardon?

- Qui a vu qui tout nu? Rit-elle.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça? C'est Booth qui t'a dit ça?

- Je ne le savais pas avant que tu me le confirmes il y a une seconde, dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux surprise de sa découverte. C'est pour ça que vous agissez de manière si étrange tous les deux?

- Notre attitude est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal!

- Allons, chérie, vous ne vous êtes pas regardé depuis que vous êtes arrivés et vous ne vous êtes même pas encore querellés aujourd'hui! Vous êtes… polis, dit-elle avec dégoût.

- Habituellement, la politesse est favorable dans une relation interpersonnelle. C'est le signe que les deux parties ne vivent pas d'irritation et qu'elles veulent éviter les conflits.

- Crois-moi, ma chérie, dans votre situation, se quereller c'est beaucoup mieux! Alors qui a vu qui tout nu?

- Je crois que ça a été bilatéral.

- Bilatéral?

- Je n'avais pas atteint un état de conscience optimal à mon réveil ce matin lorsque je me suis levée et je suis peut-être entrée par inadvertance dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

- Tu as fais quoi?

- Et j'ai peut-être aussi enlevé mes vêtements avant de tirer le rideau.

- Ha! Ha! Rit-elle à gorge déployée.

- Angela!

- Je comprends mieux maintenant votre attitude! Dit-elle toujours en riant.

- Quelle attitude?

- La politesse à outrance, les regards qui ne se croisent pas, les balbutiements de Booth. Votre élastique de tension sexuelle est un peu trop tendu!

- Booth et moi n'avons pas d'élastique de tension sexuelle! Ça n'existe pas ça!

- Allons chérie! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le concept de tension sexuelle, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que non, Angela. Mais le terme ne s'applique pas à la situation présente. Booth et moi partageons, au mieux, une relation professionnelle. Ce n'est même pas une relation professionnelle, je travaille et lui…

- ... Non seulement enquête sur le terrain, la coupa-t-elle, mais te sauve la vie en même temps. Tout ça en étant sexy, charmant, magnifique et adorablement protecteur.

- Horriblement protecteur, tu veux dire… il est toujours là, il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Je ne peux plus le sentir!

- Tu vois, tension sexuelle!

- C'est du baratin tout ça!

- Ok? Alors, si ce n'est que du baratin, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne trouves pas le marshal _Sexe-sur-pattes_ attirant.

- Ce n'est pas le nom de Booth.

- Chérie, lui lançait-elle un regard qui criait _on ne me la joue pas!_

- Ok! J'avoue que trouve sa structure faciale agréable à regarder.

-… c'est tout?

- … et sa musculature plutôt impressionnante. Il a un acromion et des pectoraux parfaits!

- Ah! Maintenant on s'en va quelque part, continue!

- Le ratio entre son os pelvien et ses clavicules est très prononcé!

- Et…

- Et?

- Tu sais, dit-elle en pointant sous la ceinture du regard.

- Angie!

- Quoi? Une fille peut demander, rit-elle alors qu'on entendit Booth au bas de la plateforme.

- Bones! Cette dernière ouvrit rond ses yeux et leva son regard vers Angela.

- Oui? Tenta-t-elle.

- Je viens d'avoir le bureau au téléphone. On a retrouvé un autre corps!

- Oh, euh… oui… j'arrive, dit-elle alors que Booth se retourna vers la porte.

- Ma chérie, tu devrais faire détendre votre élastique! Dit Angela.

- Tu veux dire mon élastique métaphorique?

- Mhm! Fit-elle signe de oui de la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire pas là?

- Tu sais, faire diminuer la tension entre vous deux.

- Est-ce que tu suggères que je couche avec Booth?

- Non! Mais peut-être discuter de votre petit incident de ce matin!

- Angie! S'exclama-t-elle en finissant de ramasser ses affaires avant de rejoindre Booth à la porte.

- Tu sais, les élastiques qu'on étire trop finissent par péter! Cria Angela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Quel élastique? » Demanda Booth à Brennan, lui qui n'avait compris que la fin de la conversation alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Je n'ai rien de mignon à dire aujourd'hui… ah oui! je sais : chaton! Ça, c'est mignon! Sérieusement n'hésitez pas à commenter! Positif; moins positif, mais constructif, je prends tout!


	10. Chapitre 9: Poing sensible

**À Low :** Merci beaucoup, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience! J'adore écrire Angela, c'est un des personnages les plus marrants à la télé ces jours-ci! Merci encore!

**Précédemment :** - Booth et Brennan se sont vus tout nus dans un malheureux incident de salle de bain et la tension entre les deux est à son maximum.

- Booth a reçu un appel les appelant sur une nouvelle scène de crime.

**NA :** Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur d'orthographe dans le titre

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Poing sensible<strong>

Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une scène de crime depuis huit ans. Il n'avait pas senti l'odeur putride de la mort et cette étrange ambiance morbide d'un endroit où a été commis un meurtre depuis cette soirée où son téléphone a sonné et où sa vie s'est arrêtée.

Debout, dans d'horribles bottes en caoutchouc, figé et fixant le brouhaha qui se déroulait au loin, au beau milieu du marécage où a été trouvée la dernière victime, il se demandait sincèrement par où commencer. Il savait que là-bas où travaillait les fouines se trouvait un corps limoneux se décomposant depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire encore face à nouveau à la mort, au meurtre et à l'horreur. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre la vie qui l'avait mené à tout perdre il y a si longtemps déjà. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir que cette personne morte là-bas avait souffert avant d'être monstrueusement scalpée. Il ne voulait pas le savoir…

_Rappelle-toi d'un moment où tu as été courageux,_ _puise dans ce moment le courage de faire le premier pas_, jouait dans son esprit la voix de Gordon-Gordon. Il pouvait entendre son ton sûr et son accent britannique. _Ancre ce moment de courage, cette image représentant la force que tu as en toi pour faire ce que tu as peur de faire_.

Il toucha l'intérieur de sa main droite et, fermant les yeux et ne se concentrant que sur le mouvement de son pied, il avança un pas vers la scène de crime.

Il voyait Brennan, Camille et Hodgins debout, des pantalons de pêcheurs autour des hanches, cherchant des indices sur ce corps complètement meurtri, pratiquement grisâtre qui apparaissait tranquillement devant lui.

« Seigneur, dit Booth alors que l'odeur de la putréfaction pénétrait ses narines.

- Ça ne te donne pas envie d'aller au buffet à volonté, Seeley? Blaga Camille alors que Booth sortit un carnet de sa poche.

- Cam… Se plaignit Booth. Alors Bones, qu'avez-vous pour moi? Demanda-t-il ignorant son haut le cœur qui lui rappelait douloureusement de sa dernière enquête.

- La victime est une femelle, mi-vingtaine. Trauma au sommet du crâne.

- Semblable aux autres victimes? Demanda Booth.

- Semblable, mais pas identique, continua Brennan. Il y a de légères différences, Zach devra observer attentivement les traumas pour en être certain.

- Très difficile de trouver un moment exact de la mort pour le moment, interrompit Hodgins. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ça fait longtemps.

- Combien longtemps?

- Un an, peut-être?

- Ça en ferait la première victime, donc!

- La sévérité de la putréfaction indique que la victime est restée ici au moins un été, dit Camille.

- … et les dommages post-mortem des os indiquent qu'ils ont gelé, possiblement pendant l'hiver.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Dit Booth en regardant Brennan alors que celle-ci leva son regard vers lui, habituée à cette question.

- On demande aux techniciens de tout emballer et d'amener les restes à l'Institut ainsi que des échantillons d'eau, de flore, d'insectes et de faunes si on en trouve ».

Booth se retourna et fit exactement ce qu'avait dit Brennan, pas mécontent de s'éloigner de l'odeur nauséabond de la chair putréfiée de la pauvre victime qui se trouvait face contre sol dans son marais.

Ils étaient cachés dans un sous-bois près du fleuve Potomac à moins de 50 m de la route la plus près. Booth regarda autour de lui et ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait qu'un corps ait pu passer près d'un an ici sans se faire remarquer auparavant. Il pouvait entendre des voitures se promener tout près de lui et les officiers de police étaient très occupés à éloigner les passants qui marchaient dans le coin, la plupart étant des étudiants de l'Université de Georgetown qui se situait à moins d'un kilomètre. La victime aurait dû être trouvée avant. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

* * *

><p>Les découvertes des fouines au labo avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Le corps n'avait pas passé l'hiver dans les eaux où il avait été trouvé. Il avait passé la dernière année dans de l'eau douce, aux dires d'Hodgins, alors que l'eau était salée là où on avait trouvé le corps. Les végétaux, les sédiments, les insectes indiquaient tous la même chose, le corps n'avait pas été jeté dans le fleuve à cet endroit. Il venait d'en amont de la rivière ou il avait été placé à cet endroit précis pour être trouvé par le FBI.<p>

« Marshal Booth, avait dit Zach alors que Booth s'était installé dans le bureau de Brennan pour communiquer avec le FBI.

- Oui, avait-il répondu en éteignant son téléphone.

- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser », avait dit Zach d'une voix secouée.

Il monta rapidement les marches menant à la plateforme médicolégale et s'approcha autant de la victime que son estomac le permettait.

« Allons, les fouines, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- On a retrouvé ceci sur la victime, dit Camille en lui tendant un téléphone portable dans un sac de plastique. Il était dans une pochette fermée hermétiquement dans la poche de son manteau, avait renchéri Camille.

- Vous croyez que le tueur l'a laissé pour que nous le trouvions? Demanda Booth observant le téléphone de ses mains.

- As-tu souvent emballé ton téléphone sous vide avant de l'emporter avec toi? » Répondit Cam.

Sans ne perdre une seconde de plus, Booth courut avec le téléphone et le plaça loin de tout le monde.

« Que personne ne s'approche du téléphone, cria Booth alors que Cam, comprenant immédiatement que le téléphone pourrait cacher une bombe ou un poison, appuya sur l'alarme d'évacuation du laboratoire.

- Protocole d'évacuation, disait-elle dans un micro afin que tout le monde l'entende. Ce n'est pas un exercice. Protocole d'évacuation, ce n'est pas un exercice. Tout le monde sort, MAINTENANT!

- CAM! S'écria Brennan alors que Booth la tirait vers les portes vitrées. C'est ridicule, si le téléphone devait exploser, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et le corps…

- Vous voulez vraiment argumenter la logique de ce désaxé? Avait demandé Camille en s'assurant que chaque employé sorte du laboratoire le plus rapidement possible. Si tout va bien le corps restera en sécurité, mais il ne vaut pas plus que votre vie, docteur Brennan, sortez, MAINTENANT! Dit-elle alors que Booth continuait de la tirer par le bras vers la sortie du labo.

- Lâchez-moi, espèce d'homme du Neandertal! Beugla Brennan en se défaisant de la poigne de Booth

- Eh bien, sortez immédiatement d'ici, sinon…

- Sinon, quoi? Il n'est pas question que je laisse le corps sans surveillance. Je rest… »

Il n'attendit ni une ni deux avant de la prendre par les hanches et de la poser sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la porte du labo.

« Mais, vous avez perdu la tête, lâchez-moi! S'écria-t-elle frappa à poing fermé dans le dos de Booth. Vous n'avez pas le droit!

- Pas le droit? Grinça-t-il en la plaçant au sol, de l'autre côté des portes alors que Cam les sellait. Ai-je vraiment à vous rappeler qu'il y a deux jours, quelqu'un a mis une bombe dans votre voiture, hurlait-il à présent, que cet homme fait tout en son pouvoir pour vous tuer…

- C'est ce que Sweets dit, l'interrompit-elle avec dédain.

- …et que vous avez trouvé la tête de votre ancien partenaire dans votre bureau », chuchota-t-il avec colère et agressivité.

Brennan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Prenant une pause, Booth put voir son regard s'assombrir et son visage s'endurcir en une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez aucune femme auparavant.

« Je vous déteste », avait-elle répondu sur le même ton avant de lui envoyé la plus forte des gifles.

Il ne vit pas venir la main à son visage; il n'en sentit que le pincement douloureux. Avant qu'il ne le sache, Brennan s'éloignait de lui d'un pas si furieux qu'il n'osait même pas tenter la suivre.

Angela lui lança un regard violent et la suivit.

Il savait qu'il devait la rejoindre, elle n'était pas en sécurité seule et c'était son boulot de la protéger, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. En fait, la seule idée de la voir maintenant le mettait dans une telle colère qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas défoncer un mur de son poing nu. D'un pas défait et la respiration ardue, il tenta d'éviter les regards accusateurs de Zach et d'Hodgins, les passant, afin de la suivre.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez assez fait », avait dit Hodgins en l'arrêtant de son bras. Il s'arrêta net, prit lentement et d'une forte poigne le poing d'Hodgins et le laissant tomber à ses côtés. Lui lançant un regard assassin, il continua sa route sans même ajouter un mot.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Je n'avais réellement pas l'intention de terminer ce chapitre comme cela! Cette petite querelle n'était pas prévue au synopsis, mais je l'aime bien! J'aimerais maintenant savoir ce que **vous** en pensez!


	11. Chapitre 10: Manquements

**Merci** à mon conjoint qui m'a trouvé une magnifique formule mathématique pour mon tueur... et m'a ensuite aidé à la comprendre!**  
><strong>

**Précédemment : **- L'équipe a trouvé une autre victime du tueur en série qui s'avérait être la première de toutes (Six victimes + Sully).

- On a trouvé un téléphone scellé hermétiquement sur le corps et Booth craint que ce soit un piège.

- Voulant faire évacuer Brennan, Booth mentionne la mort de Sully et reçoit une baffe en guise de réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Manquements<strong>

Elle s'était enfermée comme une adolescente dans les toilettes pour femmes de l'Institut afin de garder secrète les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une question de seconde avant qu'Angela la rejoigne, mais elle souhaitait rester seule si ce n'était que pour les deux secondes où elle pouvait avoir de l'intimité.

Elle savait ses larmes irrationnelles. Sully était décédé. Elle le savait. Elle avait tenu son crâne dans ses mains. Alors, pourquoi les paroles de Booth lui avaient-elles fait aussi mal?

« Chérie? Entendit-elle la douce voix d'Angela pénétrer la salle de bain, mais ne répondit un mot. Chérie, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu entrer »

… Silence…

« Brennie, mon cœur, Angela trouva la toilette dans laquelle Brennan était cachée et s'assit devant la porte. Tu sais que Booth est devant la porte? »

… Silence…

« Il est là, debout, devant la porte, dans son costume et il ressemble vraiment à un garde du corps ».

… Silence…

« Tu sais qu'il n'a pas tord… il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui essaye de te tuer… »

… Silence…

« … est-ce à cause de Sully? »

… Silence…

« Je sais que Sully et toi, ça aurait pu être du sérieux.

- Il était mon partenaire, avait dit Brennan pour la première fois depuis qu'Angela avait pénétré la pièce.

- Je sais…

- … je n'avais jamais eu de partenaire avant.

- Ou de petit-ami sérieux.

- Il n'était pas mon petit-ami.

- Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé, dit Angela. Est-ce que tu regrettes?

- Non. Si je m'étais impliquée sentimentalement avec lui, j'aurais souffert quand il est mort. En évitant une relation avec lui, je me suis soustraite à la souffrance psychologique due à sa mort soudaine.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça, murmura-t-elle avec empathie.

- Pardon.

- Tu souffres quand même.

- Angela, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu souffres et je crois que tu aimes bien Booth et que c'est pour ça que tu as aussi mal réagi plus tôt lorsque vous vous êtes querellés ».

… Silence…

« Bren, tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu as le droit de t'ouvrir et de te sentir libre de ressentir ce que tu veux pour une fois. Dieu seul sait que s'il y a une personne qui mérite ça dans le monde, c'est bien toi! »

… Silence…

« Bren?

- Toutes les personnes que j'aie aimées dans ma vie sont disparues. Mes parents, mon frère, Michael… Sully.

- … et moi? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi, c'est différent? En quoi je suis différente? En quoi Jack est différent? Et Zach? Et Cam? En quoi sommes-nous différents? Tu nous aimes?

- Évidemment.

- Et t'avons-nous abandonnée?

- Non, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'Angela ne l'entendit pas.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Non.

- Et si Booth était différent lui aussi?

- Et s'il ne l'était pas? Et s'il me quitte aussitôt cette enquête terminée.

- Eh bien, tu nous auras toujours Cam, Jack, Zach et moi ».

… Silence…

« Écoute, ma chérie, je sais que la mort de Sully t'a fait de la peine. Nous avons tous eu de la peine. C'était le seul parmi tout le FBI à ne pas nous traiter comme de la bouffe de chien! Nous l'aimions tous, spécialement toi… et sa mort nous a tous attristés. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il ne sera plus là et que nous ne l'entendrons plus rire dans le labo. Mais il faut dépasser notre peine, ma chérie, il faut la passer et la combattre de notre plus fort! Il faut trouver qui lui a fait ça et le mettre derrière les barreaux avant qu'il ne fasse mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Et Booth? Il n'a pas l'air bien différent de Sully si tu veux mon avis. Camille m'a dit qu'il a vécu des moments très difficiles dans le passé, mais qu'il a un cœur d'or! Tu devrais lui donner sa chance, Bren. Même si c'est juste en tant que collègue, laisse-lui la chance de te prouver qu'il est digne de confiance! »

Brennan réfléchit un instant. Ce que venait de dire Angela avait du sens, mais elle ne pouvait risquer vivre ce sentiment d'abandon à nouveau… plus jamais elle s'était promise.

Elle se leva, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Angela se leva et donna un câlin à son amie.

« Tu devrais discuter avec Booth, tu sais que marshal Bionique ne faisait que son boulot.

- Je sais ».

Après avoir donné un dernier câlin à son amie, Angela sortit, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Booth et s'avança vers le brouhaha qui se déroulait au labo.

Brennan prit une seconde et se regarda dans la glace. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis; elle pouvait y lire les nuits d'insomnie et les soirées d'inquiétude. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'aspergea le visage d'une eau glacée.

Elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte et vit immédiatement le dos de Booth, ses larges épaules obstruant toute autre vue.

Il se retourna et la regarda et elle ne put lire sur son visage s'il était toujours en colère ou non.

« Je … je dois retourner au labo, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

- D'accord », dit-il d'un ton froid, impénétrable, la suivant jusqu'au laboratoire.

* * *

><p>Les techniciens de l'escouade des démineurs travaillaient avec concentration auprès du téléphone lorsque Booth et Brennan revinrent près des portes du labo. Ils performaient une série de test pour en vérifier la dangerosité, mais aucun ne fut concluant. Il n'y avait ni bombe, ni poison dans le téléphone.<p>

« Il faut découvrir pourquoi l'assassin nous a laissé un téléphone, dit Booth lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'Hodgins se précipitait ce sur l'appareil.

- La solution la plus logique serait qu'il veule entrer en communication avec nous, dit Brennan.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Booth.

- Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment savoir pourquoi?

- D'après vous? Dit-il avec un ton hautain.

- Angela, occupez-vous du téléphone après qu'Hodgins ait terminé ses tests, avait demandé Cam. Voyez à qui il appartient, qui l'a acheté, s'il a déjà été utilisé. Peut-être en saurons-nous plus sur le tueur ensuite.

- Docteur Brennan, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser l'agent Booth, avait dit Zach en s'approchant de sa patronne.

- Marshal Booth, corrigea Booth.

- Quoi Zach? » Demanda Brennan.

Zach lui montra un graphique sur lequel il avait collé plusieurs petites épingles.

« J'ai fait un graphique où j'ai mis en relation les dates de la mort des victimes. Hodgins a mentionné que la première victime est décédée il y a près d'un an, 11 mois pour être plus précis. Les autres victimes sont mortes précisément le 15 novembre, le 25 décembre, le 19 janvier, le 3 et le 12 février.

- Les dates se rapprochent, dit Booth. Elles sont plus fréquentes!

- C'est plus complexe que ça, il y a une régularité logarithmique dans ces dates. Plus il y a de victimes et plus le temps entre le moment les meurtres est court.

- Mais elles sont trop loin dans le temps, au mois de février, il y aurait eu plus de victimes, dit Brennan. Au moins une centaine!

- J'y songe, disait Zach.

- Eh! Dit Booth, si le tueur tue ses victimes selon une régularité mathématique, ça veut dire qu'on peut calculer le temps qu'il reste avant qu'il tue sa prochaine victime. Deux paires d'yeux surpris se retournèrent vers lui. Quoi? Vous pensiez peut-être que j'étais trop stupide pour suivre la conversation?

- La formule semble simple à trouver. Le tueur n'y a pas mis beaucoup d'efforts. Je vais la trouver et je vous en reparle.

- Bon travail, Zach! » Avait dit Brennan se retournant sans regarder Booth pour retourner à l'examen du corps de la dernière victime trouvée.

Booth soupira, secoua la tête et alla s'enfouir dans le bureau de Brennan. Elle refusait de lui parler et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de mentionner Sully plus tôt. Cam lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne s'était rien passer entre lui et Brennan!

Se dirigeant vers la porte de Brennan où il avait travaillé toute la matinée, il observa autour de lui s'il était suivi par quelqu'un. Après avoir pénétré le bureau de Brennan, il s'assit sur le sofa.

Il soupira. Il se trouvait répugnant juste à l'idée de faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. C'était son boulot qui l'obligeait. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il devait le faire. Il devait protéger Brennan! Il devait la protéger à tout prix. Même s'il devait mourir pour ce faire.

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable que le FBI lui avait donné, tapa lentement et avec difficulté quelques lettres du bout de ses index et apparurent devant lui les différents dossiers judiciaires des collègues de Brennan.

Alors que le dossier de Camille était complètement vierge – il s'en était douté, elle n'avait commis aucun délit depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de la majorité – il n'en était pas de même pour les autres membres du groupe.

Angela était celle dont le dossier impliquait le moins de problème. Il y avait un mandat d'arrestation émis contre elle pour l'omission de comparaître lors d'une contestation d'un constat de vitesse excessive. Même si, par la loi, il était obligé de l'arrêter, il préférait laisser cela aux policiers locaux et aux patrouilleurs de la route.

Il cliqua avec maladresse du bout du doigt sur le dossier d'Hodgins. Il avait été arrêté à quelques reprises lors de manifestations pour la liberté d'information et de presse. Il était un théoricien de conspiration reconnu et il avait fait l'objet de plusieurs enquêtes de divers départements d'état pour crainte à la sécurité nationale. Toutes étaient arrivées à la même conclusion : le docteur Hodgins n'était pas un danger pour la Nation. Le problème était, cependant, de savoir où finissait les conspirations et où commençait la réalité.

Quant à Max, même s'il avait autrefois été accusé du meurtre du directeur adjoint du FBI, il n'avait aucun doute sur la loyauté qu'il avait envers sa fille. Il avait tué des gens pour lui sauver la vie et s'était laissé accuser de meurtre pour lui prouver sa dévotion. Il était dangereux certe, mais pas pour Brennan.

Le problème le plus grave que Booth rencontra fut celui de Zach. Quelques années auparavant, l'équipe avait été impliquée dans l'enquête sur une série de meurtre impliquant un cannibale que les autorités avaient appelé _Gormoggon_. Ce dernier se nourrissait de la chair des membres d'une société fraternelle et cherchait à recruter un nouvel adepte pour reprendre son rôle lorsque celui-ci aurait terminé son œuvre. Une de ces recrues avait été Zach. Même s'il avoua tout avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, Booth voyait en Zach un danger potentiel pour Brennan. Il était naïf et c'était des personnes naïves dont il se méfiait le plus.

Il entendit des bruits de pas pénétrant dans son bureau. Dans un lourd claquement, il ferma l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se tourna vers la porte en espérant ne pas y voir Bones.

Angela se tenait là, un air effrayé au visage.

« Le téléphone vient de recevoir un texto ».

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Je voulais d'abord vous remercier d'être toujours là! Le nombre de lecteurs pour cette histoire n'a jamais été aussi élevé que présentement, ce serait donc plaisant de recevoir un commentaire de votre part. J'aimerais réellement savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous voulez lire et ce que vous feriez différemment si vous étiez à ma place. Je tente, au meilleur de mes capacités de répondre à tous les commentaires que je reçois. Merci de me lire!

**Prochainement :** Booth et Brennan vont à la recherche d'indices. Leur expédition ne se terminera certainement pas comme ils le croyaient!


	12. Chapitre 11: 12 158 Champs de tournesol

**Merci**à _fandebones_ qui m'a involontairement donné l'idée pour ce chapitre (non ce n'est pas toi qui es sadique, c'est moi!)

_Bonesaddict :_Je suis contente que tu aimes le concept! C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi élaboré. Habituellement, je ne fais que des séries de one-shot ou des histoires de moins de 10 chapitres. Quant au passé de Booth, il faut continuer de lire pour le connaître. Je peux te dire qu'une seule chose, par contre : quelle est la seule chose qui aurait pu faire abandonner le FBI par Booth? N'hésite pas à commenter à nouveau.

**Attention:** Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent être difficiles à lire. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Précédemment :** - Angela tente de convaincre Brennan de laisser sa chance à Booth. Brennan avoue à Angela qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Sully.

- Zach découvre une régularité dans les dates de la mort des victimes. Selon toutes logiques, il y aurait plus de victimes.

- On a découvert un téléphone sur le corps de la dernière victime, Angela y a reçu un texto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : 12 158, Champs de tournesol<strong>

« 391-6407 2, 773-8888 2 », avait répété Zach.

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle dans le bureau d'Angela, tentant de comprendre les numéros qui étaient apparus dans l'écran du téléphone.

« Ce sont des numéros de téléphones? Demanda Camille.

- Non, j'ai essayé. Ces deux numéros n'existent pas, dit Booth.

- Mais ils sont écrits comme des numéros de téléphone, dit Camille

- Pas tout-à-fait, il y manque deux chiffres, avait répondu Angela.

- Ça peut être plusieurs choses, dit Hodgins.

- Sweets dit que le tueur se croit plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est réellement. La réponse est probablement très simple, avait ajouté Booth

- Ce n'est pas des coordonnées GPS?

- … et des latitudes et longitudes?

- Je vais essayer, dit Angela

- Qu'est-ce que tu obtiens? Demanda Brennan

- Un endroit près de la ville de Xian de Maralbexi, préfecture de Kachgar dans le Xinjiang en Chine.

- Probablement pas ce que l'on cherche, avait dit Cam.

- Mais c'est en Chine, dit Brennan en réfléchissant un peu. Essaye d'écrire les mêmes coordonnées dans l'hémisphère ouest du globe.

- J'obtiens… 12 158 Sunflower Field Place, Lovettsville, en Virginie.

- Bones, vous êtes un génie. Préparez vos sacs, nous allons en Virginie ».

* * *

><p>« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Brennan dans le véhicule menant à Lovettsville.<p>

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi le tueur nous guiderait ici? Ce n'est pas logique!

- Ça correspond au profil du tueur en série, vous vous souvenez de ce que Sweets a dit. Le tueur est arrogant, il complexifiera ses meurtres jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper

- Je comprends ça! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il nous mène ici.

- Ces tueurs veulent se faire attraper, mais de la manière la plus sadique possible, dit-il.

- S'il essaye de se faire attraper, pourquoi essaye-t-il de me tuer?

- Parce que vous êtes une belle femme intelligente, avait-il dit avant de s'apercevoir. Il garda le silence un instant, se retournant vers Brennan alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Je veux dire, vous êtes ce qu'il déteste, une femme intelligente et séduisante. Il veut se prouver à lui-même qu'il est plus intelligent que vous.

- Mais il ne l'est pas.

- Ça, c'est certain, dit Booth, mais il est cruel et sadique! C'est ça qui le rend dangereux ».

Brennan ne dit rien de plus, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête réfléchissant un instant en regardant dehors.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir frappé plus tôt, murmura-t-elle si doucement que Booth ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Pardon?

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir frappé plus tôt pendant l'évacuation. Mes émotions ont pris le dessus sur ma raison. Il n'était pas logique de m'emporter pour si peu. Donc, je vous présente mes excuses.

- Ah Bones! C'est trop gentil! S'exclamait-il en exagérant un peu le ton.

- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique! Se plaignit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sarcastique. Écoutez Bones, j'accepte vos excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Sully et vous, mais je ne voulais pas vous blesser en vous rappelant sa mort.

- Il n'avait rien entre Sully et moi.

- Je comprendrais s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Sully était un gars génial! Il était très sympa, drôle, un excellent enquêteur… pas aussi bon que moi, mais…

- Mais vous êtes d'une arrogance.

- C'est ce que dit ma boucle de ceinture*, sourit-il. Écoutez, Bones. Peu importe ce qu'il y a, ou ce qu'il n'y a pas eu lieu avec Sully, je suis désolé. Il était très bien et vous méritez un partenariat avec quelqu'un de bien.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Vous ne me connaissez que depuis trois jours?

- Vous n'écoutiez pas, non, lorsqu'on vous a dit que j'étais le meilleur agent que le FBI ait connu? S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. J'ai de l'instinct. Je sais juger rapidement les gens… et je juge que vous vous dédiez à votre travail comme personne que j'aie rencontré dans ma vie. Vous vous en faites pour vos victimes. Vous voulez leur redonner leur identité et leur histoire. Alors que vous pouvez paraître froide et antipathique, quelqu'un qui cherche à vous connaître va rapidement apprendre que ce n'est qu'une façade pour les autres tenir au loin. Vous avez peur des relations interpersonnelles parce que la majorité des gens à qui vous avez fait confiance dans votre vie vous ont trahi. C'est pourquoi vous cherchez à garder autour de vous votre équipe de travail. Vous savez qu'elle ne vous trahira jamais. Vous méritez de faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui pourra faire partie de cette petite famille que vous avez créée autour de vous.

- Et vous?

- Quoi moi?

- Où vous tenez-vous dans toute cette histoire?

- Là où vous voudrez me faire une place, Bones », la regarda-t-il un instant avant de ramener les yeux sur la route.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence, Brennan réfléchissant avec concentration sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quelle place avait-elle pour lui dans sa vie? Et pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la possibilité d'avoir Booth comme partenaire pour les années à venir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'avoir le rouge montant aux joues.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Lovettsville et Booth se stationna devant une vieille grange abandonnée.

« C'est ici que les coordonnées du téléphone nous mène, dit Brennan.

- Bones, si on vous le demande, on a entendu quelqu'un crier! Dit Booth en sortant son pistolet, près à sortir de la voiture.

- Non.

- Quoi, non?

- On n'a pas entendu personne crier, dit-elle naturellement alors que Booth leva les yeux au ciel.

- On ne peut entrer dans cette grange sans mandat, Bones! Mais je peux entrer si je soupçonne que quelqu'un est en danger, dit-il alors que Brennan comprit soudainement son insinuation

- Ah! Ok! » Exagéra-t-elle en souriant, trouvant particulièrement amusant ce petit complot.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la portière de son véhicule, le contourna puis ouvrit celle de Brennan. Sans ne dire un mot de plus, il fouilla à sa cheville et lui tendit un pistolet.

« Il est chargé? Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- Ce n'est pas pour tirer à tout vent, lui chuchota-t-il. Vous ne l'utilisez que pour vous défendre. Vous NE tirez PAS si la cible s'appelle Booth, d'accord? Elle hocha la tête. Suivez-moi et restez derrière moi! »

Il avança tranquillement vers la grange, la gardant en joue en tout temps. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait perdu ses réflexes de tireur d'élite avec les années, mais ses gestes étaient ceux d'un homme qui faisait cela tous les jours. S'assurant que Brennan reste derrière lui, il atteignit la porte de la grange, s'assura qu'elle n'était pas piégée et l'ouvrit.

L'image qui apparut devant eux allait les hanter pour longtemps.

Du plafond de la grange pendaient les corps de cinq femmes attachés par la tête.

Certaines d'entre elles avaient une chair grisâtre, presque pâteuse, mangées par les rongeurs et les charognards. De d'autres ne restaient pratiquement que les os, les animaux s'étant arrangés du reste.

Avançant tranquillement, mettant un pied prudemment dans la grange, Brennan observait son environnement, observant la scène avec fascination et horreur.

« Centrale, 22705, Booth avait téléphoné à la centrale d'appel.

- Centrale, 22705, je vous écoute.

- J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicolégale au 12 158 Sunflower Field Place, Lovettsville, en Virginie, maintenant! Appelez aussi l'équipe du département d'anthropologie judiciaire l'Institut Jefferson, on a trouvé cinq nouveaux cadavres dans l'enquête des meurtres du marais, peut-être plus, avait-il dit en regardant Brennan avancer vers le centre de la pièce. Non! Je me fous du temps que ça prendra, continuait-il de parler au téléphone, je veux tout le branle-bas de combat ici d'ici une heu… »

Il arrêta nette sa phrase lorsqu'un reflet à quelques centimètres du sol attira son attention. Plissant les yeux, il vit plus clairement un fil de pêche qui était tendu de bord en bord de la pièce. Le suivant du regard, il leva les yeux vers le mur puis vers le plafond où il aperçut, caché dans l'ombre du comble** une énorme lame attachée par de grandes chaînes.

« BONES! » Hurla-t-il au moment où elle était sur le point de mettre le pied sur le fil.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone par terre et se jeta sur Brennan la projetant au sol avec lui. Il entendit au loin la lame se détacher et descendre à une vitesse folle vers eux. Dans un souffle froid, il la sentit frôler sa nuque. La lame se mouvait au-dessus d'eux comme un enfant sur une balançoire. Lentement, elle ralentissait sa course et lorsque Booth crut qu'elle avait enfin stoppé, il roula à côté de Brennan la respiration haletante.

Levant les yeux vers le haut, il vit la lame d'une faux fraichement aiguisée se balancer au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit rond le regard.

« Holà, fit-il.

- Ouais, continua Brennan. Cette lame aurait pu nous couper en deux d'un seul coup. Elle s'était levée pour observer la lame de plus près. Le tranchant est très aiguisé. Avec la vitesse de l'impact, elle aurait pu séparer notre colonne vertébrale avant même de savoir ce qu'il venait de nous arriver.

- C'est très bien, ça, Bones, disait-il sarcastiquement, un peu dégoûté de se faire décrire son propre démembrement, mais il faut sortir d'ici avant de finir comme dans _Cube***_.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire », dit-elle alors que Booth lui prit le poignet pour la ramener dans son véhicule.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Boucle de ceinture _cocky_ de Booth. _Cocky_ veut dire arrogant.

**Au Québec : entretoit.

*** Je n'ai pas vu _Cube_, je n'ai pas envie de voir _Cube. _Mon conjoint a vu _Cube_, il m'a décrit _Cube_… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir _Cube_. (Ça vous donne une petite idée du genre de film dont il s'agit!)

**NA : **Désolée à celui ou celle qui habite au 12 158 Sunflower Feild Place à Lovettsville en Virginie, j'ai choisi un endroit au hasard sur une carte! (To anybody who lives at the Sunflower Feild Place in Lovettesville, I'm sorry it was completely fortuitous! I just picked out a place on Google Maps. It's a lovely name though! It sounds very joyful!)

**NA2**: Je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour d'ici lundi, peut-être même mardi. Je suis demoiselle d'honneur au mariage d'une amie ce dimanche et c'est le début de la saison du patinage artistique (je suis entraineure). J'ai donc plein de trucs à faire d'ici là. Je vais essayer au meilleur de mes capacités de terminer mon prochain chapitre pendant mes temps morts. N'hésitez quand même pas à commenter!

**Prochainement :** La culpabilité ronge Booth. Que va-t-il faire pour s'en sortir?


	13. Chapitre 12: Désirs coupables

**À nath :** Merci! C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire telle que celle-ci où je bâtis une intrigue lentement comme ça! Je crois que j'y prends goût!

**Précédemment **: - Pendant une soirée cinéma, Booth se sent attiré vers Brennan, mais réprime ses désirs.

- Après avoir reçu un texto indiquant où se trouvait les autres corps, Booth et Brennan tombent dans un piège, passant à un cheveu de les tuer tous les deux.

**NA :** Yahoo! J'ai réussi à mettre à jour plus rapidement que je pensais. Ce chapitre ajoute un autre élément à l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Désirs coupables<strong>

_Ses mains étaient appuyées contre sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir son sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. _

_Il y avait trop de sang._

'_Seigneur, s'il-te-plaît, ne la prend pas! Pas encore!' Pria-t-il silencieusement. _

_« Allons, ne me laisse pas, disait-il frénétiquement en appuyant le plus fort possible contre sa poitrine, allons! Tiens bon! Regarde-moi, hé! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi! » _

_Elle le regarda. Il pouvait lire l'amour dans ses yeux, amour qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué._

_Il y avait trop de sang. _

_« Ce n'est… elle prit une respiration, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »_

_Il appuya encore plus fort contre le trou dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas une autre… pas encore!_

_Il y avait trop de sang._

_« Ne lâche pas, je t'en prie! Ne me laisse pas tomber » _

_Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il devait la protéger, c'était son boulot. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver?_

_Il y avait trop de sang. _

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seeley. _

_- Ne me quitte pas… je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas seul… je n'ai plus rien si tu t'en vas. »_

_Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

_Il y avait trop de sang. _

_« Je t'aime! Avait-elle chuchoté. _

_- Hannah! » Cria-t-il se battant avec sa poitrine afin d'empêcher l'inévitable._

_Il sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons et son cœur arrêter de battre. Il l'avait perdue… encore. _

« Booth! »

Il ne répondit pas.

« BOOTH! Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

- Euh? Il sortit de sa rêverie.

- Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il était assis à côté d'elle dans le coffre arrière de son VUS, sa tête appuyée dans ses mains. Il était de retour dans la petite route de terre devant la grange qui avait failli les emporter tous les deux. La nuit avait fait place au jour et la rue sombre et pluvieuse s'était changée en ce joli champ de tournesol ensoleillé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se redressa, mais garda ses yeux au sol.

« Ça va, Bones.

- Vous avez expérimenté un état de rêve éveillé pendant une courte période de temps.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- OUI, BONES, JE SUIS SÛR! Il avait dit ces mots avec peu de patience et une teinte de colère dans le fond de sa voix. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle recula un instant, surprise par son ton belliqueux. Ah, Bones, je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas perdre patience contre vous. Ce n'est rien… je ne traite pas ces événements aussi bien que je le devrais. Je n'aime pas beaucoup faire face à la mort.

- Excuses acceptées, sourit-elle. Il garda son regard un instant et lui sourit tristement à son tour avant de baisser ses yeux vers ses mains à nouveau.

- SEELEY BOOTH! Entendit-il la voix rauque et sévère de sa procureure préférée.

- Caroline, dit-il en se levant d'un coup sec.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête par tous les saints et les démons du Ciel et de l'enfer ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux?

- Caroline!

- Est-ce que je vous ai permis de parler? Je crois que non. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, au nom de tous ceux que je viens de nommer, d'entrer dans une grange privée sans mandat?

- Euh…

- Vous auriez pu gâcher toute votre enquête ET mon procès à cause de cette petite idiotie! Sans compter vous faire tuer! Avez-vous une petite idée de toute la paperasse que je devrai remplir pour que les preuves retrouvées ici soient présentables devant un jury? Et ça, c'est SI elles sont présentables devant un jury!

- Caroline, je…

- Et puis, avez-vous une idée du danger que vous couriez lorsque vous avez rentré dans ce trou à rats? Des pièges comme celui dans lequel vous êtes tombés, on en a trouvés une dizaine! L'agent Williams a failli se faire empaler lorsqu'il s'est assis sur bûche bien placée!

- Il va bien? S'enquit Brennan. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec Williams.

- Il a eu la frousse, mais pas une égratignure.

- Écoutez Caroline… commença Booth.

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos lamentables excuses! Aboya-t-elle avec une colère difficile à contrôler. Vous devez protéger le docteur Brennan. Encore et avant tout, LA PROTÉGER! C'était ça le plan! D'abord, vous la protégez; ensuite, vous attrapez le méchant! Vous êtes un bon marshal, Booth, mais ne me donnez pas l'occasion de parler à Cullen de votre irrépressible envie de jouer à nouveau les détectives. Vous voulez revenir au FBI? Bien! Mais vous le ferez sous mes conditions et ces conditions incluent une obéissance aveugle des procédures et des lois! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? Vous ne vous mettrez pas vous ou votre partenaire en danger parce que vous avez besoin d'une dose d'adrénaline, je vous en passe un papier!

- Caroline…

- Est-ce que vos prochaines paroles incluent une démission de quelques sortes, Booth? Parce que sinon, je ne veux rien entendre!

- Nous avons entendu quelqu'un crier! Intervint Brennan.

- Bones! Lui chuchota-t-il. Il n'avait réellement pas besoin qu'elle le mette davantage dans le pétrin.

- Crier? Demanda Caroline.

- Oui. Nous avons cru entendre quelqu'un crier… dans la grange. Elle était une menteuse pathétique. Il y avait… un cri… et Booth a voulu secourir la personne qui criait… n'est-ce pas, Booth? »

Il ne dit rien, ne fit que hocher de la tête.

« Vous êtes chanceux de l'avoir pour vous sauver les fesses », dit Caroline.

Voyant le visage défait de son agent favori s'assombrir sous ses yeux, sa culpabilité lui rongeant les traits, Caroline revoyait l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé huit ans auparavant et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'y était pas allé un peu trop fort. Elle avait, malgré tout, énormément d'affection pour le garçon et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. C'était peut-être même pour ça qu'elle l'avait querellé aussi fort. Elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qui était presque un fils pour elle.

« Je vous vois demain, Booth ».

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard farci à la fois de colère et de compassion et se retourna pour se rendre dans la grange.

Il garda les yeux au sol un instant, tentant de contrôler les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait triste, il se sentait en colère… Il avait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Allons, Bones, on retourne chez vous, murmura-t-il.

- Mais les corps…

- Laissez Zach et Kent s'en occuper ».

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et elle n'insista pas davantage. Elle contourna le véhicule, s'assit dans le siège passager et garda le regard vers la fenêtre pendant que la voiture s'en allait en trombe.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante. Elle ne savait quoi dire et il ne voulait rien dire. Il ne faisait que fixer la route tentant de calmer la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Caroline avait raison; il l'avait conduite directement dans la gueule du loup. Elle aurait pu mourir et ça aurait été de sa faute. Cette magnifique femme, belle, tellement intelligente, d'une si grande bonté, aurait pu mourir tranchée en deux et Dieu sait quoi d'autre ensuite, et ça aurait été de sa faute.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard. Il pouvait voir l'enfant abandonnée en elle et la femme généreuse qu'elle pouvait être. Il voyait son extérieur sobre et froid, mais voyait aussi son côté chaud et amusant. Il aimait comment elle prenait tout au sérieux et comment elle pouvait expliquer chaque phénomène de sa vie scientifiquement. Il aimait qu'elle regarde des films en italien seulement pour lui rappeler sa grand-mère et qu'elle aime le hockey.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez elle, il n'avait toujours pas dit mot. De longues minutes silencieuses passèrent et elle ne put rien faire sauf le regarder faire les cent pas. Plaçant le verre d'eau qu'elle s'était versé sur une table, elle se leva et chercha à dire quelque chose de réconfortant pour lui.

« Caroline avait tord, dit-elle doucement

- Non, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je vous… je vous ai mis en danger. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer et ça aurait été de ma faute.

- Non, Booth, c'est moi qui ne vous ai pas écouté. Vous m'aviez dit de rester derrière vous et je suis entrée dans la grange sans votre permission.

- J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège. Vous étiez sceptique et je ne vous ai pas écouté. En plus, j'y suis entré sans mandat. Maintenant, tout ce qu'on trouvera là-bas ne tiendra pas en cour.

- Booth.

- J'ai failli vous tuer, Bones! J'ai failli à ma tâche de vous protéger! » Il s'emportait. Elle pouvait le voir ruminer sa culpabilité et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les choses s'étaient bien terminées après tout et il lui aurait été impossible de savoir que la grange avait été piégée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

_Il y avait trop de sang. _

_« Ce n'est… elle prit une respiration, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »_

_Il appuya encore plus fort contre le trou dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas une autre… pas encore!_

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Booth! » Avait dit Brennan dans un vain espoir que ses paroles lui soient d'un petit réconfort.

Quelque chose se rompit en lui.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seeley! » Entendit-il à nouveau la voix d'Hannah.  
><em>

Avant même qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita vers elle, la poussa contre le mur le plus proche et envahit sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'agrippait, la mordait, l'embrassait. Les yeux fermés serrés, il faisait ce qu'il s'était empêché de faire depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontrée. Il enfourna sa langue dans sa bouche, en caressant savoureusement l'intérieur. Plus ses lèvres la dévoraient, plus il avait envie d'elle.

Dire qu'elle fut surprise aurait été un euphémisme, mais sentant la passion envahir l'homme qui l'attaquait si délicieusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec la même passion que lui. Glissant ses mains autour de son torse, elle le tira encore plus près d'elle et l'embrassait à son tour avec la même intensité. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme, mais elle n'avait pas été embrassée ainsi depuis si longtemps.

Il glissa ses lèvres vers le coin de sa bouche, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il laissait sa langue glisser sur la peau délicate de sa gorge et la dévora un instant avec passion. Il revint tranquillement à sa bouche, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais son corps.

Soudainement, il revoyait le visage sans vie d'Hannah et une pierre tombale dans un cimetière. Il ressentait à nouveau le vide laissé par la perte. Il revivait une vie qu'il n'avait pas été. Une vie vide de sens, vide d'amour, vide de vie…

À la même vitesse qu'il l'avait attaquée, il se disjoint d'elle, s'éloignant le plus possible. Il recula brusquement et accrocha une table derrière lui. La respiration ardue, le visage tendu et le regard fuyant, il cherchait une place où poser les yeux. Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de les lever, il trouva une Brennan confuse devant lui. Il ne put dire qu'un : « je suis désolé » avant de foncer vers sa chambre à coucher, claquant la porte avec force et s'appuya contre elle, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Seigneur, dites-moi que ce n'est pas encore en train d'arriver ».

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Je voulais vous remercier. Encore une fois, le dernier chapitre a été le plus lu de tous les chapitres. J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. N'hésitez pas à commenter à nouveau!

**Prochainement:** C'est lundi: Thérapie et babysitting.


	14. Chapitre 13: Témoignages

**Manoon :** Merci!

**( ) : **Merci. Désolée si tu as cru que je mettais à jour lundi! J'ai eu une très grosse semaine!

**Précédemment :** - Booth et Brennan ont failli mourir dans un piège placé par l'assassin et Booth, se sentant coupable, revoit une situation semblable qu'il avait vécue dans le passé.

- Booth embrasse furieusement Brennan et arrête tout avant ça n'aille plus loin, sans donner d'explication à Brennan.

**NA :** Ce chapitre est différent des autres. Il y a peu d'interaction entre les personnages, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire de Seeley. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Il y a aussi un passage caché qui est très important, mais je vous dirai pas lequel. ;^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Témoignage<strong>

_Avant même qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita vers elle, la poussa contre le mur le plus proche et envahit sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'agrippait, la mordait, l'embrassait. Les yeux fermés serrés, il faisait ce qu'il s'était empêché de faire depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontrée. Plus ses lèvres la dévoraient, plus il avait envie d'elle. _

_Il glissa ses lèvres vers le coin de sa bouche, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il laissait sa langue glisser sur la délicate peau de sa gorge et la dévora un instant avec passion. Il revint tranquillement à sa bouche, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais son corps. Il buvait de ses lèvres comme un bon vin, réchauffant tout son corps au passage. _

_Il glissa ses mains à sa nuque et l'entraina avec lui vers sa chambre à coucher. Se séparant un moment d'elle pour l'observer comme elle méritait de l'être, il sentit ses mains se faufiler sous son t-shirt, caressant les muscles de sa poitrine. Il sourit, fixant son regard; elle répondit à son sourire et avant qu'il ne le sache, elle avait passé son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. _

_Il était à demi-nu devant elle. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi nu devant une femme – à l'exception de l'incident de ce matin. Respirant fortement, essoufflé d'un exercice qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de faire, il la regarda enlever son chemisier, un bouton à la fois, l'ouvrant d'une lenteur agonisante. _

_Elle était une sirène dans la mer du Nord, l'attirant à sa perte. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle, il était ensorcelé. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer, glisser ses mains autour de sa taille et la tirer jusqu'à son lit où elle tomba sous lui._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux bleus qui n'étaient pas les siens, et d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, elle lui murmura : « Je t'aime, Seeley. _

_- Non, Bones! ». _

_Dans sa poitrine, il vit sortir de nulle part des vagues de sang. Un sang rouge, foncé, sombre. Il jeta ses mains sur la blessure et pouvait sentir le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Il y avait trop de sang. Il leva les yeux vers les siens et lui pria silencieusement de ne pas s'en aller. _

_Et dans un regard vide, elle soupira…_

Dans un sursaut, il était assis dans son lit cherchant à retrouver sa respiration perdue. Il sentait son débardeur se coller à sa peau et des gouttes de sueur glisser le long des muscles de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

'Ce n'était pas réel, se répétait-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve'.

Mais il avait beau tenter de s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien et la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux encore.

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça », se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

* * *

><p>Il avait passé une journée en enfer, littéralement. Brennan ne lui avait pas adressé parole de la journée et le seul regard qu'elle lui avait lancé était teinté d'une telle colère que c'était lui qui n'osa plus la regarder. Ils avaient donc passé la journée chacun de leur côté sans se parler et surtout sans avancer dans l'enquête. C'était en fin de soirée, alors qu'elle avait envoyé Angela lui annoncer qu'elle devait travailler tard, qu'il décida qu'il était essentiel d'appeler Kent et Charlie pour prendre sa relève; il ne pouvait plus endurer l'irritation de Bones et ressentait réellement ce sentiment d'anxiété qui menait toujours à la même débâcle.<p>

Il avait besoin de cette rencontre et ce n'étaient pas les remords qu'il ressentait envers Brennan qui allait l'empêcher.

Il sentait son angoisse monter à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers la salle de conférence où il avait l'habitude de se rendre tous les lundis après le boulot. Avançant tranquillement vers la porte vitrée, il savait que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui serait encore plus ardue que les autres. Trop s'était passé depuis la semaine dernière et trop de questions étaient en suspend.

Il considéra un moment l'option de se retourner et de partir, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Il savait qu'il sortirait probablement dans un meilleur état de cet endroit qu'il rentrerait, mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à l'idée de raconter sa vie à une bande d'étrangers.

La salle était pleine, comblée. Dans un seul coup d'œil, il vit des connaissances régulières et des occasionnelles. Il pouvait même apercevoir un ou deux nouveaux visages, mais ce fut celui de Gordon-Gordon qui l'attira en premier. Ce dernier croisant le regard de son patient s'approcha de lui d'un pas enthousiaste.

« Seeley Booth, lui tendit-il la main avec emballement.

- Gordon-Gordon. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, mon cher. Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répétait-il dit d'un ton jovial. Je suis heureux de te voir ici, j'ai entendu entre les branches que tu avais une nouvelle mission. Je suppose que tu as dû ressentir plusieurs sentiments partagés depuis quelques jours.

- En effet, c'est étrange de me retrouver au FBI à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ».

Booth leva les yeux et posa le regard sur l'imposant homme. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Gordon-Gordon avait toujours réussi à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Sa grande stature avait fait de lui un des seuls hommes de la planète à pouvoir intimider Booth. Sans savoir pourquoi, cet homme avait une autorité sur lui que peu d'hommes avaient eu avant.

« J'aimerais être le premier à présenter ce soir, dit Booth en baissant le regard.

- Tu parleras enfin de…

- Non, je ne suis pas même près d'être prêt à parler de l'événement. J'ai … j'ai joué hier. Il s'attendait soudainement à recevoir une claque ou une engueulade par la gueule.

- … continue, ordonna Gordon en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Je n'ai pas joué aux cartes ou au casino, mais j'ai pris des risques inutiles et j'ai réussi à me faire du mal… et à faire du mal à Bones.

- Bones?

- Au Dr Brennan, se reprit-il.

- Ta cliente?

Booth hocha la tête.

- Intéressant… c'est bien elle qui…

Booth hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Encore plus intéressant.

- Vous dites cela sur un ton…

- Tu t'es porté volontaire pour cette mission, Seeley?

- On m'y a assigné à cause de mon histoire au FBI.

- Tu es sûr?

Booth ne dit rien, il ne fit que regarder son psychologue favori.

- Bon, il est l'heure de commencer », dit le psychiatre avec une grande joie.

Sans dire un mot supplémentaire, Booth s'avança davantage dans la pièce où un léger brouillarde fumée régnait. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls endroits publics de tout Washington où il était permis de fumer et les participants s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sans donner de commentaires, Booth s'approcha de sa chaise habituelle dans cet air à la fois nauséabond et réconfortant. Il était en sécurité ici. Il l'avait toujours été.

« Bonjours à tous, dit Gordon-Gordon d'un ton plus monotone qu'à son habituel. Bienvenue à cette rencontre des Joueurs Anonymes. Nous avons aujourd'hui deux nouveaux participants à qui je laisserai le plaisir de se présenter plus tard. Je vais vous faire un rappel des règles. D'abord, et c'est ce qui est le plus important, en entrant ici vous avez signé un contrat stipulant que tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce y restait. On vous demande la plus stricte des confidentialités. Ensuite, on ne juge pas les histoires des autres, nous sommes tous ici dans le même bateau. Nous avons tous, à un moment ou à un autre, vécu une situation difficile qui nous a menés au jeu ou qui a découlé du jeu. Aucun jugement ne sera accepté. Comme d'habitude, nous allons commencer la rencontre par le témoignage d'un vétéran. Seeley? »

Booth regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas certain qu'il avait envie de faire cela, mais les événements des derniers jours ne lui donnaient pas le choix. C'était une question de survie.

* * *

><p>« Vous réfléchissez à quelque chose? » Entendit-elle une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit l'agent Kent qui la gardait avec Charlie pendant que Booth faisait… peu importe ce qu'il faisait les lundis soirs.<p>

L'agent Kent était un homme imposant, d'une forte stature toute faite de musculature et esthétiquement agréable à regarder. Il était, évidemment, un peu moins attirant que Booth, mais il était un homme dont la compagnie était grandement désirable.

Elle avait travaillé toute la journée sur les restes des nouvelles victimes afin de leur redonner leur identité. Elles étaient mortes d'une manière anonyme et atroce; elle voulait leur redonnait un visage et un nom.

Mais même si elle avait tenté toute la journée de se concentrer sur l'identification de ces victimes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son indiscrétion avec Booth. Elle était une des femmes les plus intelligentes du monde, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Une seconde, il l'embrassait comme elle n'avait été embrassée depuis plusieurs années. La suivante, il la fuyait comme si elle était atteinte du bacille _Yersinia pestis*_ la laissant haletante et frustrée dans le corridor. Elle n'avait pu le regarder en face ensuite.

De quel droit pouvait-il la faire se sentir de la sorte et l'abandonner ensuite? Il n'était pas meilleur que tous les autres hommes qui l'avaient abandonnée auparavant.

« Oui, répondit-elle enfin. Je me posais des questions à propos des marques de couteau sur la boîte crânienne. Elles me rendent un peu perplexes. Elles contiennent des caractéristiques de celles sur les autres crânes, mais il y a aussi des différences. Je devrais prendre une impression négative afin de m'assurer de trouver réponse à ces questionnements.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous sembliez préoccupée, soucieuse.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il sèchement lui laissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas comme votre collègue là-bas et me laissez travailler en paix. Elle pointa l'agent Charlie qui parlait avec vigueur au téléphone au bas de plateforme. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à être agité comme ça?

- L'agent Charlie a des problèmes avec madame Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Elle n'est pas très emballée qu'il passe ses soirées à observer une superbe, géniale et célèbre scientifique, flirta-t-il en s'approchant subtilement d'elle.

- Ça, c'est votre opinion ou celle de madame Charlie? Répondit-elle au flirte.

- Les deux, mais disons que cette opinion ne représente pas la même chose pour chacun.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Pour Mme Charlie, votre beauté, votre intelligence et votre célébrité est une menace, pour moi, c'est un cadeau.

- Agent Kent! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Appelez-moi Eddy », dit-il et lui fit un clin d'œil subtil avant de se retourner vers le bas de la plateforme

Elle rougit un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet de flirt. Il lui arrivait que des hommes l'approchent, mais pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, elle semblait les éloigner aussitôt qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Et pourtant, ces dernières semaines, tous les hommes provenant du FBI semblaient s'intéresser à elle.

Elle soupira et répudia Booth pour la faire se sentir ainsi.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, je m'appelle Seeley et je suis un joueur compulsif.<p>

- Bonjour Seeley, dit en chœur le groupe.

- J'ai commencé à jouer en sortant de l'armée il y a près de douze ans. Je m'étais rendu à Las Vegas avec un camarade avec cinquante dollars en poche et j'en suis sorti avec plus de 10 000 dollars. Le lendemain, j'avais tout perdu et vidais mon compte de banque pour tenter de les récupérer. J'aimais croire que mon problème était sous contrôle. J'avais un fils, un bon boulot et je vivais une belle vie. Pour les raisons que la plupart d'entre vous savez déjà, il y a huit ans, j'ai sombré. J'ai tout perdu, mon boulot, ce qui restait de ma famille, tout. Après quelques mois à me lever que pour jouer et une tentative de suicide ratée, une amie m'a trouvé un emploi chez les marshals. Je pouvais enfin soulager ma culpabilité. Je protégeais des bonnes personnes qu'on avait mis en danger.

Il y a quatre ans, on m'a assigné à la protection d'une jeune femme. Son nom était Hannah Burley. Elle était journaliste et elle était absolument magnifique. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui pouvaient illuminer une pièce et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle était vraiment superbe.

Cependant, elle était aussi imprudente. Elle s'était aussi mis les pieds dans les plats lorsqu'elle a enquêté sur quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû enquêter. Elle avait mis son nez dans une histoire incluant la mafia et la corruption de policiers. Elle les avait dénoncés au FBI et on l'avait mis dans le programme de protection des témoins jusqu'à ce que leur procès soit terminé.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne comme elle. Non seulement elle était magnifiquement jolie, mais elle était aussi superbement intelligente et drôle. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je n'avais plus rien et elle est devenue tout pour moi. Je pouvais enfin espérer avoir une vie où je ne me sentais pas coupable en tout temps.

Mais, un soir…

_« Ok, Hannah, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai fait la guerre, j'ai vu des meurtres de masse, j'ai passé plusieurs fois à un cheveu de la mort et je dois te jurer que c'était les deux pires heures de ma vie. _

_- Allons, Seeley. Ce n'était pas si pire! Il faut que tu avoues qu'il y a un message sous toute cette… _

_- Torture? _

_- … histoire! Il y a un message de tolérance, d'acceptation. N'aimerais-tu pas vivre dans un monde où tout le monde s'accepte?_

_- Pour une gagnante de prix de journalisme, tu as une vision outrageusement positive de la réalité! »_

_Je sortais du cinéma avec elle. Mon bras avait glissé à sa taille et mon nez se glissa dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient les baies fraiches et les roses. En cet instant précis, je vivais un moment de parfait bonheur, le premier depuis quatre ans. _

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte du cinéma, je vis la pluie qui tombait drue dans la rue. Il tombait des clous et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Je plaçai un baiser sur sa joue. _

_« Je vais chercher la voiture, reste ici au chaud! » _

_Elle me sourit et accepta. Je courrai jusqu'à la voiture. Lorsque je m'approchai du débarcadère du cinéma, elle m'attendait à la porte sous le tableau d'affichage. _

_C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Il était grand, habillé en noir de la tête au pied et avança directement sur elle. _

_« Nooon! » Criai-je alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. _

_Je stationnai ma voiture à cet endroit, en plein milieu de la rue, et je sortis pour courir vers elle la protéger. _

_« Hannah, court! » _

_Elle se retourna. Il sortit son arme et lui tira un seul coup, à bout portant, contre sa poitrine. Je vis son regard s'arrondir, faire un pas par en arrière et s'écrouler sur le trottoir. L'assassin avait déjà disparu. _

Je plaçai mes mains sur sa poitrine et appuyai fort sur sa plaie. Tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais laissée, seule, sur un trottoir, en pleine rue alors que la mafia et la police en voulait à sa vie. Elle avait beau me répéter que ce n'était pas de ma faute, tout ce que je pensais était que je l'avais tuée. On me payait pour la protéger et tout ce que j'étais arrivé à faire était de tomber amoureux d'elle et la tuer. Si j'étais resté professionnel, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé seule sur ce trottoir. Tout était de ma faute. Elle était morte et je n'avais plus rien à nouveau.

Le lendemain des funérailles, j'étais à Atlantic City et je dépensais mes économies des dernières années. Ce fut Gordon-Gordon qui me vit apparaître sur son perron un soir, un pistolet à la main près à tenter de me suicider à nouveau. Je n'ai pas rejoué depuis ».

J'avais fini mon témoignage. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Il y avait un petit nuage de fumée par-dessus le cercle de personnes assises. Aucun n'avait les yeux levés, aucun n'avait les yeux secs.

Après un long moment de silence, Gordon-Gordon se redressa et prit parole.

« Pourquoi sentais-tu le besoin de nous donner ce témoignage aujourd'hui, Seeley?

- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai une nouvelle cliente et je me sens retomber dans le même bateau qu'avec Hannah.

- Vous êtes amoureux de votre nouvelle cliente?

- Je l'ignore, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai peur que ce soit inévitable et je ne peux pas l'aimer! Je l'ai déjà mise en danger hier. Si je l'aime, elle mourra. Tout ceux que j'aime meurt! Je ne peux juste pas!

- Dis-moi, Seeley, est-ce que c'est toi qui as appuyé sur la gâchette du pistolet qui a tué Hannah?

- Non, dit-il en baissant les yeux, il savait où Gordon-Gordon voulait en venir. Mais si j'étais resté professionnel, si je ne m'étais pas permis de tomber amoureux d'elle, elle serait toujours en vie.

- Peut-être! Et peut-être aussi que ces hommes auraient trouvé un autre moyen pour la tuer! Peut-être qu'ils auraient attendu qu'elle ne soit plus sous ta protection. Peut-être auriez-vous rompu aussitôt le procès terminé. Peut-être auriez-vous vécu une vie heureuse peuplée d'enfants et de petits-enfants. Qui sait? On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je sais que mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé. Seeley, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire et ce que tu dois ressentir, mais pense à ces moments heureux que tu as vécus avec Hannah. N'es-tu pas heureux de les avoir vécus? Ta vie n'a-t-elle pas été, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, plus belle parce qu'elle a été là? Maintenant pense au docteur Brennan. Te priveras-tu de moments semblables avec elle parce que tu as peur de souffrir?

- J'ai peur que si je la perds, je ne survivrai pas… pas encore.

- Tu as survécu les deux dernières fois, non? »

Et sur cette parole sage, Gordon s'adressa au reste du groupe pour introduire le prochain témoignage.

_À suivre…_

* bacille _Yersinia pestis = _La peste

**NA**: Merci de lire! J esuis toujours étonnée de voir les réactions à chaque chapitre! Je vous remercie beaucoup!


	15. Chapitre 14: Ted

**Manooon ( ) : **Merci beaucoup, la confrontation Booth/Brennan ne devrait pas tarder.

**Sonia :** J'aimerais être écrivaine pour enfants, c'est un projet que je caresse depuis quelques temps déjà. Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire!

**Nath :** Merci. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait aidé à comprendre, je craignais qu'il confonde quelques personnes. Merci encore!

**Bonesaddict :** Booth avait déjà mentionné ces rencontres au début de la sixième saison. J'aurais vraiment aimé en être témoin dans la série. Quant au passage caché, si je t'en parlais, il ne serait plus caché. Je peux seulement te dire que ça a rapport à l'enquête et non à la relation Booth/Brennan.

**Précédemment**: Suite à un baiser passionné avec Brennan, Booth se rend à une rencontre des joueurs anonymes où il raconte son histoire avec Hannah qui s'est fait tuer pendant qu'elle était sous sa protection.

**NA:** Merci pour tous vos beaux commentaires. Voici un chapitre un peu moins intéressant, mais essentiel pour le déroulement de l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Ted<br>**

Il se leva de sa chaise. Les autres témoignages étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus habituels. Des hommes et des femmes avaient perdu leur famille, leur maison, leur emploi pour jouer. Certains avaient même eu des problèmes avec la justice ou avaient eu des fréquentations douteuses.

« Seeley, je peux te parler un moment? » Appela Gordon du fond de la salle.

Il ressentait déjà le poids des mots qu'allaient prononcer Gordon s'abattre sur ses épaules. Les paroles sages du vieil homme étaient toujours quelques peu difficiles à digérer, mais apportaient un véritable éclairage sur ce qui était sombre dans sa vie. Il s'avança vers l'homme imposant.

« Oui?

- Ton témoignage aujourd'hui – et ne le prends pas mal, je suis heureux que tu te soies ouvert enfin – mais… pourquoi? Ressens-tu vraiment ce que tu crois que tu ressens pour le docteur Brennan?

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours…

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Dr. Wyatt! S'écria Booth. Pas de ça, je vous en prie.

- Seeley, si tu veux aimer un jour, tu devras apprendre à t'aimer toi-même et à te pardonner.

- Jamais je n'oublierai…

- Et ce n'est pas ce dont je parle présentement. Il y a une distinction claire entre le pardon et l'oubli. Le pardon est un processus essentiel dans l'acceptation des événements difficiles que nous vivons dans notre vie. Il fait partie du deuil. L'oubli est un moyen vil de tenter d'effacer quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas avoir vécu. L'oubli est hypocrite et apocryphe. Il n'existe pas, car il est impossible de complètement oublier. Pour aimer quelqu'un, vraiment l'aimer, tu dois t'aimer toi-même, te pardonner. Tu dois te croire digne d'amour…

- Eh bien, je suis damné alors, le coupa-t-il.

- … et la première étape de l'acceptation est de reconnaître ce qui est arrivé et le fait que tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Mais, c'était de ma faute.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas et tu le sais très bien.

- Si je n'avais pas…

- Et si monsieur et madame Hitler avait décidé de se tenir tranquille ce soir-là au lieu de batifoler? Dit-il sarcastiquement, tentant de marquer son point. Les « si » n'amènent rien! Tu bases ton existence sur la culpabilité que tu ressens à propos d'un événement sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle. Tu mets ta vie en danger tous les jours pour tenter de payer le prix d'une catastrophe dont tu n'es pas responsable! Tu dois reconnaître que cette catastrophe est arrivée et tu dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu dois d'abord en parler. Si tu n'en parles pas à moi, trouve quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais pour avancer, pour donner à cette femme tout l'amour qu'elle mérite d'avoir, tu dois apprendre à t'aimer à nouveau ».

Il l'observa un moment, absorbé par ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais raconté ce qu'il était arrivé ce jour-là. À personne. Plusieurs personnes savaient ce qu'il était arrivé, il y avait eu enquête, l'affaire avait été très médiatisée. Son histoire faisait partie de tous les dossiers à son sujet. Des psychologues, des procureurs, des directeurs de toutes les institutions gouvernementales savaient qui il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais jamais il n'en avait glissé mot à personne.

« Bones, je … je l'ai embrassé hier, dit-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Ah bon? Demanda Wyatt intéressé.

- J'ai… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Une minute, elle me rassurait et la suivante, elle était écrasée entre le mur et moi et nous nous embrassions comme des adolescents dans une série télé. Avant que je ne le sache, je me rappelais d'Hannah et de la dernière fois que je m'étais permis de me sentir comme ça pour quelqu'un.

- Qu'as-tu fais alors?

- J'ai arrêté immédiatement et je me suis éloigné d'elle. Elle était tellement belle que j'ai dû prendre tout mon courage pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Je me suis caché dans ma chambre. Ce matin, elle était tellement en colère contre moi qu'elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole.

- Je peux comprendre sa frustration. Petite question : veux-tu entreprendre quelque chose avec le docteur Brennan?

- Non. Pas tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. Je suis imprudent lorsque mes émotions sont à fleur de peau. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la mettre en danger, pas avec ce malade mental qui la poursuit.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que j'en pense?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de vous en empêcher? Blaga-t-il.

- Je crois que tes sentiments pour le docteur Brennan sont authentiques. Certains points de vue extérieurs auraient pu penser que ce n'était qu'une tentative de réminiscence de ton histoire avec Hannah, mais nous savons tous les deux que l'histoire entre elle et toi – et je parle ici du docteur Brennan – est plus profonde que cela. Lorsque cette femme, qui sans le savoir, a été si importante pour toi, t'a rassuré, tu n'as pu que répondre aux sentiments que tu ressens. Tu l'as donc embrassé. Il est normal que les souvenirs de cette fatale soirée avec Hannah te reviennent à l'esprit. C'est un événement traumatisant que tu as vécu avec elle, ta peur est légitime. Mon conseil, pour ce qu'il vaut, est de te réconcilier avec le docteur Brennan, de terminer votre enquête au plus vite et ensuite de réfléchir sur l'avenir que tu veux avoir, que ce soit avec elle ou non.

- Vous savez, Gordon-Gordon, commença Booth en souriant… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un ami comme vous?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Seeley! La question est pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas d'avoir un ami comme moi? » Rit-il avec son patient.

* * *

><p>Maggy Weir. C'était le nom de la première victime. Maggy Weir, 22 ans. Elle était née à Princeton en Virginie occidentale et avait quitté la maison pour étudier la physique des particules au MIT, dans le Massachussetts. Sa mère était gardienne d'enfants et son père infirmier. Sa famille était sans histoire. Elle avait disparue le 26 juillet 2010 chez ses parents alors qu'elle les visitait pour les vacances d'été. Elle aidait sa mère à garder la marmaille lorsqu'un homme dans la rue l'avait interpellée. Les enfants n'avaient pas pu donner une description plus précise du suspect. On ne l'avait jamais revue ensuite.<p>

De toutes les victimes, ses traumas étaient les pires. Elle avait été torturée plusieurs heures, sinon plusieurs jours avant d'être pendue. Son crâne avait été ouvert et son cerveau dérobé _post mortem_, ce qui, après tout, était pratiquement une bénédiction.

Tentant de garder un recul sur ses sentiments, Brennan cherchait des indices qui pouvaient l'aider à coincer le salopard qui avait pu faire du mal à cette fille sans histoire, belle, intelligente et généreuse.

Elle entendit quelqu'un monter sur la plateforme, elle ne leva pas le regard. Elle savait que c'était l'agent Kent qui venait tenter de la déconcentrer de sa tâche à nouveau.

« Eddy, je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de me déranger.

- Eddy? »

C'était la voix de Booth. Booth? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne de ci-tôt! Elle leva le regard et le vit grand et fier devant elle. Il avait toujours son sourire malin et son œil brillant. Elle dut se rappeler qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Elle baissa les yeux et recommença à travailler.

« Sérieusement, vous appelez Kent: Eddy? Il a quoi, dix-huit ans, pour se faire appeler Eddy?

- L'agent Kent a 31 ans!

- Toujours trop au pied de la lettre, Bones. Toujours trop au pied de la lettre. Vous avez des infos sur la première victime? »

Elle ne dit mot. D'un seul geste, elle glissa vers lui un dossier qui contenait toutes les informations à propos de la victime.

« Vous avez trouvé tout ceci à partir de cela? Demanda-t-il en pointant le corps gluant de la jeune femme. Il ne reçut qu'un regard assassin en guise de réponse. D'accord, accepta-t-il la réponse. Bones, je voulais vous parler d'hier.

- Et moi, je voudrais que cette enquête soit terminée afin que je puisse revenir à ma routine, dit-elle à brûle pourpoint. C'est dommage, on n'a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut!

- Bones! S'il-vous-plait, je voudrais réellement vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en ne levant pas les yeux du corps de la jeune femme.

- Hier… vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, après qu'on soit ressorti de la grange, j'étais un peu choqué par ce que nous venions de vivre. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de vous avoir mis en danger. Lorsque vous m'avez assuré que tout n'était pas de ma faute, j'ai craqué. J'ai commis une grave erreur professionnelle hier, Bones. Ne croyez pas que je ne veux pas de vous, mais d'entreprendre une relation avec vous serait imprudent. Je nous mettrais vous et moi en danger et je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Je n'ai pas agi de façon professionnelle hier et je m'en excuse.

- Votre attitude manquait de professionnalisme, certes, mais je peux comprendre que votre comportement une fois expliqué comme cela. Il est vrai que l'affection que partagent deux personnes peut les rendre vulnérables et irrationnelles. Dans notre métier, ces deux caractéristiques peuvent être fatales. J'accepte donc vos excuses en autant que ça ne se reproduise plus… jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit conclue, leva-t-elle les yeux en souriant à l'homme devant elle.

- C'est tout? Sourit-il. Pas de gifle, ni de cri? Je m'attendais à devoir continuer ma tirade _ad vitam eternam_.

- Que voulez-vous, Booth? Je suis extraordinaire comme ça, se leva-t-elle pour se rendre dans les limbes.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, Bones, sourit-il en descendant de la plateforme pour rejoindre Kent et Charlie. Les gars, merci de votre aide ce soir, serra-t-il la main aux deux hommes.

- C'est ce pour quoi nous sommes payés, dit Kent.

- Vous savez comme moi que c'est faux! Je sais qu'on ne se bat pas pour travailler avec le Dr. Brennan. Je voulais vous remercier de vous être portés volontaire.

- Un chèque, c'est un chèque, dit Charlie. Dommage que ma femme ne le voit pas comme ça!

- Communiquez avec Mandy aux ressources humaines du département de la justice. Elle vous rémunéra comme on vous l'avait promis.

- Merci, Agent Booth. Et puis, une fois qu'on la connait un peu, elle est plutôt de bonne compagnie! Et elle est très jolie en plus!

- Merci Agent Kent! » Remercia Booth ne voulant pas qu'un autre homme complimente Brennan comme il le faisait dans son esprit.

Sans attendre davantage, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entreposage des ossements.

« Bones, vous devriez venir vous coucher. Il est très tard et nous avons une grosse journée demain.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- On a l'impression d'entendre un enfant de cinq ans. Allons, Bones, nous devons parler à la mère de la première victime demain. Il faut déterminer quand l'assassin tuera sa prochaine victime et il nous faut identifier toutes les autres victimes et avertir leurs parents. Nous avons un boulot énorme cette semaine et pour le faire efficacement, il faut que nous soyons en forme et la forme passe par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous êtes docteur, vous devriez le savoir. Et comme pour appuyer les dires de Booth, l'estomac de Brennan poussa un cri si fort que Booth, de l'entrée de la salle, l'entendit. Était-ce votre estomac, Bones?

- Non!

- Ne le niez pas, la terre a probablement tremblé à la surface. J'ai peur qu'on lance une alerte au Tsunami.

- Les Tsunamis sont provoqués par des tremblements de terre sous-marin. Nous ne sommes pas sous l'eau.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'avez probablement rien mangé depuis ce matin. Allons Bones, il est tard. J'ai faim, vous avez faim, nous avons faim! Il y a ce petit bar en face du diner pas très loin où on sert de la nourriture et où ils diffusent la partie. Les _Flyers _contre les _Capitals_, ça va être chaud! Allons Bones, suppliait-il.

- Vous parlez du _Founding fathers?_

- Ouais. Vous connaissez?

- J'adore cet endroit.

- Parfait, alors hop, hop! Allez cherchez votre manteau! »

* * *

><p>Princeton, en Virginie occidentale, était une petite ville de près de 8000 habitants où chacun se connaissait et connaissait l'histoire du voisin. Il n'y avait eu aucun meurtre depuis plus de trente ans et cette statistique rendait fiers les habitants de la ville. Cependant, la disparition de leur enfant chérie, la première à faire partie des <em>Ivy leagues<em> de l'histoire de la municipalité, il y avait moins d'un an, avait assombri les visages fiers et heureux de la ville.

Booth et Brennan étaient partis très tôt ce matin-là, malgré une légère gueule de bois, conséquence d'une partie de hockey bien excitante, pour se rendre dans cette ville et annoncer eux-mêmes aux parents de Maggy qu'elle était décédée.

« Je déteste annoncer à des parents que leur fille est morte.

- Ils s'en doutent probablement. Il n'y avait pas d'indications dans son dossier que Maggy avait des problèmes ou qu'elle n'ait pas été heureuse dans son choix de carrière, dit Brennan.

- Quand on est parent et que notre enfant disparaît, Bones, on garde toujours un léger espoir qu'il ne soit pas mort. Ça fait partie d'être humain.

- Mes parents ont disparu lorsque j'avais quinze ans.

- Je sais.

- Pour moi, m'imaginer qu'ils soient morts, même si j'entretenais l'espoir du contraire, était réconfortant. S'ils étaient morts, ce n'était pas leur choix de m'abandonner à la première famille d'accueil venue, dit-elle en baissant les yeux alors que Booth lui prit la main, sympathique à sa peine.

- Je sais ».

Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte où ils frappèrent doucement. Une petite femme dans la cinquantaine ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts et elle avait laissé des pointes de gris apparaître dans sa chevelure. On voyait le labeur des années de travail se lire sur son visage, mais ses yeux bleus-gris laissaient voir l'énergie d'une femme qui était encore capable de travailler quelques années.

« Madame Weir?

- Oui?

- FBI Agent spécial Seeley Booth, voici ma partenaire, docteur Tempérance Brennan. Est-ce que je peux vous parler une seconde?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr! Entrez, venez au salon.

- Est-ce que monsieur Weir est à la maison?

- Non, laissez-moi un moment pour demander à ma collègue de me remplacer et pour appelez mon mari ».

Les deux partenaires s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et observa un moment la pièce. On pouvait entendre le cri des enfants qui s'amusaient dans la cour extérieure. La propreté de la maison était étonnamment impeccable étant donné qu'une dizaine d'enfants venaient y passer la journée chaque jour. Il était cependant évident que les enfants étaient bien ici. Les murs étaient décorés de dessins d'enfants et des jouets étaient méticuleusement rangés dans tous les coins.

Après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme en uniforme médical pénétra dans la maison. Il avait l'air affable, généreux. Ses cheveux gris entouraient un visage exempt de rides et de les petits yeux transparaissait de la tendresse. Il avança vers le salon et tendit une main vers les deux agents.

« Jimmy Weir, se présenta-t-il.

- Agent spécial Booth, FBI. Voici ma partenaire, le docteur Temperance Brennan.

- L'auteure?

- Je suis ici en tant qu'anthropologue judiciaire.

- Oh mon Dieu! » Chuchota-t-il en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Il avait toujours été difficile pour Brennan d'expliquer ce qu'était l'anthropologie judiciaire au citoyen moyen. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait écrit son roman au départ. Cependant, son domaine aujourd'hui connu, elle ressentait maintenant une ombre la suivre à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son métier. Certaines personnes étaient horrifiées par ce qu'elle faisait, d'autres la regardait comme si elle était l'annonciatrice de la mort. Jimmy Weir avait lu ses livres, il savait maintenant que Brennan n'était pas venu que pour lui en signer une copie.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous deux? Dit la gentille dame en entrant dans le salon pour s'assoir à côté de son mari. Je suppose que vous voulez nous poser des questions sur la disparition de Maggy ».

Booth prit une inspiration.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé des restes humains que nous avons identifiés comme étant Maggy ».

Comme il l'avait anticipé, les deux parents se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en une embrassade teintée de pleurs et de larmes. La lourdeur d'une authentique tristesse pesait sur les épaules de tous dans la pièce. Booth observait les deux parents endeuillés se réconfortant et cherchant un quelconque indice dans leur réaction, mais tout avait l'air réel, authentique. Après quelques minutes, les pleurs se calmèrent et les questions se posèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda la dame.

- Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider avec cela, dit Booth. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé le jour de sa disparition.

- Maggy est… était une fille très généreuse. Elle revenait tous les étés m'aider avec le jardin d'enfants. Je la payais un maigre salaire, bien sûr, mais elle le faisait par bonté d'âme et non pour l'argent. Un après-midi, elle jouait dehors avec des enfants quand un homme est passé. Je ne l'ai pas vu, ce sont les enfants qui me l'ont dit. Les enfants ont raconté qu'elle n'était pas contente de le voir. Ils avaient très peur de lui. Ils ont dit qu'elle lui avait demandé de partir, mais qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il puisse lui parler en privé. Elle est sorti du jardin et nous ne l'avons pas revue ensuite.

- Cet homme, est-ce que les enfants ont pu le décrire?

- Pas précisément. Les enfants que je garde ont moins de quatre ans, agent Booth. Ils ne peuvent décrire quelqu'un avec fidélité. Certains d'entre eux ne parlent même pas encore.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle connaissait la personne qui voulait lui parler? Avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait être?

- Non, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait des problèmes. Elle gardait sa vie privée très secrète.

- A-t-elle eu une relation sérieuse quelques mois avant qu'elle disparaisse?

- Elle m'a parlé d'un type, Ted, je crois. Elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Boston et qu'ils étaient sortis quelques fois ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle gardait ses relations très secrètes comme je vous ai dit. Mais c'était fini depuis des mois déjà lorsqu'elle est disparue!

- Savez-vous comment l'histoire s'est terminée?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Vous croyez que c'était lui dans le jardin?

- C'est possible, c'est aussi possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre complètement, spécialement si vous dites qu'elle était discrète.

- Quand croyez-vous que nous pourrons avoir accès aux restes de notre fille? Demanda Jimmy soudainement avec une voix émotive.

- Aussitôt que possible, dit Brennan. Nous devons d'abord terminer l'enquête et nous assurer que nous avons toutes les preuves.

- Je comprends, répondit l'homme endeuillé. Je vous remercie.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions de votre patience, dit Booth en lui glissant sa carte. Si vous avez des souvenirs ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ».

* * *

><p>« Vous croyez que c'est ce Ted? Demanda Brennan dans la voiture en route vers l'Institut.<p>

- Peut-être, mais le père ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Vous croyez que son père l'a tuée?

- Peut-être, ça ne correspond pas au profil cependant.

- Vous croyez que c'est un hasard que les deux mères des victimes travaillent avec des enfants?

- Je ne sais pas, faudrait donner ces infos à Sweets.

- Bah! Dit Brennan, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Sweets.

- On m'a dit qu'il était très bon, le meilleur.

- Si c'est ce qu'on vous a dit! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Allons Bones! Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement votre domaine, mais la psychologie m'a aidé à résoudre plusieurs enquêtes et connaître la manière de penser des criminels m'a permis de mieux protéger la majorité de mes clients.

- Et en ce qui concerne notre tueur?

- Je l'ignore. Il ne correspond pas au profil typique. Je suis vraiment… commença-t-il alors qu'il sentit vibrer le téléphone dans la poche intérieur de son veston… embêté par… il regarda le texto qu'il venait de recevoir avant de laisser sortir d'une voix faible… lui.

- Ça va? »

Booth ne répondit rien, il ne fit que donner son téléphone à Brennan qui put y lire.

_Continuez votre bon travail, agent Booth – Ted. _

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Vous avez probablement deviné qu'on mentionne le tueur dans ce chapitre… mais qui est Ted?

Merci pour tous les commentaires.

**Prochainement :** Oups, B&B ont oublié leur thérapie avec Sweets (c'était prévu, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai oublié), on étire un peu l'élastique et on part à la recherche de Ted.


	16. Chapitre 15: Suspect numéro un

**Nath :** Je crains que nos deux B aient décidé d'être des adultes matures et responsables… pour quelques jours... peut-être… qui sait? Quant à Ted, il faudra lire pour le savoir.

**Riribones .sonia **(ou juste sonia, je ne suis pas sûre) : Merci! Je crois que je vais commencer mon roman aussitôt que j'aurai fini la rédaction de cette fanfiction. J'ai aussi une nouvelle série de one-shot en préparation :)

**NA : **Un autre chapitre un peu moins intéressant, mais je vous promets que c'est le dernier avant un bon moment! Le prochain sera à couper le souffle, c'est une promesse.

**NA 2 : **Un peu de langage vulgaire, n'oubliez pas que cette histoire est classée T (teenagers/adolescents)

**Précédemment : **- Booth et Brennan s'ouvrent à la possibilité d'entreprendre une relation après leur enquête.

- Après avoir interrogé la famille de la première victime, Booth reçoit un texto signé du nom d'un suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Suspect numéro un <strong>

Un grand carton sur lequel il était écrit « Ted » en grosses lettres était placé au centre du demi-cercle formé de tous les membres de l'équipe du département d'anthropologie de l'Institut Jefferson. L'équipe sentait le besoin de se rencontrer. Le meurtrier s'approchait trop près d'eux pour qu'on perde davantage de temps. Dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, un Booth agité faisait les cent pas autour de l'affiche cherchant à trouver comment retrouver l'homme qui lui avait envoyé le SMS. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que ce type ait réussi à avoir son numéro de portable.

« Ok, nous avons un nom partiel, une scène de crime, un mode opératoire, un profil, disait Camille résumant les indices qu'ils avaient.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, disait Booth avec rudesse. Ce que je veux savoir est comment ce fils-de-pute a réussi à trouver mon numéro de téléphone!

- J'ai retracé le texto, il provient d'un téléphone jetable payé comptant, affirma Angela.

- Et à propos de l'acte de propriété sur _Sunflower field place_? Demanda Cam.

- On n'a rien, dit Booth. La grange avait été louée par une compagnie à numéro et payée comptant. Le propriétaire n'avait jamais vu le locataire et… il a vomi lorsqu'on lui a décrit ce qu'on a trouvé dans sa grange; tout ça, juste avant d'appeler son agent immobilier pour la mettre en vente. Je l'ai effacé de la liste de suspect.

- D'accord. Ce doit surement être quelqu'un qu'on connaît puisqu'il savait qu'on allait voir la famille de la première victime.

- Ou peut-être qu'on nous espionne, suggéra Hodgins.

- Ce n'est pas à négliger, dit Booth. Après tout, le suspect connaissait la voiture de Bones! Il aurait bien pu simplement l'observer de loin sans qu'on ne le voie.

- Gardons l'hypothèse d'un homme inconnu, dit Camille. Qui d'autres avons-nous sur la liste?

- Jimmy Weir, stipula Booth.

- Le père de la victime? Demanda Angela

- Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, pas du tout. Il y a quelque chose de louche chez cet homme.

- Vous avez une preuve de cela? Interrogea Brennan.

- Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je le sens dans mes tripes.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vos problèmes gastriques constituent une preuve, affirma Brennan.

- D'accord, Jimmy Weir, dit Camille en ignorant ce que venait de dire Brennan. Ensuite?

- Hey les gars! S'imposa Sweets.

- Sweets? Mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda Booth.

- Vous avez oublié votre thérapie, hier? Il y a un problème? J'ai appris que vous aviez frôlé la mort dimanche! Les répercussions de ce genre de trauma ne sont pas à négliger.

- Je vais être sincère avec vous, Sweets, je n'ai juste pas pensé à la thérapie, hier, affirma Booth. Nous avons tous beaucoup de choses en tête avec le meurtrier en série.

- On remet ça à quand?

- Pourquoi n'oublions-nous pas la thérapie de cette semaine, dit Booth. Nous avons vraiment beaucoup de boulot… Oh, Sweets! Se souvint-il. Nous avons de nouvelles infos à propos de notre suspect.

- Ah, oui?

- Jusqu'à maintenant, les mères de toutes les victimes travaillaient avec des enfants depuis plusieurs années.

- Combien d'années?

- Au moins une trentaine.

- Intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Brennan, sceptique.

- Est-ce que ces femmes viennent tous du même endroit?

- Non. La mère de Julie Withenshaw est toujours restée à Washington et celle de Maggy Weir vient Princeton en Virginie occidentale.

- Oh! Parce que si elles avaient vécu au même endroit, nous aurions pu supposer que notre assassin venait de cet endroit.

- Il aurait prit comme victime les filles de ses anciens enseignants? Demanda Angela.

- Ça aurait pu être un lien commun. L'assassin veut se venger de son manque d'intelligence en punissant ses anciens maîtres.

- Waouh! Tordu, dit Angela.

- On a affaire à quelqu'un de très dangereux et notre ami s'approche de nous tranquillement.

- Il m'a envoyé un texto sur mon téléphone personnel. Un numéro confidentiel!

- Il a donc accès à une banque de données quelconque où se trouvent les informations du FBI.

- Ou il connaît quelqu'un qui peut pirater le système, affirma Angela

- Non, c'est impossible! La sécurité du système informatique du FBI et des marshals fédéraux est infaillible, affirma Booth avec naïveté.

- Donnez-moi dix minutes et je vous trouve le numéro personnel à la maison de l'agent Charlie, paria Angela!

- D'accord, d'accord, je vous crois. Ensuite.

- Ted? Demanda Sweets en pointant le sommet de l'affiche de carton. Pourquoi Ted?

- C'est comme ça qu'il a signé le SMS. Ted.

- Ça pourrait dire Trouble Envahissant du Développement. Le trouble envahissant du développement est un trouble qui apparait dans le développement de l'enfant dans sa jeunesse que ce soit dans le développement du langage, des intérêts ou des interactions sociales. Ces troubles comportent, entre autres, l'autisme infantile et le syndrome d'Asperger.

- Mais un autiste pourrait faire ça? Demanda Booth. Un autiste peut être assez ouvert pour en vouloir à la vie des personnes qui le pourchassent?

- Une personne souffrant d'un TED pourrait devenir un tueur en série et si sa pathologie est légère et n'atteint que le développement des habiletés sociales, il est possible qu'il puisse tenter d'assassiner le docteur Brennan. Cette avenue n'est pas à négliger. Malgré leur difficulté scolaire ou sociales, plusieurs personnes souffrant de TED réussissent à avoir une vie presque normale à l'âge adulte. Regardez Zach, regardez le docteur Brennan.

- Hé, dirent à la fois Booth, Brennan et Zach.

- Vous démontrez tous les deux des caractéristiques du syndrome d'Asperger. Une grande intelligence assombrie par une carence dans vos habiletés sociales. Je ne dis pas que vous en êtes atteints, je dis simplement que vous avez une tendance vers le syndrome d'Asperger. Vous connaissez la différence entre la tendance et la pathologie en psychologie, non?

- Ok, ok, dit Booth, essayant de changer de sujet. Disons que notre suspect est atteint de TED, comme vous le dites, quelles sont les répercussions pour notre enquête?

- Ça le rend des plus dangereux. Le tueur se trouve dans un mode parallèle à la réalité. Il aimerait atteindre notre réalité, mais n'y est jamais arrivé. Pour se venger, il tue les personnes qui sont arrivées à atteindre notre réalité et les choisit en étant sûr de blesser des personnes qui l'ont blessé alors qu'il était enfant, les mêmes personnes qu'il croit responsable de sa pathologie.

- Alors, vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'un TED? Demanda Cam.

- Non! Je dis simplement qu'il ne faut pas négliger cette possibilité », dit Sweets en observant autour de lui.

Il pouvait voir tous les membres de l'équipe tournés vers Cam qui était sans contredit la meneuse dans le groupe. Juste à côté d'elle, était assise Brennan qui s'avançait vers le carton comme pour en prendre un peu possession. Il était clair pour Sweets qu'une guerre perpétuelle pour le pouvoir s'éternisait entre elles.

Quant à Booth, il se tenait derrière la chaise de Brennan et laissait de temps à autre ses mains se placer sur le dossier. Ce fait était surprenant pour Sweets. Il avait observé lors de sa première rencontre avec les partenaires que malgré l'attirance évidente qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils évitaient de s'approcher. Sur son divan, ils s'assoyaient toujours à une grande distance l'un de l'autre et croisaient leurs jambes vers la direction opposée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, affirma soudainement Sweets en pointant les partenaires de travail.

- Quoi? Dit Booth se redressant soudainement, un air effrayé et coupable au visage.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est certain. Une querelle? Un rapprochement?

- Non! Nia Brennan.

- Si, si, je peux le voir dans votre visage! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, sourit-il.

- Sweets! Arrêtez vos bêtises, menaça Booth. Vous dépassez les bornes.

- Il a raison, vous dépassez les frontières!

- Bornes, Bones, bornes, murmura Booth.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Sweets alors qu'il pouvait voir la colère évidente dans les yeux des partenaires. Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir alors, suggéra-t-il. Appelez-moi s'il y a d'autres développements dans l'enquête ».

Après un court au revoir, Sweets sortit du labo la tête basse se blâmant d'avoir été assez stupide pour parler de la relation personnelle de deux personnes devant un public.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti et que les portes furent scellées à nouveau, Booth s'adressa à Cam.

« Cam, ajoute le nom de Sweets à la liste des suspects ».

* * *

><p>« Ma chérie, dit Angela en pénétrant dans le bureau de Brennan. J'ai trouvé l'identité de deux des victimes de Ted.<p>

- Merci Angela. Je vais transmettre les infos à Booth.

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit, Sweets?

- Que je pourrais être atteinte du syndrome d'Asperger? Je ne donne pas assez d'importance à la psychologie pour m'en faire avec son pseudo-diagnostique.

- Je veux dire le truc avec Booth. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous vous étiez réconciliés avant d'aller dans la grange, non?

- Oui, nous avions fait la paix dans la voiture.

- Alors… que s'est-il passé? Même moi, je sens une tension, mais ce n'est pas la même tension qu'avant. Elle s'est comme… relâchée, finit-elle par dire.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je ne sais pas, Ange.

- Allons, Bren!

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Comment expliquer? Se demanda-t-elle avant de trouver une idée. Si je formulais les choses à ta manière, je dirais que l'élastique a pété.

- Tu as couché avec lui! Accusa-t-elle.

- Non! Enfin… pas tout-à-fait.

- Pas tout-à-fait?

- Au retour de Lovettsville, il est vraiment paniqué! Affolé, même. Il n'arrêtait pas de se blâmer que c'était de sa faute et que nous aurions pu mourir et qu'il en était le seul responsable. Il était vraiment en état de détresse.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai tenté de le rassurer et avant que je ne le sache, il m'avait poussé contre le mur et m'embrassait furieusement.

- Furieusement?

- Je crois que c'est le vocabulaire approprié pour décrire le baiser. Bref, il m'embrassait ainsi et soudainement, il ne m'embrassait pu. Il s'était éloigné très loin de moi et n'osait même pas me regarder. Puis, la première chose que je sais est qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à coucher. Je ne l'ai revu que le lendemain.

- Tu parles d'un coït interrompu!

- Il n'y a pas eu coït, je te l'ai dit.

- C'est une expression, ma chérie. Je suppose que tu ne devais pas être très heureuse de la tournure de la situation?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti un sentiment de frustration sexuelle et d'abandon suite à son retrait. Il m'a expliqué ensuite que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'aurait pas dû m'embrasser de la sorte et qu'une relation entre nous mettrait notre vie en danger. Nous avons convenu qu'il serait préférable que notre relation reste strictement professionnelle par la suite. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne.

- Qui cloche, ma chérie, on dit : 'qui cloche', corrigea-t-elle avant d'ajouter : tu as des sentiments pour lui.

- Non!

- Ne le nie pas, chérie. Je sais que tu es excellente à ce jeu, mais tu ne m'y prendras plus! Tu aimes bien Booth et il t'aime bien aussi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Brennan.

- Tu termines ton enquête et tu sautes au lit avec lui?

- Angela!

- Après vos baisers? Crois-moi, vos sentiments sont partagés.

- Bones? »

Elles arrêtèrent toutes les deux leur conversation, surprises par l'arrivée de Booth dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle entendit soudainement son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre, Brennan sentit une énorme chaleur l'envahir et le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle échangea un regard vers Angela qui semblait partager sa détresse. N'osant lever les yeux vers l'agent, cette dernière se leva debout.

« Je crois… que je vais… y aller… il me reste trois victimes à identifier, balbutia Angela sortant en vitesse de la pièce, laissant les partenaires seuls en silence évitant chacun le regard de l'autre.

- Vous êtes ici depuis quand? Demanda Brennan embarrassée.

- 'Quelque chose qui sonne'?

- Oh, ne fut tout ce qu'il sortit de sa bouche.

- Ouais, euh… commença-t-il avec le même embarras que sa partenaire. J'ai parlé aux colocataires de Maggy. Elles n'ont jamais rencontré Ted. Elles ont dit que Maggy l'avait rencontré il y a à peu près deux ans, mais que leur histoire n'avait jamais vraiment démarré, en tout cas pour Maggy. Pour Ted, c'est une autre histoire. Il s'est mis à la suivre partout. Il était obsédé par elle. Il lui envoyait des lettres d'amour dans laquelle il ventait son intelligence, la suivait dans ses cours et quand elle sortait dans les bars.

- Pourquoi Maggy n'a pas porté plainte ou demandé une injonction restrictive?

- Apparemment, il ne lui paraissait pas dangereux. Elle acceptait son étrange obsession comme une amitié maladroite. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point il pouvait être cinglé.

- Savaient-elles son nom au complet?

- Non. C'était juste Ted pour elles. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention.

- Quoi?

- Elles ont dit que ce Ted avait étudié en psychologie de la criminalité.

- Comme le docteur Sweets?

- C'est exactement la déduction que j'ai faite.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens… Sweets est un garçon intelligent, ses indices seraient plus complexes. Et puis son profil parle d'un homme peu intelligent dont la carrière n'a jamais démarré. Il a deux doctorats et il est recommandé par ses collègues… ça n'a pas de sens!

- Mais peut-être que toute cette histoire de profil n'est qu'une fausse piste sur laquelle Sweets tente de nous pousser afin d'éloigner les soupçons de lui…

- Ça serait logique.

- … et en tant que psychologue du FBI, il aurait accès à mon numéro de téléphone portable personnel.

- Mais pourquoi se faire appeler Ted avant tout, je veux dire… il s'appelle Lance Sweets…

- J'ai fait une petite enquête, avoua Booth. Vous connaissez le deuxième prénom de Sweets?

- Non.

- C'est Théodore. Lance Théodore Sweets.

- Ted, fit-elle le lien.

- Exactement.

- Oh mon Dieu… c'est Sweets… mais qu'attendez-vous pour aller l'arrêter?

- Nous avons besoin plus que nos soupçons pour arrêter quelqu'un, Bones.

- Les preuves, comprit-elle aussitôt, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'accuser.

- Les bonnes vieilles preuves, souligna-t-il. Allez au boulot, Bones, trouvez-moi ce qui nous manque pour mettre ce malade derrière les barreaux ».

Brennan et Booth se levèrent pour se diriger vers la plateforme médicolégale avant de se faire arrêter par Hodgins et Zach à la sortie du bureau.

« Nous savons quand le tueur fera sa prochaine victime, dit Hodgins hors d'haleine.

- La prochaine victime mourra dimanche », ajouta Zach.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent et soudainement, le temps sembla s'écouler un peu plus rapidement.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA : <strong>Désolée pour la mise à jour tardive, j'ai eu un petit syndrome de la page blanche dans les derniers jours (à un point tel que j'en rêvais la nuit). Encore une fois, merci pour les commentaires. Le prochain chapitre sera meilleur (probablement le meilleur de tous).

**Prochainement : **Les funérailles de Sully éveillent quelque chose en Booth.


	17. Chapitre 16: Oak Hill Cimetery

**Nath : **En fait, j'avais lu quelque part que Hart Hanson avait déjà pensé faire un épisode où on accusait Brennan d'avoir le syndrome d'Asperger (qui ne serait pas un problème en soi, ce n'est qu'un diagnostic, ça ne change rien à la personnalité de quelqu'un) et a avoué dans la même entrevue que Zach en était probablement atteint. C'est pour ça que Sweets les a pris pour cible. Quant à B&B, il faudra lire pour savoir.

**Manooon :** Merci! Voici la suite!

**Sonia :** Je t'appellerai Sonia alors! Merci pour tout!

**NA : **Merci à mon conjoint qui dans toutes ses connaissances et son intelligence m'a trouvé, puis simplifié, puis expliqué la formule mathématique utilisée par le tueur. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour la transmettre de manière réaliste et compréhensible puisque ce sont des maths très complexes (du genre universitaire). Il est à noter que j'enseigne à des enfants à compter jusqu'à 20 ces jours-ci et que j'ai appris mes dernières maths il y a dix ans!

**NA 2 :** Certains passages n'auront peut-être pas de sens pour l'instant, les explications viendront avec le prochain chapitre. Peu de dialogue (désolée T'Pau, je sais que tu les aimes bien) et beaucoup de description et d'émotions (enfin j'espère). J'espère aussi que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je lis des fanfictions de Bones depuis environ un an et je ne crois pas avoir lu personne faire ce que je fais dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de ne pas traverser l'Atlantique pour venir m'assassiner dans mon lit! Merci :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Oak Hill Cimetery<strong>

« Vous allez voir! Si vous croyiez le meurtrier tordu, vous n'avez encore rien vu! Avait promis Hodgins. J'ai calculé les moments de la mort des cinq dernières victimes. Ça a été difficile étant donné que quatre d'entre elles sont mortes la même semaine. Mais, j'ai quand même réussi à calculer la journée précise de leur mort. Elles ont été tuées exactement les 16, 20, 23, 24 février et le 2 mai.

- Ainsi, continuait Zach, j'ai placé ces dates dans un tableau et j'ai calculé la distance entre ces journées en divisant par 365,25.

- 365,25? Demanda Booth.

- Le nombre de jours que prend la Terre pour faire le tour du soleil, dit Brennan comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple au monde. Quels sont les résultats de tes calculs, Zach?

- C'est une perversion de la densité de probabilité de la fonction gamma, dit Zach en avançant vers un tableau blanc pour tenter d'expliquer la formule. La loi des probabilités est plus ou moins la fonction mathématique dans laquelle un événement aléatoire se produit. Dans une situation aléatoire, la distribution des résultats donne une fonction qui a une forme de cloche, la moyenne séparant la courbe symétriquement comme ceci, dit-il en dessinant une petite montagne à son tableau blanc. La fonction gamma est un peu complexe à expliquer ainsi, mais elle inclut les fonctions exponentielles ce qui est le plus important ici.

- En français, s'il-vous-plait, demanda Booth n'y comprenant absolument rien.

- Le tueur a choisi de tuer ses victimes à partir d'une formule, une loi mathématique très complexe. En prenant le nombre naturel du rang dans lequel il tue ses victimes comme variable indépendante, le temps entre les meurtres diminue de plus en plus.

- On savait ça, dit Booth.

- Continue, encouragea Brennan.

- J'ai réussi à trouver la formule qu'il utilise pour le calculer. En simplifiant, le nombre de jours entre les meurtres égale _e_, qui équivaut à peu près à 2,71828, exposant négativement le rang du meurtre divisé par 2. Il divise ensuite le tout par deux avant de multiplier par 365,25. Ainsi entre le premier et le deuxième meurtre, il y a eu 110 jours; entre le deuxième et le troisième, 40 jours; ensuite, 25 jours et ça continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait deux jours consécutifs avec deux victimes différentes, la neuvième et la dixième. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais le tueur a décidé de recommencer au départ en attendant 40 jours avant de tuer sa prochaine victime, le 2 mai dernier. Il a tué Sully le 27 mai, 25 jours plus tard et fera sa prochaine victime le 15 juin… dimanche prochain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Hodgins. Demander à toutes les femmes intelligentes du pays de se méfier d'un homme suspect qui se promène avec une scie sauteuse dans les mains samedi et dimanche?

- On peut diffuser un message télévisé, mais cela risque d'entraîner une panique, suggéra Booth. On gardera cette option si on ne trouve rien d'ici le week-end. Le plus simple serait simplement de trouver le tueur avant qu'il ne fasse une victime de plus! Dit Booth en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

- Agent Booth! S'écria Zach.

- Quoi? Se retourna-t-il vers le jeune homme.

- Ce sont des mathématiques très complexes!

- Ouais, ajouta Hodgins. J'ai fait trois doctorats en sciences naturelles et j'ai peine à y comprendre.

- Un homme qui n'a jamais étudié les mathématiques au collège ne peut réussir à trouver lui-même la formule.

- Ça efface Sweets de la liste des suspects, soupira Booth pas très content d'être retourné à la case départ.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, affirma Zach

- Pourquoi?

- On aurait pu lui expliquer cette formule ou la lui simplifier… Ce qui est certain, c'est que qui que ce soit, il a fait des erreurs.

- Lesquelles?

- Normalement la septième victime aurait dû mourir le 17 février, pas le 16. Je doute qu'il ait été très fort en mathématiques et il aurait dû y avoir 110 jours avant la onzième victime, pas 40. Vous cherchez définitivement quelqu'un qui connaissait cette formule, mais pas nécessairement quelqu'un capable de la trouver lui-même. Il est pratiquement impossible d'arriver à trouver une telle loi sans des années d'étude intensive des mathématiques.

- Merci Zach », dit Brennan en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Même si l'horloge tournait de plus en plus vite, l'équipe n'arrivait pas à faire de progrès. Le tueur, malgré ses erreurs, n'avait laissé pratiquement aucun indice sur les corps des victimes et dans la grange. Booth, quant à lui, avait travaillé fort afin d'en savoir plus sur cette compagnie à numéro qui avait loué la grange, mais les informations étaient bloquées, il ne savait pas pourquoi.<p>

Ainsi, entre les recherches d'indices et les annonces aux parents des victimes, le temps avançait au point où samedi arriva et l'équipe ne s'était pratiquement pas avancé dans l'enquête.

* * *

><p>Ce samedi matin-là, Brennan était irritée. Elle ne pouvait savoir si c'était parce que son équipe l'avait obligée de participer à un rite funèbre sans logique ni sens ou si c'était parce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'enterrer celui qui détenait peut-être la clé de toute leur enquête. Elle se préparait pour les funérailles de Sully et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement en colère contre Camille et les directeurs du Jefferson pour avoir remis les restes à la famille avant la fin de l'enquête.<p>

De son côté, caché dans sa chambre, Booth se préparait. Les mains tremblantes, il nouait une cravate sobre à son cou. La famille de Sully avait choisi des funérailles civiles pour leur fils au lieu de funérailles d'État à Arlington. Timothy Sullivan ne se définissait pas que par son métier d'enquêteur et il ne voulait pas qu'on se rappelle de lui que par sa profession. Les funérailles avaient lieu au _Oak Hill Cemetery_ et Booth nouait nerveusement sa cravate.

De tous les cimetières de la ville, il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent celui-là.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Il n'était plus le même qu'il y a huit ans. Il n'était pas le même qu'il y a quatre ans. Mince, il n'était pas le même que la semaine dernière. Mais dans cet exact costume, s'en allant exactement au même endroit qu'il y a quatre ans, il n'était peut-être plus le même, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Une douleur intense, crue, presque violente.

Il se souvenait de deux petits coups de téléphone et la voix métallique à l'autre bout du fil.

Il se souvenait de deux petits coups de téléphone et la voix de Sully à l'autre bout du fil.

Il entendit deux petits coups à la porte et la voix de Bones de l'autre côté.

« Booth, nous allons être en retard ».

Il regarda une dernière fois son visage vieilli par les années et la douleur et baissa les yeux pour se diriger vers la porte.

Il aurait dû dire à Bones qu'elle était très belle dans sa robe noire. Il aurait dû lever les yeux lorsqu'elle lui a demandé si elle pouvait conduire. Il aurait dû mettre la radio pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cimetière. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sur un mode autopilote, il conduisait vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait maintenant déjà depuis si longtemps, se stationna dans son emplacement favori et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers le même endroit qu'à l'habitude.

« Booth, appela Brennan d'une voix douce sentant pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez son ami. C'est dans l'autre direction ».

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se blâma un moment d'avoir oublié qu'il était là aujourd'hui pour des raisons différentes.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié Sully. C'est lui qui lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle il y a quelques années et il l'avait aidé à passer à travers les épreuves qui s'en étaient suivi.

Ils entouraient le trou au sol où devait être enterré son ami, mais son esprit se tenait à l'autre bout du cimetière.

Il leva les yeux un moment. Autour de lui se trouvait des collègues, des amis, sa nouvelle équipe de travail et tous semblaient tristes du départ soudain de Sully. Il regarda Bones un moment et même si elle tentait de paraître forte à ce moment précis, il voyait qu'elle était vulnérable et qu'elle ressentait beaucoup de peine. Dans un mouvement subtil, il glissa la main dans la sienne.

Les obsèques étaient touchantes. La sœur de Sully prononça l'éloge de son frère. Il était surprenant pour la plupart des gens autour du cercueil d'apprendre à quel point Sully avait des activités et des intérêts variés. Les deux seuls ne semblant pas être surpris par ces révélations étaient les deux êtres qui se tenaient par la main.

Et lorsqu'on mit le cercueil en terre, Booth laissa subtilement aller la main de Brennan, se dirigea vers Charlie pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille et s'éloigna de la foule sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Brennan adressait ses sympathies et condoléances aux parents de Sully. C'était elle qui, après tout, avait trouvé le corps de Sully et qui avait fait enquête sur sa mort. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Booth pour lui demander quel était le plan pour le reste de la journée, il avait disparu.

« Agent Charlie, avez-vous vu Booth? Avait-elle demandé à l'homme qui se tenait droit et professionnel à ses côtés.

- Il m'a dit de vous surveiller quelques minutes et de le rejoindre à sa voiture.

- Vous savez vers où il est parti? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne m'a pas autorisé…

- Charlie!

- Il est parti par là-bas », pointa-t-il une direction dans le cimetière.

Dans un pas assuré, mais lent, Brennan se dirigea vers l'endroit où lui avait pointé l'Agent Charlie. Elle traversa, à travers les pierres tombales et les tombeaux, une petite colline qui cachait le reste du cimetière. Scrutant l'horizon, elle vit enfin la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle cherchait au loin les yeux fixés sur une petite pierre.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer la sensation qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Plus elle avançait, plus l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, s'assombrissait. Elle n'en était qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle entendit son ami renifler et elle cessa d'avancer immédiatement.

Booth pleurait.

Booth regardait le petit bloc de granit à ses pieds et pleurait.

Elle s'avança vers lui et alors que son regard se dirigea vers le sol où était placée la pierre, elle put y lire :

**Parker Matthew Booth**

**2001-2003**

**Petit ange va…**

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapitre 17: Perdre le contrôle

**nath :** Je ne dis pas que Brennan souffre du syndrome d'Asperger, mais certaines personnes qui ne la connaissent pas peuvent le croire. Merci pour le comm. C'est vrai que le sort s'est acharné sur notre pauvre Booth. Il serait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de bien! ^)

**amy :** Je n'entretiendrai pas le suspense à propos de la mort de Parker bien longtemps. Tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre. Merci pour le commentaire.

**doudoune 59 : **D'abord, j'adore ton surnom! :) Il est marrant! Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire.

**Lovedebones **: Merci et désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… :)

**Adèle :** Désolée :(

**bonesaddict : **Malheureusement :(

**sonia :** Désolée, merci :)

**NA : **D'abord, merci pour tous les commentaires! C'est juste... wow! Avant la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous conseille une relecture de la première partie du chapitre _Magie de chips et de hockey_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Perdre le contrôle<strong>

_**Lundi, 24 mars 2007**_

_Tempérance Brennan n'aimait pas beaucoup arriver aux petites heures du matin à son bureau et se faire appeler par sa patronne pour aller examiner des restes humains dans ce qui restait d'un réservoir d'essence souterrain d'une vieille station-service dans le Delaware. Elle avait des restes du Moyen-âge à examiner et à identifier. Cette découverte allait peut-être changer l'histoire de la monarchie hongroise et il n'était pas question de remettre à plus tard une découverte aussi importante. Camille avait toutefois été claire : d'abord le meurtre, ensuite le Moyen-âge. _

_C'était donc avec un peu de frustration qu'elle était arrivée à la station-service désaffectée, décidée à ne pas être très sympathique avec quiconque avait décidé de l'appeler un matin si important. Elle avait débarqué de la voiture et fut accueillie par un grand homme de physionomie plaisante qui lui tendit immédiatement la main. _

_« Vous êtes Tempérance Brennan?_

_- Oui, serra-t-elle avec un peu trop de fermeté la main de l'agent. _

_- Je suis Agent Sullivan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sully. _

_- Où sont mes restes? Demanda-t-elle avec impolitesse. _

_- Waouh, on ne plaisantait pas quand on vous me décrivait. Par ici. On a retrouvé le corps lorsqu'on a ouvert le réservoir de carburant pour le décontaminer. La station-service était désaffectée depuis cinq années déjà et on cherche à la rouvrir. Le réservoir se trouve plusieurs mètres sous le sol et était scellé pour éviter la contamination de l'environnement. Nos techniciens croient que le sceau a été brisé puis ressoudé pour y faire entrer le garçon. Nous craignons que ce soit Parker Booth. _

_- Parker Booth? _

_- Vous ne connaissez pas cette affaire?_

_- Non, je m'occupe davantage des restes humains provenant d'avant le dix-huitième siècle._

_- D'accord. Pour résumer : 2003, un agent du FBI reçoit le dossier d'une enquête sur un homme qu'on appelle le Fossoyeur. Le Fossoyeur kidnappe ses victimes, les enterre vivantes et demande une rançon. On a vingt-quatre heures pour payer. Si la rançon est payée, le fossoyeur envoie les coordonnées où est enterrée la victime. Si elle ne l'est pas, on ne la revoit plus jamais. Donc, cet agent du FBI croyait être capable de retrouver le salopard qui faisait ça lorsqu'il se fait appeler. La voix à l'autre bout du fil est brouillée, mais l'agent réussit à entendre : « Agent Booth, votre fils a été enterré vivant, veuillez déposer 500 000$ dans un compte dans les Bahamas ou vous ne le reverrez jamais vivant. Ceci sera notre dernière conversation ». Le FBI a refusé de payer la rançon et il n'a jamais retrouvé son fils. _

_- Et vous croyez que c'est cet enfant qui se trouve dans le réservoir? _

_- Ça serait logique, les gars de la compagnie de carburant ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'un tout petit squelette ». _

_Sans attendre davantage de détails, Brennan plaça un masque sur son visage et entra dans le réservoir. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur; elle avait déjà travaillé sur des enfants, mais la simple idée qu'on puisse enfermer un enfant dans cet endroit et l'y laisser mourir la rendait malade. _

_« Mâle, caucasien. Par le développement de la dentition, je dirais entre 20 et 26 mois. Difficile d'être plus précise. Nous allons devoir faire une reconstitution faciale et des tests ADN pour confirmer l'identité. À cet âge, les fichiers dentaires changent trop rapidement pour avoir une identité formelle. Vous dites que son père travaille pour le FBI? Demanda Brennan du fond du réservoir. _

_- Travaillait, il a arrêté ses services après cette histoire. _

_- Il devrait y avoir un échantillon de son ADN dans nos fichiers alors. Nous allons devoir sortir les restes, et trouver un moyen d'amener ce réservoir à l'Institut Jefferson pour un examen. Notre spécialiste des minéraux, insectes et plantes saura quoi en faire, dit-elle en attendant que Sully réagisse. Qu'attendez-vous?_

_- Vous… vous êtes sérieuse?_

_- Complètement. _

_- Ce truc est enterré sous trois mètres de terre et dix centimètres d'asphalte et vous voulez le sortir pour l'amener au Jefferson? _

_- C'est mon idée, oui!_

_- Et dire que j'étais content d'être assigné à cette enquête! » Se plaignit Sully. _

*ligne*

Brennan se souvenait de l'enquête. Elle se souvenait de l'enquête, elle se souvenait des restes, elle se souvenait des petits os qu'elle avait tenus dans ses mains et elle se souvenait du mignon petit croquis qu'en avait fait Angela.

_« J'espère qu'on trouvera ce salopard et qu'il brûlera en enfer pour l'éternité! » _Avait dit son amie qui avait été particulièrement touchée par l'affaire.

Elle se souvenait de tout ça et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien entre ce petit garçon et l'homme atterré qui se trouvait en avant d'elle.

« Il n'a pas souffert, avait murmuré Brennan. Vous… vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour le sauver.

- Je sais, avait répondu Booth d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Les vapeurs, Brennan ravala un sanglot. Les vapeurs d'essence l'ont asphyxié en quelques heures.

- Il a souffert? Il savait la réponse, mais avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.

- Il n'a rien senti, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

- Je n'arrête pas de le revoir… dans le fond de son réservoir, mort de peur, cherchant à respirer l'air qui finira par le tuer. C'était mon petit bonhomme, dit Booth. Mon petit bonhomme… Il était gentil, un bon garçon… Et puis un jour… »

Soudainement, ses pieds semblaient ne plus avoir la force de le soutenir. Il s'écroula au sol, les fesses dans l'herbe humide. Brennan comprenait tout désormais. Les raisons pourquoi il avait quitté le FBI, pourquoi il se sentait coupable pour des riens. Elle avait un homme brisé à ses pieds et elle ne savait quoi en faire. Elle fit alors ce que son instinct lui dicta, elle s'agenouilla avec lui et le berça comme sa mère l'avait fait avec elle tant de fois lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Je lui montrais à jouer au ballon et au hockey… dit-il d'une voix brisée... enfin autant qu'on pouvait enseigner cela à un gamin de deux ans… et le soir, je lui lisais une histoire. Sa préférée était le _Chat Botté_, mais il l'appelait _Le chat-les-bottes_. Je lui demandais : 'quelle histoire veux-tu ce soir, Parker?' et il me répondait : '_Le chat-les-bottes, le chat-les-bottes!_' Et puis avant de le ramener à sa maman, on allait boire un lait frappé et manger un hamburger dans un petit restaurant près de chez moi. Je l'avais avec moi une fin de semaine sur deux, mais il était mon petit bonhomme tout le temps… »

Elle laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Ces larmes, autrefois interdites, étaient aujourd'hui saines, cathartiques. Elle avait mal pour cet homme que la vie et la cruauté de la race humaine avait brisé en mille miettes et elle sentait que c'était de son devoir de le sauver de lui-même.

« Allons, venez, retournons à la maison, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille alors que Booth hocha de la tête.

- Juste un instant, dit-il enfin de sa voix écrasée par l'émotion. Il avança vers la pierre tombale, la toucha du bout de ses doigts et lui dit : au revoir bonhomme, à bientôt! »

Brennan n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes parlaient aux monuments funéraires, mais en cet instant, avec cet homme devant elle pour qui parler à ce prisme de granit semblait faire tant de bien, elle comprit.

Il se leva, elle le suivit et lui tendit sa main. Dans un petit reniflement et essuyant ses larmes, il lui offrit un petit sourire et la serra dans la sienne.

La route pour retourner chez elle avait été courte et silencieuse. Silencieusement, il lui avait donné les clés de son véhicule et elle s'était mise au volant. Du moment où elle avait quitté le cimetière jusqu'au moment où elle était entrée dans son garage, elle garda une main dans la sienne ayant besoin de ce contact avec lui. Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans son appartement, elle le guida jusqu'à son canapé où elle lui ordonna de se détendre avant d'aller ouvrir deux bouteilles de bière.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il était toujours dans la même position : assis sur le canapé, fixant le vide, catatonique. Elle lui tendit sa bière dont il n'hésita pas à en boire la moitié d'un seul trait, laissant le liquide froid et piquant descendre dans sa gorge. Il regarda un moment sa bouteille, laissant ses doigts éplucher l'étiquette.

« Je n'avais… je n'avais jamais raconté ça à personne, dit-il un instant. Je n'en parle jamais. Quand… quand mon fils est mort… quand le Fossoyeur l'a enlevé, il y a une partie de moi qui est morte avec lui. Ça a pris quatre années avant qu'on ne le retrouve et pendant ces quatre années, tout ce que j'espérais était que le Fossoyeur ait eu assez de cœur pour le garder en vie quelque part… Apparemment qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Brennan lui serra la main. J'aurais juste aimé le voir grandir, voir quel type d'enfant il aurait fait, qui il aurait été. Je crois… j'ai le sentiment qu'il vous aurait adoré.

- Moi? Je n'ai aucune aptitude pour communiquer avec les enfants. Je vous assure. Aucun enfant ne m'a jamais aimé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, Bones. Il vous aurait adoré, j'en suis sûr ».

Elle ne lui dit rien, elle ne faisait que lui serrer la main. Puis, à un moment, elle sentit le besoin de s'approcher de lui; elle glissa donc sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se collent. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle se répudia, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment! Mais avant qu'elle ne le sache, il avait effacé sa main de l'intérieur de la sienne et l'avait glissée sur son épaule. Elle prit une inspiration pendant qu'il la tirait vers elle l'approchant davantage de lui.

Brennan le regarda un moment. Ses yeux étaient teintés de tristesse et de douleur; ils étaient encore rouges dû à l'irritation causé l'excès de potassium contenu dans ses larmes. Le regardant ainsi dans toute la vulnérabilité qu'un homme habituellement si viril pouvait avoir, Brennan sentit le besoin d'entrer en contact avec lui, de le secourir. Elle voulait le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle avança vers lui et elle l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, ni un baiser sensuel ou un baiser voluptueux; ce n'était qu'un contact, des lèvres contre des lèvres. La sensation d'être humain, d'être vivant. Il était vivant, elle voulait le lui prouver; il pouvait vivre, elle voulait lui en donner la permission.

Elle se sépara de lui, cherchant à capter son regard, voulant lui permettre de vivre cette sensation, ce moment où deux personnes étaient seules au monde. Il caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il la regardait comme si elle était la dernière personne qu'il verrait, comme si elle était la dernière personne qu'il toucherait, comme si elle était la dernière personne qu'il embrasserait.

« Bones », chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Son baiser était demandant, il lui demandait de l'aimer, de le secourir de l'abîme dans lequel il se vautrait depuis huit ans déjà. Il lui demandait d'être là, de lui prouver qu'il était encore digne d'amour. Il lui demandait de l'aimer… et elle répondait à ses baisers.

Il se laissa emporter par la sensation, pressant ses lèvres davantage sur les siennes et glissant sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient son visage, ses joues, sa mâchoire et se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Elle avait de si doux cheveux. Il voulait d'elle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle un moment, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. Il l'observait avec autant d'affection et d'attirance qu'une personne pouvait avoir. Comprenant sa requête, elle leva ses mains vers sa cravate et d'un mouvement lent et sensuel, défit le nœud qu'il avait noué avec tant de nervosité le matin même et la laissa glisser tranquillement le long de sa nuque.

Et il perdit tout contrôle.

Tout comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, il se jeta sur elle l'embrassant, la caressant et la mordant. Il n'avait pas assez de mains pour toucher tout ce qu'il voulait toucher et pas assez de bouches pour embrasser partout où il voulait l'embrasser. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour la faire sienne, sa bouche embrassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il glissa ses mains sous elle, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher où il la posa doucement sur son lit espérant un moment se remettre à vivre.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> C'est étrange, en même temps que ce chapitre se termine la page 100 de ma fanfiction. Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses.


	19. Chapitre 18: Inquiétudes

**amy **: Merci beaucoup. J'ai vraiment essayé de mettre de l'émotion dans l'histoire (les émotions ne sont pas mon point fort!)

**nath : **Parfait, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pour savoir s'ils vont jusqu'au bout, il faudra lire.

**Sonia : **merci, c'est ma plus grande crainte en fait que mes fanfictions soient ennuyantes! Je suis contente que tu croies qu'elles ne le sont pas! :) Merci pour le comm!

**Adele : **Merci :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Inquiétudes<strong>

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis… il n'était pas sûr de s'être déjà senti aussi bien. À ses côtés, collée à lui, était couchée une des plus belles femmes que la Terre n'ait jamais portée. Il serrait contre son flan sa partenaire nue qui avait lové sa tête contre son épaule. Ses cheveux d'un brun si riche recouvraient sa poitrine et la douce chaleur de sa main caressait doucement son torse.

« Tu es beau, chuchota-t-elle en traçant des motifs aléatoires sur la poitrine de son amant. J'aime ta définition musculaire. Elle démontre que tu prends bien soin de ton corps.

- Merci, enfin je crois, dit-il en plaçant un baiser sur son front, réfléchissant un instant, hésitant à poser la question qu'il voulait poser. Bones?

- Hm? Demanda-t-elle sur le point de s'endormir.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es… tu t'es déjà sentie comme ça?

- Tu parles de la sensation de bien-être causé par une poussée d'endorphine après une relation sexuelle intense ou de ce lien émotionnel qui semble s'être bâti entre toi et moi?

- Le deuxième.

- Non, les relations que j'aie eues dans le passé, même si elle incluait une appréciation mutuelle entre mon partenaire et moi, n'avaient jamais inclus un attachement émotif tel que je vis présentement.

- Tu m'aimes bien, la taquina-t-il.

- Je mentirais si je stipulais le contraire. Tu es une bonne personne, Booth, ce qui t'es arrivé est injuste, dit-elle alors qu'elle vit le visage de son amant s'assombrir.

- Tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que tu avais été enlevée par le Fossoyeur… avec Hodgins.

- Oui…

- Quan… comment?

- Tu n'aimeras pas ma réponse, dit-elle en plaçant ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

- Dis toujours.

- Je… Hodgins et moi… nous travaillions sur l'affaire… sur l'affaire de ton fils quand… Hodgins avait trouvé une bestiole dans les dents de la victime... de… de Parker, se reprit-elle. C'était un parasite qui se tient sur les vêtements des humains et qui se nourrit de leur chair morte. Il est probable que ton fils se débattait lorsqu'il a été enlevé et qu'il l'ait mordu.

- Bon garçon, sourit-il fier que son fils soit parti en se battant.

- Bref, Hodgins était sur le point de m'annoncer qu'il y avait peut-être assez de chair dans l'estomac de la bestiole pour recueillir des données ADN lorsque nous nous sommes fait enlever. Le fossoyeur m'avait d'abord électrocuté avec son fusil paralysant et lorsque Hodgins était venu à mon secours, il l'a frappé avec sa voiture. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans une voiture, sous terre.

- Seigneur. Comment… comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir?

- Hodgins avait réussi à analyser la terre qui nous entourait afin de connaître notre position géographique. Nous avions réparé un de nos téléphones cellulaires pour envoyer un message texte. Ils étaient à la surface lorsque nous avons réussi à faire exploser le mécanisme de coussin gonflable de la voiture pour nous en sortir.

- Je suppose que mon fils de deux ans n'avait pas de chance alors, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Booth, écoute-moi bien, dit-elle en se relevant pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ton fils. Cet homme, cette horrible personne, a enterré ton fils et cinq autres enfants avant lui. Il a voulu nous tuer Hodgins et moi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec sa mort.

- Si je n'avais pas enquêté…

- Est-ce que tous les criminels que tu as arrêtés en ont voulu à la vie de ton fils? Tu rendais le monde plus sécuritaire en mettant ces meurtriers derrière les barreaux et tu le rends toujours en protégeant les personnes qui veulent témoigner contre eux. Tu n'es pas responsable… le Fossoyeur est le responsable, mais toi, dit-elle en caressant son visage, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends? Rien!

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir? » Demanda-t-il un sourire dans les yeux qu'il les avait fixés à ceux de Brennan qui lui sourit aussi.

Submergé par les émotions, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser la glissant lentement sur son dos et surplombant subtilement son corps du sien. Il ne l'avouerait à personne présentement, spécialement pas à elle, mais tranquillement, il tombait amoureux de cette femme.

* * *

><p>Il était tard lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du laboratoire le lendemain matin, tentant de cacher le sourire plaqué à leur visage. Ils n'osaient se toucher ou même se regarder dans les yeux, trop content du bonheur qui les avait envahis pendant les dernières heures. Après leur conversation tardive au sujet du Fossoyeur, ils avaient passé le reste de leur nuit à se découvrir et à oublier que le reste du monde existait. Malheureusement, le reste du monde ne le voyait pas ainsi.<p>

« Dieu merci, vous êtes arrivés, dit Angela en se précipitant vers son amie le visage teinté d'inquiétude. Mais que faisais-tu? Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est?

- Il est dix heures trente, dit Brennan avec son habituelle inconscience.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Je croyais que Ted avait tué Booth et avait amorcé le processus afin de te couper en rondelles », avait continué Angela en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Booth n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait prendre au jeu à nouveau. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Brennan avait été merveilleuse! Formidable, même! Mais il avait encore oublié la mission qu'il devait accomplir et pour y arriver, il fallait attraper Ted, et ce, le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à Bones.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard accusateur de Camille qui connaissait assez son ami pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Son œil pétillant, ses joues rouges et son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son visage le trahissaient. Elle s'avança vers lui, le prit subtilement par le bras et l'entraina à un endroit où ils ne seraient entendus de personne d'autre.

« Tu as couché avec Brennan!

- Camille, tu ne comprends pas…

- Ah si! Je comprends, Seeley!

- Cam…

- C'est le grand amour, c'est ça? Tu ne t'es jamais comme cela auparavant, tu ne t'es pas senti aussi vivant depuis la mort de Parker? Je te connais Seeley, je connais ta tirade par cœur, accusa Camille. Je te crois lorsque tu me dis que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour elle, mais je te promets que si tu mets sa vie en danger, ta conscience coupable sera le dernier de tes soucis, menaça-t-elle. Tu vois cette fille là-bas? Pointa-t-elle Brennan. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme depuis que je travaille ici. Oui, elle a parfois des histoires d'un soir, mais jamais je ne l'ai vue avec le même gars deux jours de suite et tu sais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi Camille? Demanda-t-il défensivement en se croisant les bras. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la conversation qu'il avait présentement avec son amie.

- Parce que la plus grande crainte de cette femme est d'être abandonnée comme elle l'a été par tous les hommes de sa vie depuis qu'elle a quinze ans. Alors, je te jure que si tu la blesses, la laisses ou si tes sentiments ne sont pas aussi sincères que tu le penses, je te zigouillerai! Tu m'entends Seeley?

- Zigouillerai? Tu as quoi? Dix ans! »

Comme toute réponse, Camille ne leva qu'une main et se retourna vers son anthropologue qui était en conversation avec Angela. Lorsque Booth trouva enfin le courage de s'approcher d'elle, il vit sur le visage de son amante une inquiétude palpable se dessiner.

« Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il.

- Zach n'est pas venu au boulot ce matin ».

_À suivre…_

**NA : **Je ne suis pas super certaine de ce chapitre. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez (positif, négatif, dans le milieu, je prends toutes les opinions)!


	20. Chapitre 19: Complications

**NA** Désolée du délai! Encore un petit syndrome de la page blanche. Je sais exactement où je m'en vais, mais mettre les bons mots sur des idées peut parfois être un peu difficile!

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les commentaires! Je ne répondrai pas individuellement à chaque commentaire comme je le fais d'habitude partiellement parce que je n'ai pas eu la discipline de le faire au fur et à mesure que je recevais les commentaires comme le je fais habituellement. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter cette situation à l'avenir.

**Précédemment :** - Suite au douloureux rappel de la mort de bébé Parker, Booth et Brennan couchent ensembles.

- Au retour au boulot le lendemain, B&B apprennent que Zach ne s'est jamais rendu au boulot ce matin-là!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Complications<strong>

_« Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Zach n'est pas venu au boulot ce matin ». _

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il pouvait lire une authentique panique sur son visage. Tous les attentats à sa vie, les explosions, les granges piégées ne l'avaient affolée comme la perspective de la disparition de Zach. Il se retourna vers Camille espérant un encouragement de sa part.

« Je suis ici depuis 7 heures ce matin, avait dit Camille. Il n'a même pas téléphoné.

- Mais on est dimanche, peut-être a-t-il simplement pris congé?

- Zach? Demandèrent-en chœur Brennan et Angela.

- Zach ne prend jamais congé, avait ajouté Camille. Il arrive tous les samedis et dimanches entre sept et huit heures, travaille jusqu'à ce qu'Hodgins soit prêt à partir et retourne chez lui dans sa voiture.

- Il ne vient pas avec Hodgins normalement?

- Pas le week-end, était intervenue Angela. Le week-end, Jack arrive toujours quelques heures plus tard au boulot et seulement si c'est obligatoire. Zach prend habituellement un taxi pour venir les matins de fin de semaine. Jack vient de partir à son appartement voir s'il va bien. Je suis vraiment inquiète, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça!

- Et quelqu'un a pensé qu'il était possible que ce soit lui Ted? » Avait commencé Booth.

Trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui et il fut soudainement content d'être le seul des quatre à pouvoir porter une arme à feu. Il pouvait lire la surprise et la colère sur les visages des trois femmes devant lui et il se demanda si Zach était au courant de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir autant femmes prêtes à tout pour lui.

« Tu plaisantes, avait dit Brennan d'un ton incrédule.

- C'est déjà arrivé avant, vous savez? Avec l'affaire Gormogon…

- Mais comment… comment tu sais ça? Demanda Brennan irritée.

- C'est mon boulot, Bones, de connaître ton équipe et d'être sûr que tu ne soies pas en danger.

- Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez? Demanda Angela.

- Tu as vérifié les antécédents de mes collègues?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Booth.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Dit Brennan en se retournant vers la plateforme.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Vous avez couché ensemble! Accusa l'artiste.

- Bones, je t'en prie! Je n'avais pas le choix! Courut-t-il après elle. Écoute, mon boulot, c'est de faire en sorte que tu restes en vie. Pour y arriver, je dois enquêter pour trouver qui essaye de te tuer. Si tu meurs et que j'apprends qu'il s'agit d'un de tes collègues proches qui est l'assassin, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Tu comprends? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Bones! Je dois m'assurer que tu restes en vie! Je dois le faire! C'est une obligation! Un devoir! Je ne voulais pas le faire, crois-moi! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi honteux qu'au moment où j'ai ouvert cet ordinateur pour m'assurer que tu pouvais faire confiance en ton équipe. Crois-moi, Bones! J'ai honte de moi, mais je ne regrette rien! Ce n'était pas bien de faire ça, mais s'il faut que je fasse des choses males ou méchantes pour te garder en vie, je le ferais, Bones! Juste pour être sûre que tu respires toujours à côté de moi!

- Vous savez, s'interposa Angela à nouveau, si je n'étais pas morte d'inquiétude pour Zach, vous auriez droit à un interrogatoire en règle, annonça-t-elle. Mais, comme j'aime le gamin et que je me fais du sang d'encre pour lui, je vais simplement vous demander d'arrêter vos chamailleries et de commencer à le rechercher! Dit-elle avec vigueur.

- Angela a raison! Dit Brennan. Je sais que tes intentions étaient bien placées, Booth, mais nous devons trouver où se cache Zach! Ne serait-ce que pour nous rassurer! »

À ce moment précis, comme si le destin avait décidé d'avoir son mot dans cette affaire, le téléphone d'Angela sonna.

« Hodgins, tu es sur le haut-parleur! Répondit Angela après avoir regardé de qui venait l'appel.

- T'as des nouvelles de Booth et Brennan? Demanda-t-il avec un ton alarmé.

- On est ici, Hodgins, annonça Booth.

- Dieu merci! Booth, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'une équipe de la police scientifique ainsi que du labo-mobile, Camille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Brennan, troublée.

- Il y a des traces d'invasion, ici ».

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit appartement de Zach, Booth ressentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Le logement était sens dessus-dessous. La porte avait été forcée, quelques morceaux de porcelaine fracassés sur le plancher et la table à dîner était complètement démolie. De la porte de l'appartement, Booth aurait pu jurer qu'il était de retour huit ans en arrière, lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui pour retrouver la nounou étendue sur le sol, électrocutée au Teaser, et son fils disparu. Les dégâts étaient les mêmes! La sensation, aussi.<p>

« Oh Seigneur, avait dit Cam en pénétrant l'appartement.

- La porte a été forcée! Stipula Booth. On est définitivement entré par infraction.

- Il faut amener cette porte à l'Institut, avait demandé Hodgins d'une voix rauque d'émotions.

- Considère cela comme fait!

- Ici! Entendirent-ils provenant du séjour alors que tous s'y précipitèrent pour retrouver Brennan agenouillée auprès de traces de sang.

- Oh non, dit Angela. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

- Le sang est séché, dit Camille, et ces traces ne sont pas fraîches. La coagulation suggère entre douze et seize heures.

- Juste après les funérailles.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Booth se sentant soudainement coupable.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tenta de rassurer Brennan.

- Si je n'avais pas quitté les funérailles… peut-être.

- Booth! N'embarque pas sur ce terrain! Personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir profité d'un voyage au cimetière pour visiter la tombe de ton fils! Ta mission est de me protéger, pas de protéger le reste de l'équipe.

- Booth a un fils? Chuchota Hodgins à Angela qui leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Seeley, se leva Camille pour s'approcher de lui, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard! Nous allons chercher tous les indices dans l'appartement et nous allons retrouver Zach.

- Quelqu'un a vu une personne non-familière aux funérailles de Sully? Demanda Booth retombant en mode 'enquêteur'.

- Non! C'était tous des collègues du FBI, Sweets, Kent, Charlie, notre équipe et la famille de Sully, dit Angela. Personne ne sortait du lot ou était étonnamment solitaire.

- Et avec qui Zach est revenu ici? Demanda Booth.

- Moi! Répondit Hodgins, Angela était avec moi dans la voiture. Nous ne voulions pas être seuls après l'enterrement de notre ami! J'ai ramené Zach ici et il n'y avait personne d'autre!

- Ton personnel n'a pas remarqué un homme suspect qui rôdait dans les parages ou des trucs inhabituels?

- Non! Tout était totalement normal!

- D'accord, d'accord. Vous, faites votre boulot de fouines. Bones et moi allons au Hoover tenter de trouver des indices.

- Je dois retourner chez moi avant! Dit Brennan. Je dois passer prendre mon portable, j'y ai plusieurs documents et travaux de Zach qui pourraient être utiles à l'enquête.

- S'il y a quelques nouvelles que ce soit, vous m'appelez! » Ordonna Booth avant d'escorter Brennan jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

><p>Le ding de l'ascenseur avait sonné et les partenaires qui avaient été silencieux depuis la querelle sur la plateforme n'osaient encore prononcer parole.<p>

« Je crois que notre secret a été découvert, murmura Booth n'osant parler plus fort. Je m'excuse d'avoir vérifié les antécédents de ton équipe. C'était mal placé de ma part.

- Je peux comprendre, Booth. C'est presque mignon de ta part, sourit-elle en effleurant sa main de la sienne.

- D'un autre côté, je suis content que de savoir que nous nous chamaillons toujours, j'aimais bien nos querelles, sourit-il.

- Angela croit que c'est lorsque nous ne nous querellons pas que nous avons des problèmes ».

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre à nouveau et que les portes s'ouvrirent, les deux amants ne purent éviter de remarquer l'immense poche d'équipement de sport qui se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Brennan.

« Oh non, dit Booth. Reste-là », ordonna-t-il alors qu'il s'avança vers la pochette.

Il avança vers le sac pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas piégé. Lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas l'odeur typique des explosifs ou le tic-tac d'un cadran, il poussa du bout du pied la pochette pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il le sut immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il avait vécu des situations semblables assez souvent pour reconnaitre cette sensation. Du pied, il sentit aussitôt quelque chose d'à la fois tendu et moelleux. Il savait ce que c'était. S'assurant une dernière fois que le sac n'était pas piégé, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et entrouvrit le sac.

Tout venait soudainement de se compliquer davantage.

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapitre 20: Douleurs, peines et

**Précédemment :** - Booth et Brennan couchent ensemble après qu'elle ait appris pour la mort de son fils.

- Zach disparait et l'équipe soupçonne qu'il se soit fait enlever par Ted.

- En retournant chez Brennan, Booth et elle reçoivent une surprise devant sa porte.

**NA :** Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente. Ce chapitre a probablement été le plus émotionnellement difficile à écrire de tous. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Ils me font chaud au cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 <strong>:** Douleurs, peines et consolations**

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle refusa. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit en cet instant. Elle tentait d'ignorer le mal de tête qui l'avait accablé au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et avaient laissé percevoir une presque imperceptible, mais caractéristique, odeur de chair en décomposition. Elle devait rester forte, elle lui devait bien cela!

Du coin du corridor, elle observait l'équipe médico-légale du FBI s'affairer à nettoyer la scène de crime. Le sac de sport était maintenant pleinement ouvert et la puanteur pestilentielle de moisissure avait envahi la pièce. Un à un, les techniciens sortaient les membres de ce qu'était le corps de son assistant devant son regard pénétrant, observateur et abattu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on sortit la tête, croisant le regard sans vie de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère, qu'elle se détourna.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies à regarder cela, murmura Booth en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est Zach… il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout soit fait pour qu'on puisse retrouver son meurtrier et le mettre derrière les barreaux.

- Bones…

- Je dois… je dois rester calme, dit-elle… Rationnelle. Il n'y a personne de mieux placé que moi pour examiner les… les restes… Je dois… je dois donc… garder, la voix se brisait doucement, la tête froide… et compartimenter mon deuil et ma raison… Je dois… trouver qui a fait ça à Zach…

- Bones… Personne ne te demande de faire ça, dit-il à la fois inquiet et admiratif du sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour son assistant.

- Moi… c'est moi qui l'exige… je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça à Zach et je vais le mettre derrière les barreaux! Il n'est pas question que ce monstre vive parmi des gens innocents! JAMAIS!

- Laisse-moi t'aider, alors! Tu ne dois pas faire cela toute seule, ok? Dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Ce soir, nous allons aménager chez moi. Les marshals et le FBI gardent l'emplacement de mon appartement secret. Tu y seras en sécurité! D'accord? »

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Le paradoxe de ses émotions empêchait tout son de sortir de sa gorge. Comment pouvait-on vivre une telle détresse et un tel soulagement à la fois? Comment pouvait-on être aussi triste d'avoir perdu un être cher et être en même temps si reconnaissante à l'Univers de nous permettre de partager cette détresse avec une autre personne? Comment, dans un moment de tristesse frôlant l'agonie, pouvait-on se sentir aussi réconforté? Est-ce que torture et extase pouvait exister en même temps? Est-ce que l'euphorie et la dépression pouvaient coexister?

Et alors qu'autour d'eux, les techniciens continuaient de s'affairer à trouver des indices et des preuves qui pourraient leur permettre d'attraper l'assassin, elle le serra dans ses bras espérant un instant que la peine et la douleur s'évaporera en poussière, tout comme la vie de Zach.

« Mais qui… qui … qui peut avoir fait ça à Zach? C'est Zach, Dieu du Ciel, il était… rationnel, intelligent, mais surtout inoffensif! Il ne ressentait aucune animosité envers personne! Tout le monde l'aimait! Mais qui a bien pu faire ça?

- Quelqu'un qui voulait nous mettre hors-jeu, quelqu'un qui voulait que nous abandonnions l'enquête, quelqu'un qui savait à quel point tu tenais à Zach, quelqu'un qui voulait te faire du mal.

- Il ne réussira pas.

- À nous faire du mal? Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça.

- À nous mettre hors-jeu, le corrigea-t-elle. Nous allons l'attraper … et tu vas l'arrêter… et on va le poursuivre en justice.

- C'est promis, Bones, dit-il en passant sa main autour de son épaule. Viens, on va préparer tes affaires ».

* * *

><p>Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Son sac de voyage à la main, elle avait pénétré dans le petit magasin d'alcool en suivant Booth qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la boutique. En dépit du fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé s'intoxiquer d'alcool à ce moment-là, le fait qu'il l'amène ici lui paraissait inapproprié dans les circonstances. Elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là lorsque Booth partagea un regard avec le commis derrière le comptoir.<p>

« Marshal Booth, le commis hocha la tête vers Booth

- Marshal Wilson, Booth répondit sur le même ton.

- Cet homme est un agent? S'exclama Brennan surprise.

- Si tu penses que je vais laisser Ted s'en prendre à toi pendant que je suis chez moi, tu rêves! »

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulut dire. C'est seulement lorsqu'il s'avança dans l'arrière-boutique pour ouvrir un passage secret menant à une jolie cage d'ascenseur de fer forgé qu'elle saisit tout. La boutique n'était qu'une couverture, elle cachait l'appartement de Booth.

Il enfourna la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et l'ouvrit. Brennan fut étonnée par ce qu'elle vit. Pour un homme sans attache, il était attaché à plusieurs choses. Sur ses murs étaient suspendus plusieurs horloges, montres, coucous et autre machins de même genre. Partout, où elle regardait, elle voyait une nouvelle collection d'objets quelconques: des figurines d'événements sportifs et de personnages de bandes dessinées, des bandes dessinées elles-mêmes, des balles et ballons de toutes sortes, des lampes, des pots d'épices, des disques de vinyle, des disques compacts, des panneaux routiers, des bouquins, des ventilateurs, des appareils radiophoniques, des cartes du monde, des cadres-photos… Quelque chose attira son regard.

Parmi toutes les photos, une image particulière capta son attention. On pouvait y voir un Booth singulièrement plus jeune, le visage souriant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, serrant fort un petit garçon tout aussi souriant dans ses bras. Les deux regardaient la caméra et semblaient terriblement heureux.

Brennan ravala sa salive.

« C'est ton fils? Demanda-t-elle stupidement. Évidemment que c'était son fils. Mais, il hocha la tête en dépit de l'idiotie de la question.

- Ouais. La photo a été prise quelques mois avant qu'il ne disparaisse. On avait passé la journée au zoo et je l'avais ensuite amené aux manèges. Il adorait les manèges! Il pouvait faire le tour du bateau magique pendant une heure sans se lasser.

- Il te manque? Autre question stupide.

- Tous les jours, mais je préfère le savoir à l'endroit où il se trouve maintenant que de dans le sous-sol du Fossoyeur à se faire torturer ».

Même si son instinct lui disait que Parker était mort et qu'il ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs qu'au cimetière, quelque chose en elle l'empêcha de le mentionner. Elle sentait que de détruire l'utopie de Booth lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle aurait souhaité un instant être une personne superstitieuse comme lui. Il lui aurait été probablement moins douloureux d'être dans le déni complet à ce moment-là. Elle aurait aimé croire à un être supérieur et à un paradis quelque part dans les nuages. Accepter la perte de Zach aurait été plus facile sachant qu'il la regardait de là-haut.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Comment on fait pour survivre? Murmura-t-elle la voix rouillée.

- Tu me demandes ça à moi? Je suis le gars qui est tombé dans l'alcool, le jeu et qui a tout perdu sauf sa vie… et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Booth… chuchota-t-elle.

- Bones, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'on finit par tout oublier, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ne puisse se remettre complètement de quelque chose comme ça. Pendant des jours, on se sent si écrasé qu'on croit qu'on ne peut plus respirer. On a l'impression que de survivre est simplement impossible. Mais un jour, on se rend compte qu'on est encore capable de respirer et que tant qu'à respirer, autant marcher. Et tant qu'à marcher, autant courir. Et tant qu'à courir, autant se battre. Et tant qu'à se battre, autant se battre pour quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui en vaut la peine?

- Toi, entre autres », murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser qui devait être simple et court se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus animal, de plus primitif. Du bout du talon, il ferma la porte et encadra son visage de ses mains appuyant ses lèvres encore plus fortement sur les siennes. Il voulait se sentir en vie, avec elle.

Et quelque chose en lui céda. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant, mais le mur qu'il s'était bâti, cet écran qu'il avait placé entre lui et ses émotions, s'écroula d'un coup, sans crier gare! Ses yeux fermés serrés, il mâchouilla, caressa et suça ses lèvres. Ses mains sur son visage glissèrent vers son cou puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il permit à sa langue d'envahir sa bouche et il la tira encore plus près de lui.

Il ne savait qui s'était déplacé le premier, mais l'instant suivant, son dos frappait le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain et les mains de Brennan arrachaient sa cravate de son col, puis la chemise de son torse. Il ne lui en prit pas plus pour glisser ses mains sous son postérieur et la soulever. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et ainsi, avec elle dans ses bras et sa bouche fusionnée avec la sienne, il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

Elle était étendue sur son lit, belle comme le jour, et il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il tombait… rapidement. Trop rapidement! En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis… Hannah? C'était plus profond qu'avec Hannah. Rebecca? C'était plus intense qu'avec Rebecca…

Il se pencha sur elle, ses lèvres visant sa mâchoire, puis son menton. Du bout de ses doigts, il défaisait tranquillement les boutons de sa chemise, révélant à chaque claquement un bout de chair ivoire immédiatement attaquée par ses baisers. Lorsque son haut s'ouvrit complètement, la révélant à lui, il embrassa une dernière fois la peau délicate et sensuelle de son ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage dans un mouvement suave laissant son souffle chaud se tracer un chemin sur son abdomen, entre ses seins, passant par sa gorge puis arrêtant à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec passion.

Il la sentit répondre à son baiser les lèvres tremblantes et c'est dans une secousse plus prononcée qu'il comprit que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Se retirant un moment, il remarqua les gouttelettes qui brillaient sur son visage, s'échappant de ses yeux et traçant leur parcours jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés et dans un cri étranglé, elle laissa sortir un sanglot. Son visage se tordait de douleur, souffrait. C'était comme si tout le poids de la perte de Zach venait de la frapper d'un seul coup et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de la sauver.

« Bones! Murmura-t-il doucement, d'une voix brisée d'émotions compatissantes.

- S'il-te-plait, Booth! Pleurait-elle. Je t'en supplie. Fais-moi l'amour…

- Bones, chuchota-t-il. Je… tu… pas comme ça…

- Je t'en prie, le suppliait-elle d'un ton souffrant. Fais-moi oublier, fais-moi sentir vivante. Je t'en prie, Booth. Elle l'embrassa le coin de sa bouche puis le carré de sa mâchoire avant de le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte douloureuse. Je t'en supplie, réussit-elle à sortir entre deux sanglots. Prouve-moi qu'il y a autres choses que la douleur. S'il-te-plait… »

Ses propres larmes se mêlaient à celle de Brennan, des larmes pour sa propre peine et pour celle de Bones. Des larmes pour la vie qu'il avait perdue, pour celle de son fils qui s'était envolée, pour celle Zach qui s'était éteinte trop tôt et pour Brennan dont la seule vision de sa souffrance était insupportable. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il écrasa de la paume de sa main le ruissellement sur les pommettes de Brennan et il s'avança sur elle pour l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Il consacrerait cette nuit à tenter de la sauver, mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir se sauver de lui-même.

_À suivre..._


	22. Chapitre 21: Vous nous suivez, ma parole

**NA :** Merci pour tous vos bons commentaires (spécialement Eva, ton commentaire, m'a beaucoup ému!). Même si mon intention n'était pas de faire pleurer personne, je suis contente que j'aie réussi à vous transmettre ces émotions! Ce chapitre est plus court et introduit la dernière partie de mon histoire. Merci pour votre lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Vous nous suivez, ma parole!<strong>

Lundi matin. Le silence régnait dans la petite aire de repos surplombant de laboratoire médicolégal de l'Institut Jefferson. Tous étaient présents, mais personne n'osait prononcer parole. Les gorges étaient serrées, les yeux étaient rougis et les regards tristes et éteints se dirigeaient vers le sol. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre et l'équipe mesurait sa perte.

« Est-ce que… murmura Angela d'une voix fatiguée, rouée, est-ce que sa famille est au courant?

- Une équipe de Détroit a été appelée pour les avertir, dit Booth avec tact.

- Et j'ai appelé sa maman plus tôt pour discuter avec elle, renchérit Cam qui tentait de se montrer forte.

- Oh! Cam, dit Angela en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

- Zach voulait que son corps soit remis à la science, avait dit Cam. On transférera ses restes à Georgetown une fois que l'autopsie sera terminée.

- J'ai demandé à Clark Edison de faire l'autopsie, commença Brennan. Je crois que dans les circonstances, il est la personne la mieux placée pour faire l'examen des restes. J'ai peur de manquer d'objectivité en ce qui a trait à la mort de Zach. J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra.

- Chérie, dit Angela. Tu adorais Zach. Personne ne pensera du mal de toi si tu ne travailles pas sur lui. Le contraire serait plus inquiétant.

- Le bureau… commença Booth avant de se faire couper par une personne qui s'approchait calmement du groupe.

- Bonjour.

- Sweets? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Booth en se levant, il commençait réellement à trouver le jeune psychologue un peu trop indiscret. Ce n'était réellement pas le moment pour les thérapies!

- On m'a dit pour docteur Addy. Je voulais simplement vous exprimer mes condoléances et vous proposer mon soutien si vous en sentez le besoin. Le deuil est un processus qui peut être difficile à assumer.

- Désolé de mon impolitesse, Sweets, mais on en n'a rien à cirer pour l'instants de votre psychologie! Il faut trouver qui a fait ça à Zach avant qu'il ne décime toute l'équipe. Comme je disais, le bureau va finir son examen des particules, des restes et des indices sur ses vêtements avant de les envoyer ici. Vous êtes à l'aise avec les analyses, Hodgins?

- Tout pour coincer ce fils de pute, dit le rouquin d'une voix rauque.

- Et Clark va travailler là-bas avant de revenir nous informer de ses découvertes, continua Brennan alors qu'elle pouvait voir les agents Kent et Charlie qui entraient dans le laboratoire. Tu t'en vas? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Booth.

- Holà! Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez? S'étonna Sweets.

- Je vais aller talonner les techniciens au Hoover, dit Booth ignorant complètement Sweets. Je t'appelle aussitôt que j'aie du nouveau.

- Ok, je vais te conduire jusqu'à la porte, se leva-t-elle avec lui, cherchant un brin d'intimité avant qu'il ne parte. Tu vas à ton rendez-vous du lundi soir, ce soir?

- Non. Je reste avec toi ce soir.

- Non, Booth! Je sais hier était… intense, mais je vais mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là-bas, mais tu en as manifestement besoin. Tu tiens vraiment à ces réunions!

- Joueurs Anonymes.

- Pardon?

- Ce sont des rencontres des Joueurs Anonymes.

- Raison de plus pour y aller. Ces derniers jours ont été très émotionnels, il peut être importants que tu y assistes.

- Tu as peur que je recommence à jouer? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Je ne suis pas entré dans un casino depuis quatre ans!

- Non, mais j'ai peur que cette enquête soit plus émotionnelle que tu en as l'habitude et qu'elle réveille des souvenirs douloureux en toi. Même si je ne donne pas beaucoup d'importance à la psychologie, j'ai peur que tu ressentes le besoin clinique et compulsif de jouer.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de jouer, Bones. En fait, ça ne m'a même pas passé par la tête.

- Je me sentirais mieux, si tu y allais », disait-elle avant qu'ils atteignent les portes.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche laissant sa lèvre inférieure caresser un brin trop longtemps celles de Bones.

« Si tu y tiens. Je t'appelle quand j'aurai des nouvelles pour Zach, d'accord? »

Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois et le laissa sortir du labo.

* * *

><p>« Agent Booth, entendit-il une voix le poursuivre derrière lui.<p>

- Sweets, mais vous me suivez, ma parole!

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de l'évolution dans votre relation avec le docteur Brennan.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de vos affaires, Sweets.

- Je crois que si, en fait. Je suis votre thérapeute et si votre partenariat avec le docteur Brennan perdure, sexualiser votre relation avec elle pourrait être un problème.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça, Sweets, continuait-il en marchant vers son véhicule.

- Agent Booth, arrêtez une seconde. Vous êtes vraiment en relation avec le docteur Brennan?

- Oui, dit-il définitivement. Il aurait aimé mentir, mais mentir signifierait de pas la toucher à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Sa décision avait donc été bien facile à prendre.

- Êtes-vous amoureux d'elle? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Booth hésita un bref instant.

- … peut-être.

- Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il sachant que les deux se connaissaient depuis à peine deux semaines.

- Écoutez, Sweets, je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir quand on a 15 ans et qu'on n'a jamais vu une femme de près, mais entre Bones et moi, c'est réel. Je l'ai su au moment où je l'ai vue et je le sais encore aujourd'hui, elle est une personne spéciale! Peut-être la femme idéale pour moi!

- Vous savez, parfois, dans une relation qui est intense à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, on peut confondre la passion, l'attirance avec de l'amour.

- Ne me faites pas vos petits discours universitaires à la con, Sweets, et ne me dites pas ce que je dois ressentir pour Bones! Je vais vous dire un truc : pour la première fois depuis que mon fils est mort, je me sens assez vivant pour pouvoir imaginer une vie en dehors des marshals. Et vous savez quoi? Pas d'angoisse! Pas de peur, pas de crise d'envie de jouer, pas de pensées suicidaires! C'est elle, Sweets! Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux la voir demain et le jour suivant et le suivant et le suivant! Je ne veux pas mourir parce que si je meurs, je ne la verrai pas demain! Je veux rester vivant, avec elle, tout le temps, tous les jours! Je serais prêt à tout laisser tomber pour elle. Je serais même prêt à devenir une fouine pour elle si c'est ce qu'elle veut! Alors, ne me dites pas que ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour, parce que vous et moi savons très bien que c'en est!

- D'accord, d'accord. Et qu'allez-vous faire quand votre enquête sera finie? Lorsqu'elle n'aura plus besoin de vous et que vous n'aurez plus d'excuses pour qu'elle reste dans votre appartement.

- Nous allons sortir ensemble. Je l'amènerai au cinéma et je la ramènerai chez moi après. Il s'arrêta… comprit quelque chose. Comment savez-vous qu'elle a dormi chez moi, hier?

- Pardon?

- Cette information est classifiée! Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là.

- J'ai simplement assumé… avec le meurtre de Zach!

- Non, non, non, non, non, non. La politique dans cette situation est de changer l'emplacement de la victime pour une nouvelle location secrète préparée par les marshals.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Où étiez-vous samedi après 15h?

- Au cimetière avec vous.

- Et après?

- Vous plaisantez?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Je suis retourné chez moi, j'ai dîné et j'ai regardé la télé.

- Donc, vous n'avez pas d'alibi.

- Agent Booth, je peux comprendre votre animosité envers moi. J'ai douté de l'authenticité de sentiments très forts que vous ressentez pour le docteur Brennan et il est normal que vous soyez récalcitrant à admettre que ces derniers puissent être biaisés. Je ne pense pas cependant que de vous venger en m'accusant de meurtre est une bonne manière de réagir!

- Depuis le début, j'ai des soupçons sur vous. Votre nom, Lance Théodore Sweets! Si on raccourcit, ça fait Ted! Votre domaine : la psychologie de la criminalité. Tout comme Ted!

- J'ai étudié à Columbia! À New-York! Ted a fait ses premières victimes dans la région de Boston!

- … et vous avez fait vos stages cliniques dans un département de la Havard University à Cambridge! Pratiquement à un coin de rue du MIT où étudiait la première victime.

- Oh oui! Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement, et j'ai trouvé la règle mathématique au hasard en fouillant dans des sites de tueurs en série sur Internet!

- C'est une confession?

- C'est du sarcasme.

- Lance THÉODORE Sweets, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Zach Addy et Maggy Weir. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, disait-il en lui passant les menottes. Tout ce que vous dites peut être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat… »

_À suivre…_

**Prochainement :** À sa réunion des Joueurs Anonymes, Booth a une révélation.


	23. Chapitre 22: Témoignage révélateur

À mon amie _fandebones_, où que tu soies.

**Précédemment :** Booth et Brennan couchent ensemble.

- On a retrouvé Zach mort, tué par Ted.

- Booth a arrêté Sweets pour les meurtres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Témoignage révélateur<strong>

« Bonjour, ma chérie », vit-elle Angela entrer dans son bureau.

Toute la journée, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau cherchant à s'enterrer sous une tonne de boulot pour oublier la peine que la perte de Zach provoquait en elle. À la porte, tantôt Charlie, tantôt Kent gardait l'entrée, mais personne n'avait osé franchir les portes vitrées avant Angela et Brennan souhaitait secrètement que sa meilleure amie ait eu un peu moins d'audace. Elle désirait réellement rester seule.

« Tes deux chiens de garde à l'entrée font peur à tous ceux qui entrent dans le labo. Je crois que Booth leur a donné des directives très claires.

- C'est possible, dit Brennan sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Comment tu t'en sors?

- Je ne suis pas celle qui est morte, Angela, feignit-elle. Je vais bien.

- Entre toi et moi, lorsque tu nous dis que tout va bien, ça veut souvent dire exactement le contraire.

- Je suis… je me sens… comme si rien ne s'était passé… je n'arrive simplement pas à le croire… À tous instants, j'ai l'impression qu'il va retentir dans mon bureau pour me faire part de ses dernières découvertes sur les victimes. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un monde où Zach ne serait plus là, dit-elle alors qu'elle se battait contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Brennie…

- Ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Changeons de sujet.

- Oui, parlons de marshal Apollon, dieu du sexe, de la beauté et de l'amour.

- En réalité, Apollon était le dieu de la musique, de la poésie et du chant. En raison de sa grande beauté, on le confond souvent avec le dieu de l'amour qui était Éros.

- Alors, c'était comment…

- Comment quoi?

- Le sexe avec ce dieu grecque avec qui tu partages ta vie ces derniers temps?

- Oh! Ange! Je ne sais pas! Je ne suis pas sûre que Booth serait content de savoir que nous avons cette conversation.

- Oh! Je suis certaine qu'il l'assume déjà! Alors…

- Alors quoi?

- Il est comment au lit?

- Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as dit une fois que tu préférais avoir des sentiments profonds pour les hommes avec qui tu couchais, que tu requérais une connexion? Eh bien, je crois que je sais ce que tu voulais dire maintenant.

- Tu as une connexion avec Booth? Brennan hocha la tête.

- C'était très…émotionnel. Les deux fois. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu plusieurs relations de courtes durées avec plusieurs hommes, mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça avant. Oui, la mécanique reste la même, mais…

- … mais quand tu vois son regard admiratif se poser sur toi, compléta Angela.

- Exactement. Je veux dire, objectivement, même s'il est un amant doué, généreux, en très grande forme et qui maitrise bien son corps, il est un homme comme les autres. C'est la manière dont il me regardait qui était différente. Il était si…

- Spécial? Demanda Angela.

- Passionné, corrigea Brennan. À ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre, d'être la seule personne avec qui il voulait être.

- Et tu l'aimes?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour.

- L'amour, ma chérie, c'est quand deux âmes se rencontrent et qu'elles voient le reflet d'elle-même dans l'autre.

- Je ne crois pas au concept des âmes, c'est ridicule.

- Ok, alors. L'amour, c'est quand on ne peut imaginer sa vie sans la présence de l'autre. C'est quand, lorsque tu le voies, toute la pièce s'illumine.

- Métaphoriquement?

- Oui, métaphoriquement. L'amour c'est quand on n'a pas envie de passer une journée sans le voir. C'est quand, lorsqu'il est parti, il nous manque tellement que ça nous fait mal. Mon conseil, pour ce qu'il vaut, est d'être prudente. Dieu sait que j'aie vécu des relations passionnées dans ma vie, mais je sais aussi que ce qu'on confond avec de l'amour peut quelquefois n'être qu'une grande passion. Certaines grandes passions s'éteignent aussi rapidement qu'elles commencent. D'autres fois, elles se transforment en amour et ça dure toute la vie. Regarde Hodgins et moi. Je te conseille donc d'attendre avant de mettre des mots sur tes sentiments, apprécie ta relation le temps qu'elle dure et ait du plaisir avec lui. Qui sait quand tout se terminera?

Brennan ne dit rien, ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

- En dépit de tout ça, ma chérie, reprit Angela, je suis bien fière de toi!

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu te permets de vivre des émotions! C'est bien ça, tu grandis. Tu le mérites bien!

- Merci Ange.

- Mais de rien », répondit son amie lui lançant un regard triste avant de sortir du bureau.

À ce moment précis, son téléphone sonna.

« Brennan, répondit-elle.

- C'est moi, dit Booth.

- Salut!

- Salut! J'ai arrêté Sweets.

- Sweets? Mais pourquoi?

- Il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir! J'ai de plus en plus peur que ce soit lui Ted.

- T'as des preuves?

- Rien qui ne soit pas circonstanciel; j'ai besoin de toi pour ce coup-là. J'ai besoin de savoir où il a fait ses dernières victimes! J'ai besoin de preuve tangible, médicolégale pour le relier à ces meurtres. J'ai déjà fait parvenir ses vêtements au labo pour voir s'il n'y a pas une particule ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui pourrait relier Zach et lui.

- D'accord.

- Je ne pourrai pas revenir te voir avant la rencontre, murmura-t-il.

- Oh!

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

- Non! Non, c'est bien. Tu dois…

- Je dois l'interroger, savoir ce qu'il sait. Si j'ai de la chance, il confessera tout avant le dîner et je pourrai venir te voir avant ma réunion.

- Prend ton temps. Si ton instinct est juste et que c'est réellement lui Ted, tu devras accumuler toutes les preuves possibles pour t'assurer de le mettre réellement derrière les barreaux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu travailles trop tard ce soir. Tu as besoin de toute ton énergie pour trouver des preuves contre Ted. J'ai déjà dit à Kent de te ramener à mon appartement au plus tard à 18 heures.

- Booth! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles que ça te donne le droit de diriger toute ma vie!

- Non, mais le fait que je sois officiellement ton garde du corps – de tout ton corps, dois-je ajouter, dit-il en souriant – me donne le droit de te conseiller sur la manière de te tenir en vie et le partenaire en moi veut que sa coéquipière soit au top de sa forme pour terminer l'enquête.

- Si tu veux que j'accumule des preuves contre Sweets, je ferais mieux de rester au labo pour examiner les indices qu'on a trouvés.

- Bones, tu as perdu ton assistant hier; un jeune homme que tu aimais beaucoup. Tu as le droit de te reposer et de pleurer sa perte. Je vais être là pour toi aussitôt la réunion terminée.

- Tu me le promets? Se surprit-elle à demander comme une enfant de 5 ans en manque d'affection.

- Je te promets de rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que nécessaire, Bones.

- Ok, alors. Je vais être chez toi pour 19 heures.

- Dix-huit.

- 18 heures 30.

- Ok, mais tu ne prépares rien à manger, je vais aller en chercher en route vers la maison. Tu aimes le Thaï?

- J'adore le Thaï.

- Génial, commença-t-il. Je t'… je te vois plus tard?

- À plus tard, Booth.

- À plus tard Bones ».

Un sourire aux lèves, elle raccrocha le téléphone.

* * *

><p>« Selon le rapport du docteur Edison, on aurait utilisé exactement la même scie que pour les autres meurtres, avait dit Cam, le nez fourré dans le rapport de Clark, aux autres membres de l'équipe qui s'était réunis dans l'aire de travail d'Hodgins.<p>

- On peut donc relier le meurtre de Zach aux autres meurtres de Ted, dit Brennan.

- J'ai analysé les échantillons que Clark m'a remis, affirma Hodgins en tournant son écran d'ordinateur où se trouvaient les résultats du spectromètre. J'ai découvert la présence de plusieurs types de bois : chêne, érable, hêtre, bouleau, cerisier, nommez le type de bois et il y en a probablement là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener tous ces types de bois au même endroit? Demanda Cam.

- Des panneaux de particules de matériel à densité moyenne communément appelé MDF. C'est un matériel qu'on utilise dans la fabrication des meubles bas de gamme. On déchiquète différents types de bois qu'on compresse ensuite sous très haute pression. Le résultat donne des planches de bois très dures et facilement utilisable pour fabriquer des meubles comme de l'équipement de bureau ou des armoires de cuisine mélaminées à bon marché.

- On peut donc assumer que Z… que la victime ait été démembrée sur une table fabriquée en MDF, déduit Cam.

- Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser ces preuves pour trouver un meuble en particulier? Renchérit Angela.

- Non, soupira Hodgins. L'utilisation des matériaux de fabrication du MDF est aléatoire et il est pratiquement impossible de retrouver un meuble en particulier en n'utilisant que le bois retrouvé dans les échantillons fournis par Clark.

- Docteur Brennan? Demanda l'agent Kent au bas de la plateforme. Je ne veux pas vous presser, docteur Brennan, mais il est 19 heures. Agent Booth a été très clair dans ses consignes concernant l'heure de votre départ.

- Eddy, je travaille.

- Allez, docteur Brennan, ordonna Cam. On ne peut faire grand-chose sans des preuves supplémentaires. On continuera notre recherche demain. Selon la formule mathématique, on a encore huit jours avant que le prochain cadavre n'apparaisse. On aura besoin de tout votre génie pour réussir à résoudre l'enquête.

- D'accord, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus de preuves à observer, dit-elle avant de se retourner vers l'agent Kent. Eddy, je vais dans mon bureau et vous pourrez ensuite me raccompagner chez Booth ».

* * *

><p>« Bonjour à tous, disait Gordon-Gordon à son groupe du lundi soir assis en cercle alors qu'il regardait suspicieusement Booth qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Comme personne ne s'est encore manifesté pour témoigner en premier, j'aimerais commencer la réunion d'aujourd'hui en demandant à Seeley s'il a quelque chose à partager.<p>

- Pourquoi moi? Demanda Booth.

- Parce que vous semblez nerveux : vous jouez avec vos mains, vous regardez votre téléphone à toutes les deux secondes.

- Je suis au beau milieu d'une enquête et j'attends que les fouines trouvent des preuves contre mon suspect. Si je n'ai rien, je vais devoir le relâcher demain matin.

- Ce serait une bonne excuse pour traîner votre téléphone pendant la réunion si elle était véridique.

- Que voulez-vous de moi?

- Lors de notre dernière réunion, vous avez parlé d'une ancienne cliente qui était morte sous votre garde et pour qui vous aviez des sentiments profonds. Avez-vous réfléchi à cet événement et aux raisons qui vous ont poussé à faire ce témoignage la semaine dernière?

- Un peu… en fait, depuis la semaine dernière, énormément de choses se sont passées. Ma cliente actuelle, qui est aussi ma partenaire, je… suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Comme vous êtes tombé pour Hannah?

- Non, c'est différent. Bones, c'est sérieux, émotionnel, passionné. Elle a une tête sur les épaules et je me vois bien passer une partie de ma vie avec elle. Hannah, c'était drôle, amusant, divertissant, elle m'a fait oublier un moment l'enfer dans lequel j'étais tombé depuis… Il s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais raconté au groupe ici ce qui m'a fait tomber dans le jeu en premier.

- Ce serait peut-être aujourd'hui un bon moment pour le partager, invita le Dr. Wyatt avec espérance alors que Booth hochait de la tête.

- Je crois… dit-il en murmurant. Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, j'étais dans une relation très intense avec une femme avec qui j'ai eu un enfant. La relation s'étant envenimée avant même la naissance de mon fils, je m'étais séparé d'elle. Je n'avais accès à mon fils qu'un weekend sur deux, mais c'était le point lumineux de mon existence. Chaque jour, je faisais le décompte du nombre de journées qu'il restait avant que je revoie mon fils.

J'étais un agent du FBI à l'époque et on m'avait demandé d'enquêter sur le dossier d'un meurtrier en série qu'on appelait le Fossoyeur. Le Fossoyeur kidnappait des gens, les enterrait vivants avant de demander une rançon contre l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient. Si la rançon était payée, on revoyait la victime. Sinon, elle était enterrée à jamais.

Je savais que j'étais sur le point de trouver des indices cruciaux dans l'affaire lorsque, un matin, j'ai reçu un appel. Mon fils était enterré vivant et le Fossoyeur me demandait 500 000$ pour le retrouver. Je n'avais pas 500 000$, je gagnais à peine assez d'argent pour payer la pension alimentaire pour Parker et mon loyer. Rebecca, sa mère, venait de sortir de l'école de droit de Georgetown et était embourbée dans ses dettes d'étude.

Nous n'avions pas réussi à accumuler la rançon à temps et lorsque que le délai était dépassé et que nous n'avions pas de nouvelle du Fossoyeur, Rebecca s'est retournée vers moi et m'a dit que tout était de ma faute, que notre fils était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était et que c'était moi le responsable. Elle tourna les talons et elle ne m'adressa plus jamais la parole, mais elle avait eu raison. Tout était de ma faute.

Personnellement, je m'accrochais au mince espoir que le Fossoyeur ait eu pitié de mon fils et qu'il l'ait laissé vivant. Je me rendis donc au Casino le soir même et j'ai misé la paye de ma semaine dans l'espoir de gagner assez d'argent pour payer la rançon.

Moins j'avais de nouvelles de Parker, plus je jouais. Je devenais tranquillement une loque humaine. Je n'avais plus un rond pour le loyer, je n'avais plus rien à espérer de la vie. J'arrivais au boulot le matin épuisé d'avoir passé la nuit debout à jouer aux cartes ou au billard. Je n'arrivais plus à enquêter et on m'a assigné derrière un bureau.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. J'avais perdu mon fils et c'était de ma faute. Il était ma seule raison de vivre et je l'avais tué. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ce fait. Un soir, pendant que le stationnement souterrain du Hoover était vide, j'ai attaché le tuyau d'échappement à la fenêtre de mon véhicule et j'ai démarré le moteur en espérant que le monoxyde de carbone me tue comme il avait tué mon fils.

Mais tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Je n'avais pas anticipé la possibilité que certaines personnes pouvaient travailler tard ce soir-là. Ainsi, une procureure qui était restée pour régler les derniers détails d'un procès m'a vu dans la voiture. Elle y est entrée alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir, en a éteint le moteur, a ouvert toutes les fenêtres et m'a ensuite envoyé une claque derrière la tête. Elle m'a traité d'idiot avant de mentionner quelque chose à propos de mon visage et de mon derrière. Elle m'a ensuite amené dans son bureau et a appelé une clinique pour les accros du jeu.

J'avais toujours envie de mourir. Cette envie n'est jamais réellement partie, mais pour un moment, j'ai pu vivre une paix sereine. Je me suis enrôlé dans les marshals – tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en protégeant quelqu'un d'autre – et j'ai travaillé trois ans pour eux avant qu'on m'apprenne qu'on avait retrouvé la dépouille de mon fils. C'était Bones, ma cliente et partenaire actuelle, qui en avait fait l'identification. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir redonné mon fils et de m'avoir permis de l'enterrer comme il ce devait.

Peu après avoir enterré mon fils, j'ai commencé à faire mon deuil. Je sortais un peu, je recommençais à revoir certains de mes anciens amis. C'est à ce moment qu'on m'a attitré à la protection d'Hannah. Vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, je vous l'ai raconté la semaine dernière, mais sa mort m'a dévasté et je suis retombé dans le jeu. C'est Gordon-Gordon qui m'a sauvé cette fois.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à vivre en protégeant les autres tout en ayant peur d'entrer en relation avec eux. Tous ceux que j'avais aimés étaient morts; je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. Je pensais à mon fils, à la douleur de sa perte et à la solitude qui me semblait bien plus facile à vivre que la détresse. Quatre ans passèrent.

Tout récemment, un ancien collègue du FBI est mort et on m'a attitré à la protection de sa partenaire qu'on croyait aussi en danger. Bones est… spéciale! Elle est passionnée, intelligente, incroyablement belle et quand on apprend à la connaître, elle a une compassion inégalée.

- Et vous êtes entré en relation avec le Dr. Brennan?

Booth hocha de la tête.

-… malgré le risque que l'enquête se termine mal.

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'avec Hannah.

- Et lorsque l'enquête sera terminée… demanda le thérapeute.

- … je devrai prendre une décision quant à mon avenir. Je ne peux pas continuer ma relation avec Bones et travailler pour les marshals en même temps.

- C'était un très beau témoignage, Seeley, on vous remercie de nous avoir fait assez confiance pour vous confier à nous. Maintenant, nous allons passer au témoignage d'un nouveau venu, Edouard? Invita-t-il un homme frêle à l'allure débraillé qui s'enfonça dans son siège avant de commencer à parler.

- Salut… je m'appelle Edouard, mais tout le monde m'appelle Teddy… »

D'un coup, Booth souleva la tête pour regarder le maigre homme qui n'avait probablement pas mangé depuis quelques jours et tout ce qu'il disait n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Un de ses meilleurs amis au monde s'était appelé Teddy. Il avait nommé son fils en son honneur.

Le colonel Edward (Teddy) Parker.

Ted était un surnom qu'on donnait aux gens qui s'appelaient Edward.

Eddy.

« BONES! » Cria-t-il en se levant pour courir vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Brennan enleva son manteau et invita l'agent Kent à entrer. Malgré la répugnance qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de laisser un travail inachevé au laboratoire, elle n'était pas mécontente d'être de retour chez Booth où elle pouvait enfin s'assoir et relaxer un instant. Plaçant son manteau sur la patère, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se verser un grand verre d'eau.<p>

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, merci.

- C'est dommage pour Charlie, dit Brennan.

- Un chauffe-eau qui explose, ce n'est jamais agréable », rit l'agent.

Brennan sourit légèrement et s'approcha des armoires de cuisine pour y prendre un verre. En ouvrant la porte, elle remarqua un détail. Ce qu'elle croyait être des armoires de bois étaient beaucoup trop légères pour être composées d'érable. Grattant un peu une surface cachée de la porte, elle comprit que ces armoires étaient formées de MDF mélaminé.

« Oh, mais bien sûr, s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi, quoi? Dit Kent en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais, c'est l'évidence même! On ne peut pas savoir qui a fabriqué les panneaux de MDF avec les particules de bois laissées à la surface, mais la colle qui a été utilisé pour plaquer la feuille décorative est probablement brevetée par le fabriquant. En vérifiant les ventes de la compagnie, il est possible qu'on puisse identifier Ted! Il faut que j'appelle Hodgins! »

Elle sortit immédiatement son téléphone de sa poche, composa le numéro d'Hodgins, mais avant même qu'elle entende la première sonnerie, tout était devenu noir.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapitre 23: Panique générale

**Précédemment : **- Booth comprend qui pourrait être le tueur et que Brennan pourrait être en danger.

- Brennan se retrouve inconsciente au moment où elle était sur le point de faire une découverte importante pour l'enquête.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Panique générale<strong>

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'arrêter son véhicule avant d'en sortir pour courir à l'intérieur. Il passa les portes de la boutique de boissons alcoolisées qui servait de couverture à son appartement et dégaina son arme.

« Wilson! » S'écria-t-il cherchant le marshal sous couverture à travers le magasin vide. Courant vers le comptoir où l'homme passait ses journées, il le retrouva étendu sur le plancher, dans une mare de sang, le regard vide et le visage défiguré par l'impact probable d'un tir d'arme à feu.

Booth prit une inspiration. Il avait raison. Kent était le tueur et il avait laissé Bones entre ses mains.

« Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! » Répétait-il en grimpant trois par trois les marches d'escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa porte. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il la défonça d'un coup d'épaule, son arme à feu entre les mains, et il avança dans son appartement en la pointant devant lui à la manière de l'équipe SWAT.

« Bones! » Hurla-t-il, espérant vainement qu'elle se trouve toujours chez lui.

Il parcourait chaque pièce avec une attention méthodique, cherchant à calmer l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines. Il devait la retrouver, il ne survivrait pas une autre perte. Pas encore.

Gardant toujours en joue son arme devant lui, il avait jeté un œil furtif à la cuisine, s'avança vers la salle de bain où il n'y avait ni trace de lutte, ni d'entrée par infraction, passa dans sa chambre, traversa le salon et se rendit à la cuisine.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Comme seule preuve de lutte, une toute petite flaque de sang se trouvait sur le plancher, se moquant de lui et lui criant : « on t'a encore eu, imbécile! »

« Bones, » murmura-t-il en levant les mains à sa tête alors que la panique l'envahissait!

Il se retourna, agrippant ses cheveux de ses mains et fermant serrés les yeux.

Comment il avait pu être aussi idiot? Il l'avait jetée directement dans la gueule du loup. Il l'avait laissée entre les mains de Ted et il ne voulait même pas tenter d'imaginer ce qu'il était sur le point de lui faire!

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus ardue, rapide, saccadée, forte. Son regard se dirigeait partout autour de lui et pendant un court instant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. La seule idée que Ted pourrait faire du mal à Bones le rendait malade à un point tel où il eut l'obligation de se rendre à la salle de bain pour vomir son repas du soir dans les toilettes.

Haletant, le front collé contre le siège de toilette, il ferma les yeux calmant ses envies de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro spécial.

« Marshal Booth, alerte orange, Dr Brennan a été enlevée ».

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu! » Pouvait-il entendre la voix d'Angela provenant de la cuisine. Vautré dans le canapé de son salon, laissant douloureusement ses coudes s'écraser contre ses genoux, il frottait de ses mains moites son front couvert de sueur tentant désespérément de calmer ses envies de recommencer à faire inutilement les cent pas dans son appartement.<p>

À son arrivée chez lui, Camille avait retrouvé un Booth complètement paniqué. Totalement incapable de se calmer, parcourant la pièce d'un bout à l'autre et donnant des indices flous, imprécis et parfaitement inutiles à l'enquête, il rageait contre tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole sans même essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Une rage brûlante bouillait au fond de lui. Au moment même où les fouines fouillaient de fond en comble son appartement à la recherche de la moindre petite preuve, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de retarder inutilement le processus en posant des questions sans grande pertinence aux scientifiques qui tentaient avec la même urgence de faire leur boulot.

Ce fut Cam qui l'avait assis sur le divan et qui lui avait interdit de faire la moindre chose sans qu'il ne se calme d'abord. Dans cet état d'anxiété extrême, il n'était qu'une nuisance, un proche d'une victime qui n'avait pas sa place sur la scène de crime.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux, lui avait-elle dit en pénétrant dans le salon, alors que Booth, ayant toujours le front accoudé à ses genoux, apaisait tranquillement sa respiration toujours haletante.

- Tu ne comprends pas Camille.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi Seeley? Que le Dr. Brennan est en grave danger de mort? Qu'elle se fait peut-être torturer au moment même où on se parle? Évidemment que je le sais. Elle est mon amie aussi, tu sais.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas la voir mourir! Pas encore! Pas après…

- Tu l'aimes.

- Évidemment que je l'aime, Camille. Là n'est pas la question!

- Alors rends-toi utile au lieu de paniquer comme le premier témoin venu! Tu ne nous sers à rien accroupi sur ton divan à t'empêcher de pleurer!

- Cam…

- Écoute, on doit retrouver Kent et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est de savoir où il habite, dans quel genre d'endroit il tue ses victimes, pourquoi il les tue, et ainsi de suite. Ça, c'est **ton** domaine! Nous, ce sont les preuves et je doute que nous y parviendrons sans ton aide.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Cam… pas cette fois.

- EH! Cria-t-elle un peu en colère contre cet homme qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, était prêt à abandonner sans même tenter sa chance. Ça suffit les bêtises! Si tu n'y arrives pas seul, entoure-toi d'une équipe! Parce que si nous ne retrouvons pas Brennan avant que Ted ne fasse d'elle son prochain paquet cadeau, nous savons tous les deux que tout sera fini. Le Seeley Booth que je connais s'est toujours battu jusqu'à la fin et je ne te laisserai certainement pas gâcher ta vie à nouveau! »

Sans même ajouter une parole, elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pour reprendre son boulot sous le regard ahuri de Booth qui avait peine à croire que Cam ait pu lui parler de la sorte. D'un mouvement à la fois calme et colérique, il agrippa son manteau qu'il avait placé à ses côtés sur le divan, se leva silencieusement et sortit de l'appartement sans même ajouter un mot.

* * *

><p>Il entra calmement dans la salle d'interrogation. Sweets, menottes au poignet, avait levé les yeux dès que la porte s'était ouverte. De l'autre côté de la table, il lança un regard rancunier à Booth qui lui était sur le point de lui faire passer la nuit en prison.<p>

« Vous aurez beau m'interroger, agent Booth, je ne suis pas Ted. Vous perdez votre temps en me questionnant! Votre aversion contre moi n'est qu'une manifestation de votre crainte de parler de vos sentiments passés concernant votre fils et présents à propos du Dr Brennan.

- Ne mentionnez pas mon fils!

- Vous devriez penser porter votre intérêt ailleurs au lieu de perdre votre temps avec moi.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Ted; en tout cas, pas le Ted qu'on cherche.

- Vous le savez?

- Bones s'est fait enlever, Kent la surveillait.

- Vous croyez que l'agent Kent est mort?

- Je crois que l'agent Kent est Ted et j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à le retrouver.

- Vous m'avez arrêté, menotté, placé en cellule et vous voulez que je vous aide? Pourquoi je ferais ça? »

Booth ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il contourna la table, sortit la clé de ses menottes et les retira des poignets de Sweets.

« Parce que c'est votre boulot! Répondit-il avec une calme agressivité avant de lancer furieusement un dossier devant Sweets. C'est le dossier de Kent. J'ai demandé aux agents du bureau de faire une petite révision de ses antécédents et vous allez être intéressé par ceci : quand il était petit, sa famille déménageait tous les ans, parfois deux ou trois fois par année. Massachussetts, Maryland, Virginie occidentale, Illinois, nommez l'état, il y a vécu. Écoutez ça : 1987, Chicago, l'ado Kent a un don pour les sciences. Chimie, physique, biologie, il a cent pourcent dans toutes les matières. Devinez qui est le professeur de sciences du gamin?

- Ne me dites pas…

- Matthew Brennan, mieux connu sous le nom de Max Keenan. Michigan, 1980, devinez qui était la professeure de piano de Kent? Margareth Addy. 1973, qui est sa gardienne pendant que sa maman est au boulot? Elisabeth Weir. Il élimine les enfants des mentors qu'il a eus dans le passé. Toutes les victimes de Ted sont les enfants d'un ancien professeur, enseignant, ou entraineur. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour savoir où se trouve Kent avant qu'il ne découpe Bones en rondelles!

- Agent Booth, je ne sais pas si j'ai les capacités pour y arriver.

- Vous êtes un génie, bon sang! Il perdait patience. J'ai toute l'équipe du Jefferson qui travaille pour retrouver Brennan, mais on ne sait pas où il pourrait être allé et où il se cache! On est allé chez lui et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait nous aider à trouver sa cachette. J'ai le département des finances en entier qui cherche un retrait suspect dans ses comptes et j'ai besoin de vous pour savoir dans quel genre d'endroit se réfugie ce genre de mec pour commettre leurs horreurs et vous ne vous croyez pas capable d'y arriver! Je vous jure, Sweets, que si vous ne nous aidez pas à retrouver Brennan, ce sera sur un tout autre meurtre que les fouines devront enquêter la prochaine fois! »

Il criait à présent. Parcourant la pièce d'un côté à l'autre, il marchait furieusement, sa tête ne réussissant pas à rester immobile plus d'une demie seconde dans son agitation émotionnelle. Il devait retrouver Brennan, sa vie en dépendait. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front et les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle meurt? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vous avez survécu à la mort de votre fils, à celle d'une amie…

- Je ne crois pas y arriver cette fois.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir vous retrousser les manches et tenter de la retrouver », répondit Sweets calmement.

Booth regarda le jeune homme un bref instant. Dans son regard se trouvait une pointe d'espoir. Il était plus que possible que Brennan soit toujours vivante au moment ils se trouvaient et il n'était pas question pour Booth d'abandonner avant que la plus mince parcelle d'espoir soit disparue. Il se devait bien cela!

« Donnez-moi une partie du dossier », demanda-t-il en tendant la main. Sweets sourit gentiment en coin, content de savoir que Booth n'abandonnerait pas et partagea les feuilles sur la table avec l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

* * *

><p>Elle sentait le sang remonter jusqu'à sa tête dans un battement régulier.<p>

Doum, doum! Doum, doum! Doum, doum!

Une douleur intense à son front.

Une chaleur dans ses oreilles.

Un liquide chaud qui coulait de ses cheveux et descendait le long de sa nuque.

Alors qu'elle tentait de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la vive lumière dans la pièce, elle avait la sensation que tout son crâne s'était transformée en bouillie pour les chats.

Les pieds et les mains solidement ligotés à une chaise, elle tenta dans un petit coup sec de se défaire de ses liens.

Puis deux coups.

Puis trois coups.

Au quatrième coup, elle entendit une voix derrière elle se mettre à rire. Une voix familière, étrange, macabre. Une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Faisant immédiatement le lien avec un visage familier, elle comprit qu'elle était dans un horrible pétrin.

« Dr. Brennan. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, dit la voix, mais je vous en prie, ne regardez pas le plancher, je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver », finit-il dans un rire sinistre.

Son regard se dirigea au plancher qui était maculé de sang et de poussière d'os.

En cet instant, attachée solidement à la chaise, Brennan savait que son temps était compté.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Prochainement : <strong>Est-ce que Booth la retrouvera à temps pour la sauver?


	25. Chapitre 24: Dans un bocal

**Précédemment :** Brennan s'est fait enlevé par Kent. Booth panique à l'idée de la perdre.

**NA : **Je ne suis pas folle, mon personnage l'est!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Dans un bocal<strong>

Sa vision était un peu floue.

La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie derrière sa tête se diffusait tranquillement jusqu'à l'avant de son visage. Elle savait qu'elle devait souffrir d'un traumatisme crânien quelconque. Probablement une commotion, peut-être même une fracture du crâne. Elle devait sortir de là immédiatement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Dans un mouvement soudain et brusque, elle les rouvrit. Elle devait rester éveillée. Si elle s'endormait, elle risquait de mourir.

Dans un effort incroyable, elle lutta contre une nouvelle attaque de sommeil. Comprenant que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de se concentrer sur quelque chose, elle décida de réfléchir à un moyen pour se sortir elle-même de là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Cette fois, elle se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

La pièce était sale, malpropre. Le plancher maculé du sang des dernières victimes de Ted était composé d'un béton poreux probablement bon marché. Elle devait se trouver dans un quelconque établissement industriel.

Elle laissa ses yeux scanner la pièce au milieu de laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était petite et ne devait mesurer qu'au plus cinquante mètres carrés. Les murs semblaient être formés d'un alliage métallique de faible qualité comme de la tôle ou de l'aluminium comme on l'utilise dans les usines ou les entrepôts, ce qui était cohérent avec son hypothèse qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment à caractère industriel.

Devant elle, elle pouvait voir une table de travail de MDF fabriquée d'une manière rudimentaire, mais qui selon son usure avait probablement servi à démembrer les précédentes victimes. On y avait placé un bocal vide en plein milieu, bocal sur lequel était écrit son nom.

_Tempérance Brennan #14_

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

Elle n'avait encore rien vu.

Levant davantage son regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux car, dans l'ombre de l'intense lampe qui lui envoyait sa lumière pratiquement directement dans les yeux se trouvait le truc le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Sur une étagère devant elle, placés de manière méthodique avec une précision systématique et étiqueté avec attention, résidaient plus d'une dizaine de pots de verre identiques à celui sur la table remplis d'un liquide verdâtre au milieu desquels flottaient des cerveaux humains. Elle reconnaissait chaque nom qui se trouvait sur les bocaux, mais celui qui se trouvait à l'extrémité lui souleva le cœur. Dans le liquide qu'elle avait déduit étant du formol, flottait le cerveau de son assistant décédé. _Zachary Addy #13_.

* * *

><p>Il avait toute la section des crimes financiers qui travaillaient pour lui à ce moment-là. Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors qu'on révisait méthodiquement chaque document légal, chaque retrait bancaire, chaque dépôt, chaque transaction. Le moindre achat de paquet de gomme était analysé : date, heure, endroit où la transaction à eu lieu, avec qui.<p>

Lorsque plus tôt dans la soirée, il était finalement sorti de son état de panique, il avait déduit que la seule manière de retrouver Brennan était de trouver l'endroit où Kent se cachait. Il recruta donc la meilleure équipe d'analyse financière du FBI et les avait mis au boulot. Ensemble, ils épluchaient ses comptes inventoriant toutes les infos qu'ils trouvaient.

Booth, assis au bout de la table, avait les yeux fixés à un document papier. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui se trouvait sur la feuille. Tout ce qu'il voyait était des images de Brennan se faisait torturer sous le rire sadique de cet homme qu'il avait juré de tuer.

« Prenez ceci, murmura Sweets en tendant un café à Booth.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, s'impatienta-t-il. Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, mais chaque fois que je vois son nom sur un dossier, je pense à ce qu'il est peut-être en train de faire à Bones en ce moment et … je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il avec de la détresse dans sa voix.

- Si j'ai bien compris sa personnalité, il est extrêmement cohérent. Nous avons encore plus de sept jours pour retrouver le docteur Brennan.

- C'est trop long, il l'aura avant. Il a essayé de la tuer avant, il a essayé plus d'une fois même. Il la tuera avant le moment prévu. Il faut, dit-il en retournant son regard sur le dossier… que je… trouve… attendez une seconde… Scott, viens ici une seconde. C'est quoi ce retrait?

- Je l'ignore, affirma l'agent spécial Scott, un des meilleurs agents de la section fraude du service. Comment j'ai pu rater ça? C'est un retrait, on dirait que c'est pour un compte dans les îles Caïmans.

- Tu dois retrouver le compte et retracer ses transactions!

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas sans un mandat.

- On s'en fiche du mandat!

- Booth! Je pourrais perdre mon boulot et me faire emprisonner si j'obtiens ces informations sans le consentement de mes supérieurs.

- Je m'en fiche! Tu vas me trouver ces infos tout de suite.

- Je ne peux pas, Booth. Demain matin, je vais parler au procureur…

- Non, tu dois le faire tout de suite! Dr. Brennan est peut-être en train de se faire tuer par ce fils de pute au moment même où nous nous parlons! Tu vas donc ravaler ta fierté de petit agent parfait et trouver les informations dont j'aie besoin pour sauver la femme que j'aime d'un tueur psychopathe! »

Dans un mouvement colérique, il lança le dossier au visage de l'agent Scott, le poussa du bout du doigt et sortit de la pièce pendant qu'il avait toujours le contrôle sur ses actions.

* * *

><p>« Bon retour ».<p>

Elle sursauta.

La voix sifflante et sadique de Kent avait laissé un courant chaud dans ses oreilles.

Sa respiration devint plus forte, tremblante.

Elle l'entendit rire de sa voix grave dans son oreille et sentit la froideur d'un objet métallique se coller contre sa joue.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous endormir comme ça, Dr. Brennan. Vous êtes un docteur, vous savez que c'est mauvais de s'endormir lorsqu'on a une commotion.

- Laissez-moi partir, chuchota-t-elle avec sévérité.

- Oh désolé, feignit-il un semblant d'empathie pour elle. Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. Votre copain va m'envoyer une balle entre les deux yeux si je vous laisse partir.

- Et vous croyez qu'il ne vous en enverra pas une lorsqu'il vous retrouvera? Que je sois morte ou non, je ne suis pas la seule pour qui le temps est compté.

- Allons, ça fait huit années son morveux est sous terre et il n'a rien fait pour tuer attraper le Fossoyeur, je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour ma vie! Le Fossoyeur! Il est cool le mec! Enterrer les gens vivants et réclamer une rançon ensuite : brillant! Pas trop mon style par contre. Vous voyez l'argent, c'est pas mon truc. Quand je capture quelqu'un, je veux en profiter au maximum avant qu'on l'enterre. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait à votre robot d'assistant avant qu'il ne meure! Ah! Ha! Vous voulez que je vous raconte? Brennan ne répondit pas. Bon, et bien alors, comme le dit l'expression : qui ne dit mot consent! Mon histoire commence à la sortie du cimetière après l'enterrement de votre ancien partenaire… »

_À suivre_

* * *

><p><strong>NA : <strong>J'aimerais remercier tout le monde pour vos commentaire sur _Dix manières d'apprendre une grande nouvelle_. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire!

**Prochainement :** Désespéré à l'idée perdre Brennan, Booth prendra tous les moyens, légaux ou non, pour la retrouver. Y arrivera-t-il à temps?


	26. Chapitre 25: Traverser les barrières

**Précédemment : - **Brennan est retenue prisonnière par Kent.

- Booth trouve une brèche dans les comptes de Kent où il pourrait découvrir illégalement où se trouve Brennan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 Traverser les barrières<strong>

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici, Hodgins, avait chuchoté Angela à son petit copain alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement de Booth. Cam va être furax quand elle va apprendre qu'on a quitté le labo. On devrait essayer de trouver des indices pour retrouver Brennan; pas pénétrer par infraction dans l'appartement de Booth en espérant trouver d'autres preuves. L'équipe technique a tout fouillé de fond en comble; il n'y a plus rien à trouver ici… et cet endroit me fiche la trouille! Et si Kent revenait? »

Ils s'étaient rendus à nouveau dans l'appartement de Booth en espérant trouver des indices pour retrouver Brennan. La nuit avait été particulièrement courte et tout ce qui avait été trouvé la veille les avait menés dans un cul-de-sac.

Elle avançait avec anxiété dans l'appartement de Booth, son ordinateur portable à la main et tentait de calmer la panique qu'elle vivait depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que sa meilleure amie était en danger de mort.

_Angela travaillait à reconstituer les meurtres des premières victimes de Ted, lorsque Hodgins était entrée dans son bureau. _

_« C'est étrange… lui avait-il dit en s'approchant d'elle le téléphone à l'oreille. Dr. B. m'a appelé, mais il n'y a personne au bout du fil. _

_- Tu crois qu'elle a fait un mauvais numéro?_

_- Je ne sais pas. La ligne ne s'est pas coupée tout de suite. Il y a eu quelques bruits puis la ligne s'est éteinte. _

_- Ah! Peut-être son téléphone avait composé ton numéro par erreur… Tu sais, avec ces écrans tactiles de nos jours ». _

_Ce fut près d'une heure plus tard que Cam l'avait approchée pour lui annoncer une réunion d'urgence dans l'aire de repos. Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Un sentiment d'anxiété au ventre, un air inquiet au visage, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'éteindre son écran avant de monter au pas de course les escaliers qui menaient à l'esplanade où Hodgins attendait déjà avec anxiété le retour de Cam. _

_« Que se passe-t-il? Avait-il demandé à Cam alors que celle-ci s'approchait d'eux. _

_- C'est le Dr. Brennan. _

_- Oh non! Murmura Angela sautant immédiatement aux conclusions. _

_- Booth vient de m'appeler, avait-elle annoncé avec de l'émotion dans la voix… Elle… Elle était avec l'agent Kent ce soir lorsqu'elle s'est fait enlever._

_- Oh mon Dieu! Dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le canapé tout près d'eux. _

_- Lui, Kent, il va bien? Avait demandé Hodgins en s'approchant de sa petite amie pour la consoler. _

_- Booth croit que c'est lui Ted. _

_- Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Continuait-elle de répéter alors que Cam, qui devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas céder à la même panique, prit une inspiration pour poursuivre. _

_- Booth a besoin de nous… il était plutôt… elle cherchait ses mots, agité lorsque je lui ai parlé plus tôt. _

_- Je vais immédiatement chercher mes affaires », avait annoncé Angela sortant subitement de son mutisme._

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, avait dit Hodgins à Angela en pénétrant dans la cuisine de Booth. Dr. B. m'a appelé au moment où elle s'est fait attaquer, c'est ce que j'ai entendu au téléphone. Elle était sorti du labo depuis peu, elle avait toujours l'enquête en tête. Je suis certain qu'elle voulait m'annoncer quelque chose de crucial à propos de Ted. Nous avons oublié quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Refais-moi la reconstitution de la scène encore, demanda-t-il.

- Selon les indices, Brennan… Angela prit une inspiration. Elle trouvait particulièrement difficile de faire la reconstruction du moment où Brennan avait été kidnappée. Brennan… une autre inspiration, se trouvait ici lorsqu'elle s'est fait attaquer, on ne sait comment. Les empruntes digitales sur les portes d'armoire suggèrent qu'elle était en train de se prendre un verre lorsqu'elle a été frappée par derrière ».

Enfilant un gant, Hodgins se plaça dans la position exacte où Brennan s'était fait frapper.

« Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce moment-là pour l'attaquer? Se demanda Hodgins.

- Parce qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle était vulnérable.

- Non, je veux dire pourquoi il a choisi ce moment-là. Il lui restait huit jours avant qu'il ne fasse sa prochaine victime… je ne comprends pas. Brennan a dû faire une découverte importante pour l'enquête alors qu'elle était dans cette position. C'est la seule hypothèse logique.

- Pendant qu'elle prenait un verre? Questionna Angela.

- Pourquoi pas? Einstein a eu plusieurs épiphanies alors qu'il était commis pour le bureau des brevets!

- Alors si ton hypothèse est vrai, peut-être qu'il y a des indices à l'intérieur de l'armoire, dit-elle en prenant une photo avant de saupoudrer la porte d'une poudre destinée à recueillir les empreintes digitales. Là regarde, dit-elle en pointant un coin de l'armoire dont la feuille décorative était détachée, elle a touché plusieurs fois à cet endroit! Mais pourquoi? Hodgins leva la main ganté et observa attentivement le défaut à l'intérieur de la porte.

- Elle est faite de MDF. Tout comme ce qu'on a retrouvé sur le corps de Zach. Il n'est pas composé tout à fait des mêmes matériaux, mais Brennan a dû… Oh mais c'est l'évidence même!

- Quoi?

- C'est la colle!

- La colle?

- Je dois retourner au labo, dit-il en retirant rapidement ses gants avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement. Il faut tenter d'identifier la composition de la colle faite par le manufacturier! Le MDF est composé en particules de bois collées ensemble sous haute pression. Il y a aussi, dans le matériel, une colle qui aide à l'adhésion des particules. Chaque fabriquant a sa propre colle. En l'identifiant, je serai capable de retracer le fabriquant et peut-être même l'endroit où se trouve Brennan! »

Au pas de course, suivi par Angela, il descendit les escaliers et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

* * *

><p>Il marchait vers le bureau de Booth, le document qui pourrait détruire sa carrière entre ses mains. Martin Scott était non-seulement un des meilleurs enquêteurs de la section des fraudes du FBI, mais aussi l'un des plus honnêtes. Au cours de sa carrière, on avait tenté de le soudoyer, de lui offrir des pots-de-vin, de menacer sa vie et celle de ses collègues. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait fait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire présentement. Il savait que les informations qu'il avait dans les mains étaient secrètes, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter avoir la mort de la femme dont Booth était amoureux sur la conscience; il avait trop souffert pour ça.<p>

Il traversa la salle de conférence, puis le département des homicides et ouvrit la porte où Booth se trouvait, la tête entre ses mains et les yeux fixés à un document papier.

Il jeta le document sur le bureau. Booth sursauta.

« Les infos que tu attendais à propos de Kent. Elles sont scellées. Aussitôt que tu brises le sceau, toi et moi serons des criminels.

- Tu es prêt à faire ça pour Bones?

- Le document est sur ton bureau, non?

- Merci Scott. Je t'en dois une.

- Bah, tu me rediras ça quand nous croupirons tous les deux en prison ».

N'attendant même pas que l'agent soit sorti de son bureau, Booth déchira le sceau et plongea tête première dans la documentation. Du compte dans les Caïmans, un seul retrait avait été fait. Une compagnie d'entreposage à Alexandria.

« Je te tiens, salop ».

* * *

><p>« … Il pleurait le pauvre gamin, il pleurait et il suppliait d'arrêter ».<p>

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda Brennan qui restait impassible devant le récit de la torture de son assistant.

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'on pourrait entrer une lame là, hein? » Rit-il.

Une autre pause.

« Bref, c'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu que le temps pressait si je voulais le découper à temps pour vous laisser ses morceaux comme surprise devant votre porte ce soir-là. J'ai donc pris un couteau. Il s'arrêta un moment, regardant le couteau qu'il tenait déjà dans ses mains. CE couteau pour être plus précis et je me suis approché de lui, avait-il dit en s'approchant d'elle. Vous auriez dû l'entendre crier lorsque la lame a pénétré la peau de son front. Un peu comme ceci, dit-il en frottant sa lame contre son front. Vous êtes une anthropologue, vous savez ce que faisaient les Amérindiens lorsqu'on leur retirait le scalpe!

- Arrêtez, murmura agressivement Brennan.

- Oh! Une parole enfin! Mais je ne peux pas arrêter, Dr Brennan. Voyez-vous, lorsque j'attrape quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais le temps de lui faire faire tout ce que je veux avec lui! Il y a un échéancier à respecter. Bien sûr, il y a la torture et le scalpe et le retrait du cerveau, mais je n'ai jamais le temps de rassurer mes victimes, de leur donner un sentiment de sécurité, leur dire exactement tout ce qui va se passer avant qu'elles meurent. Votre Booth m'a donné l'opportunité de faire tout ce que je veux avec vous pendant une semaine! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir patienter tout ce temps par contre. Peut-être que je devrais commencer tout de suite.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Demanda Brennan, cherchant à gagner du temps.

- J'imagine votre Booth présentement, ignora-t-il la question de Brennan, complètement paniqué à l'idée de vous perdre. Il s'est convaincu lui-même qu'il vous aimait. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, non! Qui pourrait vous aimer? Bien sûr, vous êtes jolie et intelligente, mais vous n'avez aucune habileté sociale. Vous êtes complètement incapable d'entamer une conversation agréable avec qui que ce soit et votre honnêteté est, au mieux, tolérée par vos collègues. Personne ne vous aime.

- C'est faux.

- Vraiment? Vos parents vous ont abandonné, aucun homme ne vous a jamais vraiment aimé, tout ceux que vous avez un jour aimé vous ont abandonné. Vous êtes seule, Brennan. Dans le fond, si Booth vous dit qu'il vous aime, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes la première femme qu'il a baisée depuis quatre ans. Il ne viendra pas vous chercher, non. Il va vite s'apercevoir que vous n'en valez pas la peine. Et qui restera auprès de vous pour vous consoler? Moi! » Finit-il avec un rire mesquin avant de faire une entaille du bout de son couteau sur l'abdomen de Brennan qui hurla de douleur.

* * *

><p>« Hodgins! » Il avait crié en entrant dans le labo.<p>

Il avait traversé la ville tel un malade mental. Il savait où se trouvait Brennan, mais la compagnie d'entreposage comportaient plus de 400 cabines. Il devait savoir plus précisément où Kent la gardait avant d'organiser un sauvetage.

« Il est dans son bureau, dit Angela s'approchant de lui à pleine vitesse avant de le frapper de son plus fort. Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle serait en sécurité avec vous!

- Je sais, Angela, mais je sais aussi comment la retrouver et j'ai besoin d'Hodgins pour y arriver.

- Si elle meurt, je vous promets qu'il n'en restera pas assez avec vous pour faire un sandwich! Menaça-t-elle avant de guider Booth jusqu'au bureau d'Hodgins.

- Eh! Comment allez-vous? Demanda le petit homme en voyant Booth entrer dans son bureau.

- Je sais comment retrouver Brennan ».

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Prochainement : <strong>Booth retrouve l'endroit où se trouve Brennan, est-ce qu'il arrivera à temps?


	27. Chapitre 26: Nez à nez

**NA : **Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas mon meilleur, j'espère que vous préférerez celui-ci.

**Précédemment : **Booth identifie l'endroit où Kent retient Brennan en otage et Hodgins découvre un indice crucial pour aider à la retrouver.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26: Nez-à-nez<strong>

Il s'approchait des portes principales de la petite entreprise de fabrication de meubles de MDF avec un calme exemplaire dans les circonstances. Hodgins avait découvert que la colle inclue dans le matériel découvert sur le corps de Zach provenait de ce petit magasin de quelques employés qui fabriquaient eux-mêmes leur planches de MDF afin de fabriquer des matériaux de salle de bain. Cette colle contenait un agent isolant qui empêchait le bois d'absorber l'humidité des salles de bains.

Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle de cette découverte, Booth s'était immédiatement lancé vers les bureaux de l'entreprise. Il était près de 8 heures du matin à ce moment-là et bientôt ses portes allaient s'ouvrir. Avec une grande retenue de sa part, une Angela toujours furieuse contre lui à ses côtés, il s'avançait tranquillement vers la petite usine qui détenait la clé de l'endroit où se trouvait Brennan.

« Je ne peux pas croire à quel point vous êtes calme! Accusa l'artiste acrimonieusement suivant Booth d'un pas furieux. Je croyais que vous étiez différent des autres; que vous vous en faisiez vraiment pour Brennan! Elle est peut-être morte en ce moment et ça ne vous semble pas vous déranger une seconde!

- Ça suffit, Angela! S'arrêta-t-il pour se retourner vers elle, la regardant furieusement dans les yeux. Vous croyez que je ne me sens pas déjà comme une merde humaine, hein? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas des images en Bones en train de se faire torturer encore et encore dans ma tête? La seule raisons pour laquelle je parais calme présentement est que si je laisse sortir ce que je ressens, je vais péter les plombs! À chaque moment qui passe, à chaque pas que je fais, je me retiens pour ne pas céder à la panique. Mais paniquer ne me servira à rien. Si de rester calme est le moyen qui me permet de retrouver Bones, je vais rester calme, prendre sur moi et faire tout en mon pouvoir pour retrouver la femme que j'aime.

- Vous l'aimez vraiment, non? » Demanda Angela d'une voix rauque.

Il lui prit une seconde pour réponde, pas parce qu'il doutait de ses sentiments ou parce qu'il cherchait la bonne réponse, mais parce que cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui était probablement la seule personne qui se souciait de Bones autant que lui. Elle était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux et la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le croyait, que son intention était claire.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et hocha oui de la tête.

« Oui, je l'aime Angela. Et je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour la retrouver.

- Parfait, alors cessez de perdre votre temps avec moi et allez trouver Brennan ».

Il poussa les portes et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de réception où une secrétaire semblait très occupée par ses tâches administratives.

« Agent spécial Seeley Booth, FBI.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour le FBI à cette heure?

- Nous avons retrouvé des traces de vos produits sur une victime de meurtre et nous nous demandions si nous pourrions avoir accès à vos fichiers.

- Laissez-moi aller chercher mon patron, dit la jeune femme en se levant.

- Vous croyez qu'on va arriver à avoir accès aux fichiers sans mandat? Chuchota Angela.

- Si on n'y arrive pas sans un mandat, je vais m'arranger autrement. Il n'est pas question de sortir d'ici sans savoir exactement où est Bones ».

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, la porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé en ouvrier qui s'avança vers lui une main tendue vers l'avant.

« Vous êtes du FBI? Ben Chatzky.

- Oui, bonjour monsieur Chatzy, FBI, Agent spécial Seeley Booth. Nous enquêtons sur une série de meurtre et nous avons trouvé des traces de vos produits sur une victime. En cherchant dans vos fichiers, il sera peut-être possible de trouver qui a commis ces crimes et le mettre en prison.

- Nos… produits?

- Oui, vous fabriquez des meubles de MDF? On a retracé votre colle sur les ossements d'une des victimes d'un meurtrier en série.

- J'en doute fort!

- Êtes-vous en train de nous refuser l'accès à vos fichiers? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus intimidante. Il s'avança vers lui et les quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que Chatzky étaient suffisants pour être très intimidant. Parce que cet homme a présentement la femme que j'aime en otage et si je n'arrive pas à la retrouver à temps avant qu'elle ne meurt, je peux vous assurer que je vais retrouver chaque personne qui s'est mise sur mon chemin pour m'empêcher d'y arriver, dit-il d'un ton agressif.

- Non, non, non, bien sûr vous pouvez avoir accès à nos fichiers. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous fabriquons surtout des meubles destinés aux salles de bains, des comptoirs et des tablettes. Je ne vois pas comment on peut retrouver de nos matériaux sur une victime de meurtre, sauf s'il a été tué dans une salle de bain.

- Les matériaux retrouvés sur la victime viennent définitivement de votre entreprise! Nous cherchons un meuble acheté par un Eddy Kent ou qui a été livré à cette adresse, dit Booth en tendant un billet sur laquelle il avait écrit l'adresse de l'entrepôt.

- Julie? Demanda Chatzky.

- Oui, boss.

- Trouve-moi si cette personne a acheté de nos produits… ou peu importe ce qui se trouve à cette adresse, demanda-t-il à sa secrétaire qui tapa immédiatement les données dans son ordinateur.

- Il n'y a rien monsieur.

- Vous êtes sûr? Demanda Angela. Notre expert a définitivement découvert des particules de votre colle sur les restes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit l'homme. Toutes nos ventes sont dans nos fichiers et nos meubles sont faits sur mesure. Nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons les vendre.

- Reconnaissez-vous cet homme? L'avez-vous déjà vu? Insista Angela qui montrait la photo de Kent à Chatzky et à la secrétaire.

- Euhm… il me dit quelque chose.

- Attendez, dit Julie, la secrétaire en voyant. Ce n'est pas le gars qui vient chercher vos retailles de temps en temps?

- Oh! Ça lui ressemble, mais il a dit qu'il s'appelait Ted.

- C'est lui! S'écria Booth. Savez-vous où il habite? Où il amène ces retailles?

- Je m'en rappelle maintenant! Dit Chatzky. Je l'ai déjà aidé à amener de grosses feuilles de MDF dans un entrepôt près d'Alexandria. Elles étaient pleines de défauts, nous ne pouvions rien faire avec elles.

- C'est ça! S'excitait Booth. Il faut que vous nous guidiez jusqu'à l'endroit exact où il vous a amené.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est lui le tueur? Je veux dire, il était vraiment sympa.

- Il nous a tous eus, dit Booth avec ressentiment. Mais il n'aura plus personne dorénavant ».

* * *

><p>Il avait caché son véhicule entre deux entrepôts. Il avait fait reconduire Chatzky chez lui après qu'il lui ait indiqué exactement laquelle parmi les centaines de cabines qui se trouvaient sur cet immense terrain était celle où il s'était rendu avec Kent.<p>

Après avoir demandé des renforts, il sortit de son véhicule et s'approcha de l'entrepôt son arme à la main et la vengeance dans le regard. Se faufilant entre les rangées de tôle et de terre battue, il avançait sans bruit se dirigeant calmement jusqu'à l'endroit où il savait que Bones était retenue prisonnière.

Caché derrière une cabine, regardant avec fureur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa Bones, il tenta de se forger un plan se rappelant de chaque méthode de prise en charge qu'il avait apprise pendant qu'il était dans l'armée.

Il observa attentivement la cage de fer. La devanture était ornée d'une immense porte de garage à côté de laquelle on pouvait voir une entrée plus familière. Si toutes les cabines étaient fabriquées de la même façon, il savait qu'il y avait une sortie de secours sur le côté droit de la cabine. Ce serait par là qu'il rentrerait.

Un son attira son attention. Alors qu'il ressentait une poussée d'adrénaline foudroyer ses veines, il se retourna et pointa son arme directement vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit.

« Identifiez-vous, murmura-t-il agressivement.

- Booth, relaxez, c'est moi! Dit un homme à la voix rauque.

- Max? S'étonna le policier. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'après avoir appris la disparition de ma fille, je n'allais pas tout faire pour la retrouver?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir qu'elle était là?

- J'ai mes moyens.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici! C'est trop dangereux.

- Et vous allez entrer là-dedans sans renfort? Vous êtes malade! S'écria Max.

- Je ne vais pas rester là à patienter pendant que Bones se fait torturer là-dedans!

- Vous n'irez pas tout seul, affirma le vieil homme.

- Max, êtes-vous en train de me demander d'entrer dans cet entrepôt avec moi? Parce que la réponse est non!

- Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une affirmation.

- Vous ne comprenez pas! Vous risquerez la vie de Bones si vous entrez dans cette cabine avec moi, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça!

- Fiston, j'ai vécu dans ma vie plus d'une opération policière, je sais comment cela fonctionne!

- Avez-vous une arme au moins? Demanda-t-il alors que Max lui montra une arme qu'il avait en main. D'accord, alors vous passerez par la porte de derrière et vous mettrez Kent en joue. Vous NE tirez PAS! C'est compris?

- C'est compris.

- Allez-y! » Ordonna-t-il au vieil homme pendant qu'il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte de l'entrepôt.

* * *

><p>Elle savait que toutes ses blessures n'étaient que des blessures superficielles. Après la première entaille à son abdomen qui l'avait fait hurler de douleur et de surprise, elle n'avait pas laissé sortir un autre son. Elle savait que cet homme prenait plaisir à ressentir sa douleur et il n'était pas question pour elle de lui laisser voir quelconque réaction à sa torture.<p>

Du bout de son couteau, il avait ouvert chaque bouton de sa chemise et était en train de défaire le dernier lorsqu'elle entendit au loin une voiture s'arrêter. S'accrochant à l'espoir qu'il s'agissait de Booth qui venait la sauver, elle tenta d'enterrer le son en gémissant de douleur.

« Aïe, fit-elle feignant une douleur à sa jambe droit qui venait d'être entaillée par son assaillant.

- Enfin! Finit-il par dire. Je croyais que tout le monde avait raison et que vous étiez vraiment le robot qu'on m'avait décrit! Voyons maintenant si je peux vous faire chanter un petit peu », dit-il en déplaçant son couteau vers la ceinture de son jeans dont il arracha facilement l'attache avant de gratter sa fermeture-éclaire avec sa lame.

« Un beau son n'est-ce pas?

Brennan retint un moment sa respiration.

- C'est drôle. Vous êtes une femme forte, Brennan. La plupart des autres, à ce moment-là, pleurait comme des madeleines en espérant que je les laisse s'en sortir. Vous? Vous ne dites rien, ne faites rien, vous ne laissez même pas sortir un tout petit son… gémit-il. Ça m'enlève tout le plaisir. Frigide comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de vous. Mon jeu devient de moins en moins intéressant, avait-il dit nez-à-nez avec elle.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

- Peut-être, devrais-je en finir tout de suite alors, rit-il. Ce n'est qu'une question de minute avant que votre petit ami vienne à votre rescousse.

- Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour venir me secourir, dit Brennan avec assurance.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, dit-il en levant son couteau jusqu'au front de Brennan. Est-ce que je vous ai dit plutôt que c'est la partie que je préfère? C'est incroyable comment la plus petite égratignure au front peut laisser s'échapper autant de sang! Vous en connaissez probablement la raison Dr Brennan, non? Vous allez bientôt en faire l'expérience », dit-il en appuyant son couteau sur le front de Brennan presque assez fort pour que son sang jaillisse.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit provenant de la grande porte derrière elle attira leur attention. Se redressant rapidement, sachant pertinemment bien à qui appartenaient les pieds dont il pouvait voir l'ombre se promener de l'autre côté de la porte, Kent rangea son couteau sur la table de MDF derrière lui et sortit son arme à feu.

« Ah! Si tu penses que je vais me laisser faire comme ça! » Dit-il en dirigeant le canon de son arme sur Brennan.

_À suivre_…

* * *

><p><strong>NA : <strong>Commentez!


	28. Chapitre 27:Se fauliler entre les doigts

**Chapitre 27 : Se faufiler entre les doigts**

Il avait toujours su qu'il allait mourir ainsi. Un trou dans la poitrine, le sang s'échappant de son corps dans une rivière bourgogne, protégeant une personne plus importante que lui. Le goût de son propre sang envahissait sa bouche et la douleur qu'il avait anticipée était absente. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il n'avait jamais cru avant qu'au moment où il sentirait la mort l'envahir, il ne souhaiterait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait que rester là avec elle, ses chaudes mains sur lui et son regard d'azur plongé dans le sien. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour une journée, une heure, une minute de plus avec elle. Mais alors qu'il sentait sa conscience s'évaporer, il ne souhaitait qu'emporter avec lui cette douce image d'elle jusqu'aux portes du paradis.

Après avoir chuchoté ses derniers ordres à Max, il s'était avancé silencieusement jusqu'à l'immense porte de garage derrière laquelle il savait Bones prisonnière. Son arme chargée dans ses mains devant lui, il longea l'entrée industrielle pour se rendre jusqu'à l'accès individuelle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta, le dos au mur, la petite porte fermée à sa gauche. Il inspira. Son cœur battait la chamaille. Il craignait retrouver Bones de l'autre côté de cette porte, le regard sans vie et le crâne coupé en deux. Ses deux mains tremblantes tenaient son arme et il prit un moment pour envoyer aux Cieux une prière pour demander à Dieu de lui faire retrouver la femme qu'il aimait en vie.

Il prit une dernière inspiration, se retourna et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied digne des plus grands films de super héros.

« FBI, les mains en l'air! » Cria-t-il en pénétrant dans le sombre entrepôt son arme pointé droit en avant.

Devant lui, debout, était l'homme qui avait causé toute cette douleur, cette horreur, cette peine. Il se tenait droit, le regardant directement dans les yeux, et avait son arme pointée sur …

« Bones!

- Booth, gémit-elle.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il en gardant son regard droit sur Kent.

- Je vais bien.

- Lâche ton arme, Kent. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

- Où est la cavalerie, Booth? Tu n'es pas venu seul, j'espère? ... Non! T'as pas été assez stupide pour… ha! Ha! Rit-il. Tu t'es pointé ici tout seul comme un légume! Ha! C'est la meilleure!

- LÂCHE TON ARME, j'ai dit! Cria-t-il.

- Ah, non! Ça je peux pas, Seeley. Et tu sais pourquoi? Je n'ai pas fini mon boulot! Tu sais comment on se sent quand on ne finit pas son boulot?

- Je te le répète : lâche ton arme!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me tirer dessus? Tu sais ce que je vais faire si tu me tires dessus. Mon doigt est déjà appuyé sur la gâchette. M'abattre enverrait un signal à mes doigts qui se contracteront. Ta copine sera morte avant même que j'atteigne le sol!

- Foutaises!

- Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque?

- Tu as déjà fait assez de victimes, Ken. Tu n'en veux pas une de plus sur la conscience!

- Quelle conscience? Tu ne comprends pas Booth, je ne sortirai pas d'ici vivant. La question est de savoir si j'amène quelqu'un d'autre avec moi? Et je dois t'avouer, je suis tenté. Elle peut être une vraie pute quand elle veut!

- Laisse tomber ton arme. Personne n'est obligé de mourir ici! Laisse-moi t'amener au poste, nous allons faire un marché avec toi. Tu n'es vraisemblablement pas stable. Tu dois nous aider à t'aider!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un procureur n'essayera pas de me mettre sur la chaise électrique? Rétorqua-t-il. Ben voyons!

- On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir tenté!

- Mais tu voies, Seeley, je n'ai pas envie de tenter! J'ai juste envie de terminer mon boulot, dit-il en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son arme.

- Ne fais pas ça! » Cria Booth.

À ce moment précis, de l'arrière de l'entrepôt, on entendit un coup dans la porte d'appoint, puis un deuxième. La panique envahissait le visage de Kent et Booth comprit immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. À l'instant où la porte fut enfin défoncée, Kent qui passa un coup d'œil à son envahisseur se retourna rapidement vers Brennan. Voyant son assaillant lever son arme vers Bones, Booth se mit à courir immédiatement, s'interposant entre elle et lui.

Kent tira le premier coup de feu. Sous le choc de la balle qui l'avait atteint dans la poitrine, juste au dessous de la clavicule, Booth recula de quelques pas, laissant son épaule se disloquer sous la force de l'impact. Alors qu'il leva son arme pour répliquer, il entendit un deuxième coup de feu, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième.

Il attendit l'horrible pincement de ces balles qui auraient dû frapper son corps, mais rien. Aucune autre balle ne l'avait pénétré, aucune douleur ne l'avait assailli.

Au lieu de sentir sa vie s'évanouir comme il l'avait anticipé, il entendit Kent échapper un petit rire couvert de sang avant de voir la vie dans ses yeux s'éteindre et de s'effondrer au sol. Derrière lui, le canon du pistolet de Max fumait des balles qu'il venait de tirer sur l'homme qui avait kidnappé sa fille.

Son soulagement de savoir que tout était fini ne dura que peu. Bientôt, sa propre douleur l'envahit et remarqua sa chemise qui s'imbibait trop rapidement de sang. Soudainement, ses jambes ne semblaient plus être capables de retenir son corps et il s'écroula sous son propre poids.

« Booth! Cria Brennan qui avait assisté, démunie, à la scène. Papa, libère-moi! » Supplia-t-elle.

Max ne perdit pas une seconde, il empoigna le poignard qui se trouvait sur la table de MDF et sectionna les liens de sa fille qui se précipita aussitôt sur le corps de Booth.

« Booth, tout va bien aller, t'as appelé des renforts, dis-moi? Booth hocha de la tête. Alors l'aide s'en vient. Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller ».

Ignorant la douleur de toutes ses coupures qui s'ouvraient davantage sous la pression qu'elle mettait sur la blessure de Booth, elle appuyait de tout son poids sur sa poitrine tentant de garder en vie la seule once de bonheur qu'elle avait vécue en quinze ans.

« Bones, chuchota Booth.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler, Booth. Garde tes forces ».

Le sang se faufilait entre ses doigts, elle ne savait que faire de plus. Elle appuya encore plus fort.

« Bones,

- Chhhh… Tu dois rester conscient, Booth.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

- N'abandonne pas, Booth. Pour moi.

- Bones!

- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends! Je te l'interdis! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner toi aussi, tu comprends? T'as pas le droit!

- Despote! Tenta-t-il une blague alors qu'une vague de douleur l'envahit.

- Booth!

- Bones, je t'…

- Chhhh.

- Je t'aime, Bones. Sa main ensanglantée se leva au-dessus de lui et toucha son visage, laissant dans son sillage des traces de sang sur sa mâchoire. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la femme forte qui était pressée contre lui alors que ses yeux à lui se refermaient tranquillement.

- BOOTH! Hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Booth! Reste conscient! Allons! Booth! T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça! »

Elle le voyait fermer les yeux et elle ne tentait même plus de cacher ses larmes qui couraient le long de son nez où elles tombaient se mélangeant au sang de l'homme. Cet homme pour qui elle ressentait pour la première fois un sentiment qui s'apparentait à de l'amour. Cet homme qui lui avait tout enseigné, qui était là pour la première fois pour elle et dont la vie lui filait littéralement entre les doigts. Appuyant encore plus fort sur sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer lui faire mal. Lui faire mal signifierait qu'il serait toujours vivant. Le léger battement qu'elle ressentait sous ses doigts s'évanouissait peu à peu et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Il avait toujours su qu'il allait mourir ainsi. Un trou dans la poitrine, le sang s'échappant de son corps dans une rivière bourgogne, protégeant une personne plus importante que lui. Le goût de son propre sang envahissait sa bouche et la douleur qu'il avait anticipée était absente. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il n'avait jamais cru avant qu'au moment où il sentirait la mort l'envahir, il ne souhaiterait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait que rester là avec elle, ses chaudes mains sur lui et son regard d'azur plongé dans le sien. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour une journée, une heure, une minute de plus avec elle. Mais alors qu'il sentait sa conscience s'évaporer, il ne souhaitait qu'emporter avec lui cette douce image d'elle jusqu'aux portes du paradis.

_À suivre_…

**NA :** Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez faits! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! Bonne journée!


	29. Chapitre 28: Lumière

**Précedemment : **En tentant de sauver Brennan, Booth se fait tirer dessus par Kent qui se fait ensuite tuer par Max. Avant de perdre conscience, sentant sa vie s'évaporer, Booth avoue à Brennan qu'il l'aime.

**NA : **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de commentaires pour cette histoire!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Lumière<strong>

Les premiers rayons de lumière qui traversèrent ses paupières agressèrent un court moment ses yeux. Une douleur envahit sa gorge. Elle sentait ses lèvres gercées se craquer sous ses premiers mouvements et les brûlures dans son gosier rendaient sa respiration insoutenable. Elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement et une main glissa immédiatement dans la sienne.

C'est à ce moment que ses bras, ses jambes, son abdomen se mirent à piquer à un point tel que le simple fait d'être réveillée devenait tranquillement insupportable. Le picotement devint une torture. Laissant sortir un hurlement sourd de douleur, elle entendait à ses côtés le bip-bip de l'électrocardiogramme accélérer et bientôt, le visage familier et rassurant de sa meilleure amie apparut sur elle.

« Booth », murmura-t-elle avant de sentir la douleur qui traversait tout son corps s'apaiser et bientôt, ses paupières se refermaient sur ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à la lumière.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait comment il s'était retrouvé là. Les grands arbres qui surplombaient les acres de verdure qui lui rappelait les parcs de son enfance fournissaient l'ombre nécessaire pour que cette journée chaude soit supportable. Se déplaçant à travers les bancs, les modules de jeux et les buissons, il tentait de savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait là.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux. La sombre pièce dans laquelle elle se réveillait ne lui était pas familière. Couchée dans un lit, les bras, les jambes et l'abdomen bandés comme une momie, elle laissa sortir une expiration tremblante. La pièce était minuscule. Des dizaines d'appareils l'entouraient. Le seul son qu'elle entendait était un tintement régulier.<p>

_Bip bip_

_Bip bip_

_Bip bip_

Elle leva les yeux. Un électrocardiogramme donnait les lectures de ses signes vitaux et elle sentait la pince de prélèvement qui lui serrait le majeur. Les lampadaires de la ville poussait à travers les stores la seule source de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, sauf pour ce filet blanc qui se faufilait sous la porte.

Elle tourna sa tête. À ses côtés, endormie dans une chaise, était recroquevillée une forme qui semblait calmement veiller sur elle.

Sa gorge sèche devint soudainement inconfortable. Alors qu'elle tentait de laisser sortir un son, elle leva la main pour prendre le verre qui était placé sur une table entre elle et l'homme qui dormait dans la chaise. Son bras engourdi avait perdu toute sensation et avec une maladresse endormie, elle laissa tomber le verre de plastique au plancher dans un tapage sonore.

L'homme sursauta et se redressa droit sur son siège observant avec attention et méfiance ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

« Tempe, souffla-t-il en voyant sa fille éveillée.

- Papa?

- Je suis là ma chérie.

- Où suis-je?

- Tu es à l'hôpital. Kent… il t'a fait plusieurs vilaines coupures. Il ne t'a pas pris plus de deux minutes après que nous t'ayons libérée pour que tu perdes la carte. Tu as une commotion et plus d'une dizaine de lacérations partout sur le corps. Les médecins ont préféré t'endormir le temps que la douleur s'apaise.

- Booth.

- Tu étais en train d'appuyer sur les blessures de Booth quand tes coupures se sont mises à saigner abondamment. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Les médecins ont dû te faire une transfusion.

- Booth, comment va-t-il?

- Ma chérie… Max tenta de prendre son ton le plus réconfortant.

- S'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'il va bien! Elle sentait les larmes remonter à ses yeux et un chat envahit sa gorge.

- Ma chérie… lorsque tu… as perdu conscience… les ambulanciers sont arrivés. Booth avait déjà perdu énormément de sang.

- Papa…

- Les médecins disent qu'il est mort dans le transport en ambulance ».

En entendant ces paroles, l'inspiration qu'elle prenait ne se rendit pas à ses poumons. Elle essaya à nouveau, puis à nouveau. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à pousser l'air au-delà de sa luette. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Non…

- Ne panique pas! Ils ont réussi à le réanimer, mais il a manqué d'oxygène pendant un bon moment. Il est toujours en chirurgie à l'heure qu'il est, mais le pronostic n'est pas très optimiste, ma chérie. Même s'il survit à l'opération, il n'y a rien qui laisse croire qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles.

- Oh non! Papa!

- Je sais que tu tenais à lui ma chérie.

- Je veux le voir.

- Il est en chirurgie.

- NON! Je veux le voir.

- Ma chérie. Demain. D'accord. Demain. Lorsqu'il sera sorti du bloc opératoire, tu pourras le voir. Le médecin voulait te garder sous observation et le FBI souhaite te faire voir un psychiatre avant de te faire sortir d'ici.

- Non, je déteste la psychologie.

- Mon ange, tu as été kidnappée, torturée et l'homme qui t'a sauvée, un homme que tu aimes beaucoup, ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir. Voir un psy va peut-être t'aider.

- Non, répéta-t-elle fermement.

- On en reparlera demain. Je vais chercher l'infirmière, elle va te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ».

Elle aurait aimé protester, mais alors que la médication commençait à s'estomper, elle commençait à sentir chaque coupure sur son corps la brûler. Elle hocha oui de la tête et regarda son père sortir de la pièce.

Booth.

Booth allait peut-être mourir.

Et c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

* * *

><p>Autour de lui, dans ce magnifique parc où il était apparu par magie, des dizaines d'enfants s'amusaient à jouer à la marelle ou au football. Certains faisaient semblant d'être coincés sur un bateau pirate, cherchant à traverser la mare à travers les barres d'escalade sans se faire attraper par d'autres enfants qui personnifiaient des crocodiles. Un peu plus loin, un solitaire petit garçon nourrissait des canards, leur fournissant une miette à la fois, des morceaux de sa mie de pain que sa mère qui le regardait tendrement lui avait fournie.<p>

Il s'avança, confus, vers deux dames qui jouaient aux échecs assises en plein soleil.

« Excusez-moi, mesdames, savez-vous où nous sommes? » Demanda-t-il avec toute sa politesse.

Les deux dames, dont il n'avait pas vu les visages jusqu'à maintenant, levèrent les yeux.

Il recula de quelques pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

À sa gauche, une jeune femme magnifique lui souriait d'un sourire tendre et plein d'affection; un sourire qui lui rappelait ces matins d'enfance où il se réveillait une main chaude à sa joue et un doux visage à ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux d'un brun chaleureux et ses cheveux foncés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. À ses côtés jouait avec elle une forte dame plus âgée dont le regard admiratif lui rappelait les biscuits chauds qu'elle lui faisait alors qu'il était encore trop petit pour en être reconnaissant le réconfortait doucement dans sa confusion.

« Bonjour Seeley, avait dit la jeune femme d'un ton affectueux en plaçant sa chaude main sur sa joue.

- Maman? Mais qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es morte... tu es morte il y a longtemps!

- Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour mon petit.

- Maman, dis-moi ce qui se passe! Suppliait-il calmement

- Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

- Mais je… grand-maman? Se tourna-t-il vers la vieille dame.

- Mon petit garçon, dit-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Que tu as grandi! Que tu es beau, maintenant!

- Grand-maman, sourit-il à sa grand-mère avant de céder à ses envies et de prendre sa maman dans ses bras. Maman, tu m'as manqué! Murmura-t-il à son épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon garçon.

- Tout s'est gâché après que tu sois parti! Il n'y avait plus rien de pareil, se plaignait-il comme un enfant. Papa…

- Je sais, j'ai tout vu, avait-elle répondu en caressant le dos de son petit garçon devenu grand.

- Pourquoi tu es partie?

- Ce n'est pas toujours notre choix! Tu as de la chance, tu l'as ce choix.

- Quel choix?

- Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi, mon fils! Tu es si fort et tu es devenu une si bonne personne!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, pouffa-t-il.

- Es-tu en train de douter de ma fierté d'avoir une des meilleures personnes sur Terre, une des plus gentilles, généreuses, aimantes et dévouées comme fils?

- Si j'étais une bonne personne, mon fils serait toujours vivant et je n'aurais pas jeté la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un tueur en série.

- Viens t'assoir avec nous mon fils ».

Lisa Booth glissa une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son fils et le guida jusqu'au banc le plus proche.

* * *

><p>Il faisait jour lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau. Le soleil de juin plombant dans la chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir son père et sa meilleure amie attendre patiemment son réveil. Ce fut Angela qui la vit en premier. Croisant son regard, elle laissa sortir un petit sourire et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.<p>

« Hé! Ma chérie!

- Soif.

- Bien sûr, dit Angela en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Cam dit que les médicaments qu'ils te donnent pour la douleur peuvent te déshydrater, donc tu dois boire beaucoup de liquide si tu veux sortir d'ici au plus tôt, avait balbutié l'amie. Oh! Brennan! Continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Nous avons tellement eu peur de te perdre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Brennan confuse.

- Kent t'a kidnappée, s'était interposé Max. Il t'a amenée dans son hangar, mais nous avons réussi à te retrouver avant qu'il ne te tue.

- Hodgins a aidé, mentionna-t-elle. Moi, j'étais tellement paniquée que je n'ai réussi qu'à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde! J'ai même giflé Booth!

- Booth?

- Il m'avait promis de prendre soin de toi. Tu étais entre les mains de Ted. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder mon calme. Si tu l'avais vu, Brennan. Il a été exceptionnel. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il paniquait, mais on voyait aussi qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour te sauver. Il t'aime vraiment.

- Comment il va?

- Il est sorti de chirurgie.

- Il va bien alors?

- On ne sait pas ma chérie. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

- Oh! Depuis combien de temps?

- Un peu plus de douze heures, dit Angela d'une voix rassurante. Il devrait être réveillé au moment où nous nous parlons.

- Les médecins ne savent pas si ce sont les séquelles de son manque d'oxygène ou s'il a eu une réaction allergique à l'anesthésie, avait précisé Max. On sait qu'il peut respirer par lui-même, mais il est dans le coma. On ne sait pas quand il se réveillera.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, avait dit Angela en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Brennan. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

- Non! Non! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es désolée! Parce que si tu es désolé, c'est que tu crois que Booth ne s'en sortira pas. Booth est fort, il s'est battu toute sa vie. Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille sans qu'il se batte, dit Brennan avec conviction.

- Brennie, chérie.

- Je veux le voir.

- Non! Refusa catégoriquement Max.

- Ce n'est pas ton choix, papa! Je vais le voir.

- Non, il n'en est pas question! Tu es trop faible. Tu as une commotion, tu as des bandages partout!

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission papa, j'y vais avec ou sans toi », avait-elle dit en se levant malgré la faiblesse qui l'attaquait de tout son corps.

Alors qu'elle posait le pied au sol, elle sentit le feu envahir chacune de ses blessures et le vertige qu'elle ressentait rendait périlleux le périple jusqu'à la chaise roulante qu'on avait laissée près de la porte. Angela se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés l'aidant à se rendre jusqu'à la chaise.

Elle poussa son amie en dehors de la chambre, passa devant ses amis et collègues que Brennan salua au passage et avança jusqu'aux ascenseurs qui l'amenèrent aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital. Elle marcha jusqu'à la réception et demanda l'attention de l'infirmière.

« Excusez-moi. La chambre de Seeley Booth, s'il-vous-plait, avait demandé Brennan.

- Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner cette information.

- Je vous ai demandé la chambre de Seeley Booth, répéta Brennan avec un ton plus autoritaire.

- J'ai des ordres du FBI concernant M. Booth, je ne peux vous donner son numéro de chambre, désolée.

- Je trouverai donc moi-même », dit-elle alors qu'Angela poussa rapidement la chaise au-delà du bureau de réception.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'unité des soins où chaque chambre, fermée par une porte de vitre renfermait un patient endormi surveillé par des dizaines de machine. Elles passèrent chaque fenêtre au peigne fin, espérant voir une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Booth, mais en vain. Tournant le coin d'un corridor, elles virent deux hommes vêtus de noir gardant une chambre tel des gardes du corps. Elles s'approchèrent et comprirent rapidement que le patient endormi dans la chambre était celui qu'elles cherchaient. Elles s'avancèrent, mais bientôt on les arrêta.

« Désolé, madame, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici!

- Cet homme est dans le coma parce qu'il a tenté de me sauver la vie. Je dois le voir.

- Ce n'est pas pertinent. Cet homme est en état d'arrestation. Vous ne pouvez entrer dans cette chambre ».

Sous le choc de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre, les deux femmes partagèrent un regard choqué avant de tourner leur tête vers la silhouette endormie dans son lit d'hôpital.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Prochainement : <strong>Brennan apprend pourquoi Booth est en état d'arrestation et fait tout pour se rapprocher de lui.


	30. Chapitre 29: Réalités alternatives

**NA :** Cette histoire est de retour! Désolé pour le délai! J'étais très enthousiasmée par Un Chant de Noël et j'ai laissé un temps cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! Merci beaucoup pour tous les encouragements que vous m'avez donnés! C'est grâce à eux que je n'ai pas arrêté! En espérant que la suite sera digne de vos attentes. Bonne lecutre!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 Réalité alternative<strong>

Angela poussait en vitesse la chaise de Brennan qui la pressait d'aller encore plus vite. Elle devait savoir, elle devait le voir, elle devait… elle prit une grande inspiration. Les yeux piquant de larmes, elle essayait de comprendre. Booth… en état d'arrestation… et c'était à cause d'elle? Son travail était tout ce qui lui restait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il le perde par sa faute.

Suppliant une nouvelle fois Angela d'accélérer le pas, elle regardait les différentes portes qui défilaient à ses côtés comprenant chacune un nouveau patient, une nouvelle famille endeuillée par la maladie.

Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente où elle savait ses amis assis. Parmi eux, un jeune homme maigrichon qu'elle connaissait à peine attendait impatiemment de ses nouvelles.

« Docteur Brennan, dit-il en se levant.

- Vous, assoyez-vous, je veux vous parler.

- Dr. Brennan, commença-t-il à nouveau.

- Assoyez-vous, j'ai dit! Affirma-t-elle avec autorité. Elle attendit que l'homme s'installe et sous le regard perplexe de ses collègues autour d'eux, elle ne gardait que son attention sur le seul homme qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre. Dites-moi pourquoi Booth est en état d'arrestation!

- Dr. Brennan…

- Cesser de dire mon nom et expliquez-moi, vociférait-elle, agitée.

- Il faut comprendre, Dr. Brennan, que la peur causé par le danger imminent dans lequel vous étiez plongé a rendu l'agent Booth pour le moins hystérique.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Il était presque fou. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la tâche. Puis, on a trouvé une brèche dans les finances de Kent qui était secrète. On avait besoin d'un mandat pour recueillir les informations nécessaire pour vous trouver, mais l'agent Booth n'a pas voulu l'attendre. Il les a obtenues illégalement. Il peut être accusé d'abus de pouvoir, d'obtention illégale d'informations et de quelques autres accusations. Il n'a pas été officiellement arrêté, mais un mandat a été émis contre lui. Personne n'a pu le voir, même pas son frère.

- Booth a un frère… se dit-elle doucement en comprenant que malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne connaissait que presque rien sur Booth.

- J'ignore pourquoi les Services secrets et les marshals portent autant de sérieux sur ces accusations, mais je doute fort qu'on puisse voir Booth de près de sitôt ».

* * *

><p>Le vent frais caressait la peau de son visage et la douce présence de sa mère à ses côtés l'apaisait vaguement. Regardant devant, il pouvait voir des enfants jouer dans le parc et des amoureux se promener main dans la main à travers les grands arbres sous leur abondant feuillage vert. Sur un banc de parc, au loin, il voyait assise Hannah, son ancienne flamme décédée, fixer délicatement l'horizon devant elle, attendant vraisemblablement qu'il la rejoigne. Contemplant un jeune couple se sourire amoureusement, le regard brillant et leurs visages se frôlant, il sentait quelque chose lui manquer. Un vide qui s'installait en lui. Il ne savait pourquoi.<p>

« C'est une journée magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- Tous les jours sont des jours magnifiques, répondit sa mère.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Au parc, répondit-elle vaguement.

- Quel parc?

- Un parc où jouent des enfants, où les familles se réunissent et où les amoureux se retrouvent.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Cette phrase lui était familière.

- Tu ne vas pas bien mon fils.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'arrives pas à être heureux.

- Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts. Bien sûr que je n'arrive pas à être heureux.

- Ils ne sont pas tous morts. Tu as délaissé ton frère, ton grand-père.

- Hank me demande tous les jours de te ramener à lui, tu ne l'as pas visité depuis quatre ans, lui avait murmuré sa grand-mère en appuyant une main sur la sienne. Il est si fier de toi, Seeley. Si tu savais combien il t'aime.

- Je ne mérite pas l'admiration de Pop's. Je ne suis pas mieux que mon père.

- Seeley-chou, l'appela sa mère, ton père… il n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Je suis pire. J'ai tué mon fils. J'ai tué la femme que j'aurais pu épouser. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui.

- Seeley, écoute-moi bien, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire de paroles comme celles-là. Tu n'es pas la cause de la mort de ton fils, encore moins celle d'Hannah. Ton père… je vous ai quittés trop tôt. Il ne s'en est jamais remis.

- Il s'est mis à boire, il me battait. Il battait Jared.

- Je sais tout ça! J'ai dû vous voir souffrir tous les jours sans pouvoir ne rien faire. Seeley, il faut accepter qu'il y ait parfois des choses pour lesquelles on n'y peut rien! J'ai dû accepter de vous voir battus, malheureux, pendant des années. C'était une véritable torture de savoir que tu souffrais. Et quand Parker… t'a… quitté, je te voyais, si triste et je ne pouvais rien faire! Il faut… il faut parfois accepter qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Il faut accepter la réalité.

- Et quelle est la réalité maman? »

Elle ne dit rien, ne lui offrit qu'un sourire.

* * *

><p>Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait que Booth était là, quelques étages au-dessus d'elle et il lui était interdit de l'approcher. Il allait peut-être mourir seul, dans une lugubre chambre d'hôpital et elle ne pouvait même pas lui serrer la main. Elle était assise dans sa chambre, ses amis à ses côtés et cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était peut-être la personne la plus intelligente de tout cet hôpital, mais aucune solution lui venait à l'esprit.<p>

« Il faudrait le disculper, suggéra Hodgins.

- Comment? Demanda Sweets. Il l'a réellement fait; j'étais là! Il a obtenu ces informations illégalement et s'en est servi pour retrouver un suspect.

- Pauvre, Booth, plaignit Angela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Cam.

- Rien. On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe réellement et que des accusations ne sont pas formellement posées contre Booth.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je ne resterai pas ici à ne rien faire pendant que l'homme qui a sauvé la vie de ma fille se meurt dans un lit d'hôpital, avait affirmé Max en se levant de son siège.

- Où vas-tu papa?

- Voir la seule personne que je connaisse que saura mettre de la lumière dans toute cette histoire ».

* * *

><p>La question voguait dans l'air comme une chaloupe sur l'océan. Dans le regard azur de sa maman, mille réponses restaient en suspend. Comment décrire la réalité? Était-ce l'addition des faits superficiels, mesurables et quantifiables ou était-ce plus profond? Ses sentiments étaient-ils réels? Sa douleur, sa peine qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter depuis huit ans faisait-elle partie de ce que sa mère appelait sa réalité?<p>

« Quelle est cette réalité, maman?

- La réalité, c'est que tu t'es toi-même retiré du monde réel depuis huit ans. Tu vis une vie où tu trouves des endroits sûrs où certaines personnes peuvent être en sécurité en espérant te donner à toi-même ce même sentiment. Tu crées des univers sécuritaires pour des gens en danger, loin de ce qui se passe ailleurs. Depuis huit ans, tu n'as tenté qu'une fois de mettre un pied dans la réalité.

- Et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. Une fois en huit ans, je sors au cinéma et Hannah meurt. Le monde n'est pas fait pour moi. La réalité ne me convient pas.

- Et pourtant, tu donnerais tout ce que tu es pour revenir au temps où Parker était vivant. Dans cette réalité, tu étais heureux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le bonheur, maman. Je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir déjà su.

- Ferme tes yeux, alors.

- Quoi?

- Ferme tes yeux! Et imagine que Parker ne se soit jamais fait enlever par le Fossoyeur, qu'il soit toujours avec toi. Qui serais-tu?

- Je suppose… que je serais toujours agent au FBI… et que j'aurais vu mon fils grandir. J'aurais pu lui montrer à jouer au foot et au hockey. Je l'aurais aidé dans ses devoirs. Il m'aurait fait un beau câlin et m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait ».

Dans sa tête, il y avait un parc d'herbes vertes et de chants d'oiseaux. Il voyait son grand garçon y courir avec enthousiasme, son grand sourire couvrant son visage illuminé par la magnifique journée. Le parc était semblable à celui où il était et son fils…

« Papa? » Entendit-il une voix derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux.

_À suivre_…


	31. Chapitre 30: Décision

**NA : **Même si je ne suis pas la fille qui court après les commentaires, je dois avouer être un peu déçue du peu de commentaires que j'aie reçu du dernier chapitre après m'être fait demander à maintes reprises de reprendre cette histoire. En espérant recevoir un accueil plus enthousiaste pour ce chapitre. :)

**Chapitre 30 Décisions**

Les heures passèrent et ne quittant Brennan que pour aller manger ou pour se rafraichir un peu, l'équipe attendait patiemment le retour de l'homme qui leur avait promis une solution pour sortir Booth d'un pétrin dans lequel il ne savait pas qu'il s'était empêtré. Chacune dans leur coin, les fouines réalisaient à quel point cet homme spécial avait pu transformer leur vie dans le très court laps de temps pendant lequel il les avait côtoyés. Brennan plus que les autres.

Ce fut en coup de vent qu'elle traversa la porte, surprenant chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Brennan se redressa et reconnut immédiatement la femme qui venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle avait été le procureur qui avait accusé son père de meurtre quelques années plus tôt, celle qui s'était acharnée pour le mettre derrière les barreaux. Ce n'était qu'en raison de son témoignage à elle qu'il était libre aujourd'hui.

« Alors, chérie, je n'aurais jamais cru voir votre père un jour me supplier d'observer le dossier criminel d'un agent du FBI! Avait-elle commencé sans un 'bonjour' ou un 'vous allez bien?' avant de placer sa grosse mallette au pied du lit de Brennan.

- Excusez-moi, Caroline, s'était interposée Cam, mais c'est la chambre privée du Dr. Brennan, ici. Je suis sûr qu'il y a erreur.

- Erreur? Vous êtes bien la fille du Max Keenan qui vient de se mettre à genoux à mes pieds pour regarder le dossier de l'Agent Booth?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, considérez-vous comme chanceuse, ma chère, parce que ce cher Seeley Booth est un des hommes que j'admire le plus dans la profession et Dieu m'en garde si cet homme ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui!

- Alors, dit Sweets, vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que les charges contre Booth sont exagérément sévères et que Cullen donnent beaucoup plus d'importance à cette affaire qu'ils n'en devraient.

- Holà, petit, ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours immédiatement. J'ai la preuve sous les yeux que Booth a commis une infraction criminelle en brisant le sceau de confidentialité qu'il y avait sur les finances de Kent. Il risque 4 ans de prison et la perte de son emploi de marshal s'il est condamné.

- Mais les actes ont été commis sans malice dans le but de sauver ma fille qui était en danger imminent de mort!

- KENT est mort, M. Keenan, dois-je vous le rappeler? Booth a tué un homme dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Il est contrevenu à la loi à plusieurs reprises pendant que cette jeune demoiselle, ici, était en danger! En ma fonction de procureur, je ne peux suggérer de laisser partir l'agent Booth avant d'avoir eu sa version officielle, affirma-t-elle avec autorité pendant que toutes les têtes s'abaissaient à entendre cette nouvelles. D'un autre côté, étant donné qu'il est en danger de mort, qu'il est dans le coma et que ces accusations ne sont pas de nature très dangereuse dans un avenir immédiat, j'ai déjà demandé à un juge de révoquer la garde permanente à sa porte… »

Elle n'avait pas entendu la suite. Elle n'avait pas attendu d'entendre la suite. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait aux autres pour réagir, malgré ses blessures qui la torturaient à chaque mouvement, elle sortit précipitamment de son lit et courut au bout du corridor où attendait déjà une porte d'ascenseur ouverte.

* * *

><p>« Papa? » Entendit-il une voix derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Cette petite voix aigüe, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il se retourna et le vit. Il était devenu grand, un jeune homme, presque onze ans. Ses cheveux avaient foncés pendant les années et ses bouclettes toujours dorées tombaient sur sa nuque et son menton pendant que son visage rond et ses yeux bruns, les siens, le fixaient.

Il était là. Son fils. Son Parker. Celui qu'il avait perdu. Devant lui. Sa respiration devenait haletante et ses mains moites. Sans attendre davantage alors que des larmes de joie montaient à ses yeux, il se précipita sur lui le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Parker!

- Papa ».

Il laissait s'échapper huit années de larmes refoulées dans la nuque de son petit garçon, son épaisse chevelure lui caressant le visage et se mêlant à l'eau salée qui descendait le long de ses joues amaigries par les années de peine et de malheur. Il pleurait ses moments solitaires où il aurait simplement souhaité le tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Caressant son dos, puis ses épaules, se retirant un instant pour lever ses mains et encadrer son petit visage rond, il ne pouvait croire que son fils était là, devant lui. Il avait tant prié pour le revoir une seule journée, une seule minute de plus. Il l'embrassa sur son front et rit le bonheur qu'il vivait.

« Tu es tellement grand! Continuait-il en collant son front contre le sien. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi papa.

- Grand-mère prend bien soin de toi?

- Oui, elle est super gentille.

- Et… tu es… tu es bien ici? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?

- Tout va bien, papa! Je t'assure.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Parker! C'est impossible de l'imaginer!

- Tu t'en vas bientôt, affirma-t-il.

- Non, mon grand, je reste. Je resterai pour toujours ».

* * *

><p>Lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur se fit enfin entendre, c'est au pas de course qu'elle se précipita hors de la cabine, ignorant la douleur vive causée par chacune de ses coupures qui s'ouvrait sous la force de ses pas. Passant chaque chambre, poussant chaque infirmière, elle s'avançait furieusement vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.<p>

Du fond du corridor, elle entendit retentir le son d'une clochette, puis vit plusieurs infirmières et docteurs se diriger vers la chambre de Booth dans un mouvement de panique générale. Elle lança un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre et pouvait voir les infirmiers travailler frénétiquement sur le corps de son amant.

« Booth! Cria-t-elle en tentant de pénétrer dans la chambre avant d'être arrêtée par un préposé qui la poussait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici!

- Mais Booth, que se passe-t-il avec lui?

- Son cœur s'est soudainement emballé, l'activité cérébrale de son cerveau a connu une grande augmentation dans les dernières minutes. On ignore ce qui se passe!

- Laissez-moi le voir, je vous en prie!

- Madame, laissez-nous travailler ou nous serons dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité! » Avait-il fini par menacer en la poussant une dernière fois à l'extérieur de la chambre.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elle regardait, vaine, les médecins et infirmiers pousser des médicaments dans son intraveineuse et tenter de calmer son cœur qui semblait de plus en plus agité. C'est quand elle le vit convulser qu'elle comprit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p>« Je resterai pour toujours », répéta-t-il alors qu'il le prenait à nouveau dans ses bras pour sentir la chaleur du petit être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il caressa sa joue, lui sourit et, des larmes dans les yeux, chercha la même émotion dans ceux de son fils dont le visage s'endurcissait.<p>

« Non, papa, tu ne peux pas! Affirma-t-il avec force.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Tu ne peux pas!

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Pense à ma sœur?

- Ta… ta… sœur?

- Qui fabriquera de ma sœur si tu restes avec moi?

- Mais, mon grand, tu n'as pas de sœur.

- Mais un jour, j'en aurai une.

- Quoi?

- Seeley, dit sa mère alors qu'elle et Hannah les rejoignaient, tu dois prendre une décision, maintenant.

- Je veux rester avec lui.

- Seeley, c'est bien ici, murmura Hannah pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était apparue sur le banc de parc, mais ce n'est pas la réalité! Tu fuis la réalité depuis si longtemps, Seeley! Tu vis dans une sorte de limbes que tu t'es créé depuis que Parker est mort. Il serait temps de vivre ta vie, d'oublier ton passé et de regarder vers l'avenir.

- Hannah, l'appela-t-il, Parker, toi et moi, on pourrait former une famille! On pourrait avoir une belle vie ici!

- Ce n'est pas la vie ici, dit sa mère. C'est la mort ici! Si tu restes ici, Seeley, tu seras mort! Tous les jours sont les mêmes, ici, Seeley! Tous les jours sont pareils! Tu as l'âge que tu veux, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'auras plus de but, plus de mission. Tu es un homme de conviction, tu as une mission à terminer. Tu l'as toujours eue. Tu dois faire un choix!

- Comment choisir là-bas quand vous êtes tous ici? »

* * *

><p>Soudainement, on poussait des chariots, on lui administrait des chocs. Elle observait ce qui se passait, inutile, de l'autre côté de la glace. Jamais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie et vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Alors qu'après quelques chocs, son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, elle se retourna et franchit d'un calme subtil la porte. Elle s'avança vers lui et avec toute sa chaleur, lui prit la main pour lui demander de lui revenir.<p>

* * *

><p>« Comment choisir ici alors que tu as toute une vie qui t'attends en bas? Demanda sa mère.<p>

- Une vie où vous n'êtes pas là?

- Mais où **elle** est là! »

Et au moment où sa mère prononçait ces paroles, il sentit la chaleur d'une main serrer la sienne. La levant devant ses yeux, ne croyant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il la ressentait, une main chaude et rassurante autour de lui. Même s'il n'y voyait rien, il sentait un pouce caresser le dos de sa main et une douceur chaleureuse qui l'attendrissait jusque dans son cœur.

« Et qui s'occupera d'elle si tu restes ici, Seeley? » Lui avait demandé Hannah.

_« Booth, je t'en prie, reviens-moi. Comment je vais survivre sans toi? Tu ne peux pas me prouver que l'amour existe et me quitter immédiatement après, Booth. Tu n'as pas le droit! S'il-te-plait, réveille-toi, Booth, réveille-toi! » _

« Bones, murmura-t-il en entendant sa voix! Bones! Je suis là, Bones!

- Tu dois choisir, maintenant, Seeley!

- Mais vous allez tellement me manquer si je pars!

_- Booth, réveille-toi, je t'en prie!_

- Tu nous manqueras aussi, mais nous serons toujours là quand ton heure viendra, Seeley! Tu dois vivre maintenant, tu dois te faire une vie autour de cette femme.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je veux retourner sur Terre?

- Tu n'as qu'à te réveiller! »

_À suivre…_


	32. Chapitre 31: Doux réveils

**NA :** Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse du délai. Je viens de passer deux semaines très occupées et difficiles autant physiquement que mentalement. La première, je n'avais pas la tête à écrire : un drame horrible s'est produit dans ma communauté, ça m'a secoué un peu. Je dédis d'ailleurs ce chapitre à deux petits anges! La deuxième, je l'ai passée à dormir. Entre le boulot, le bénévolat et une entorse au genou, j'avais à peine assez d'énergie pour préparer mes propres repas. Vous comprendrez que l'écriture était la dernière chose que j'avais à l'esprit. La bonne nouvelle est que les prochaines semaines s'annoncent moins occupées! Voici donc le 31e chapitre d'une histoire qui en contiendra 33. Bones lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Doux réveils<strong>

C'était avec désespoir qu'elle s'accrochait à la main de cet homme qui, elle ne savait toujours pas comment, était devenu une si grande part de sa vie. Elle n'osait imaginer une vie où elle ne reverrait plus jamais son chaud regard se poser sur elle. Penché à son oreille, lui ordonnant dans un chuchotement intense de revenir à elle, elle cherchait une once d'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait à nouveau la resserrer dans ses bras.

Elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue. Son visage était rugueux; on ne l'avait pas rasé depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital. Observant chaque trait de son visage, chaque pore et chaque crevasse, elle savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait de si près, qu'elle le sentait sa chaleur de son corps.

« S'il-te-plait, Booth, suppliait-elle d'une voix rompue et rauque. Reviens-moi! »

- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas être ici! Affirma d'un ton ferme l'infirmier qui s'était affairé dans un instant de panique à injecter les médicaments que le médecin avait ordonné avant de remarquer sa présence.

- Booth, s'il-te-plait, l'ignorait-elle sachant pertinemment bien que son temps auprès de lui était compté.

- Madame, vous devez sortir, vous nous empêchez de faire notre travail.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer? Hurla un médecin hors de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, docteur, avait dit l'infirmier en tentant calmement de la tirer à l'extérieur du lit.

- Reviens-moi, Booth, je t'en prie.

- Madame, vous devez sortir!

- Booth! »

Et au moment où elle sentit des bras se faufiler autour de sa taille pour la forcer loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, tentant de photographier et de garder en mémoire les lignes de son visage, elle leva son regard sur lui et vit deux yeux qui la fixaient en retour.

En grande détresse, alors que les bras puissants de l'infirmier autour d'elle la tiraient loin de lui, elle ne put que crier le nom de son amant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, à s'en extirper les poumons. Coincé dans des bras qu'elle ne connaissait pas, paniquant à cette sensation de claustration, elle perdit tout contrôle. Elle se débattit, cherchant à observer la moindre parcelle de conscience chez Booth. Et c'est avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie et de désespoir qu'elle réussit à entendre à travers toute cette commotion ce dernier murmure avant que tout devienne noir et silencieux.

« Bones! »

* * *

><p>Il s'était réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Au-dessus de lui, un homme avait écarté ses paupières avant d'y plonger la lumière de sa lampe de poche. Tournant son visage pour éviter l'éblouissement, un soupire heureux de l'homme en sarrau qui le surplombait se fit entendre.<p>

« Vous avez de la chance M. Booth. La majorité des gens dans votre position ne revienne pas parmi nous.

- Euh?

- Vous savez qui vous êtes?

- Marshal Seeley Booth, département de protection des témoins, murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez quel âge?

- 39 ans.

- Excellent, vous savez où nous sommes?

- Un hôpital?

- Vous êtes au Washington Mémorial. Vous avez quelconques souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé?

- Bones… Bones!

- Quoi?

- Bones, Bones! Où est Bones?

- Si vous voulez parler du docteur Brennan, elle va bien. Elle peut être une véritable peste quand elle veut, mais vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose, monsieur Booth, cette femme vous adore!

- Vous avez vu Bones?

- Elle va très bien. Une transfusion, quelques points de suture et une commotion cérébrale. On la garde sous observation pour quelques jours; partiellement pour nous assurer qu'elle aille bien, partiellement parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir de cet hôpital tant qu'elle ne soit pas certaine que tout va bien avec vous. Vous, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Vous avez eu un joli trou dans la poitrine, perdu plus des deux tiers de votre sang, en fait, vous êtes mort quelques minutes avant qu'on vous ramène, vous opère et qu'on se rende compte que vous étiez allergique à l'anesthésie. On ne sait pas ce qui vous a ramené parmi nous, mais considérez-vous chanceux, la majorité des gens qui ont ce genre d'allergie ne survivent pas à leur coma. Rebienvenue parmi nous!

- Merci. Pourquoi, je suis menotté à mon lit?

- Ah ça, c'est à cette femme de vous le dire! » Dit-il en faisant quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porter de s'approcher.

Booth avait tourné douloureusement la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre pour voir son amie et procureure pénétrer sa chambre d'hôpital, le visage semblant à la fois heureux de le voir et furieux contre lui.

« Seeley Booth!

- Caroline.

- On m'a dit que vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus.

- C'était moi ou Bones.

- Vous savez, cette tendance suicidaire que vous avez, il serait temps que vous fassiez quelque chose à ce propos!

- J'aime mieux mourir que de vivre sans Bones.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais! On m'avait dit que vous étiez tombé amoureux de cette femme, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait à ce point! Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici?

- Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ces menottes.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Ce petit dossier que j'aie entre les mains me dit que vous avez violé un sceau de confidentialité sur des informations classifiées. Est-ce vrai?

- Je… je ne sais pas! Je ne me rappelle plus bien.

- Bon, je vais vous raconter ce que nous savons. Ensuite, vous raconterez votre propre version des faits. Si vous sentez que vous n'êtes pas capable de répondre, vous m'arrêtez et on reprendra plus tard.

- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat?

- Je vais être sincère avec vous, chéri. Je suis votre meilleur espoir de vous en sortir sans grandes conséquences. Vous êtes un des meilleurs êtres humains que j'aie rencontrés dans ma vie et je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir – à l'intérieur des limites de la loi – pour que vous en sortiez.

- C'est un conflit d'intérêts.

- Et à qui ça fera du mal? Kent est mort, il n'avait plus de famille. Personne n'a réclamé sa dépouille. Vous ne méritez pas de croupir en prison. Personne ne se plaindra que vous ayez violé son intimité!

- Si quelqu'un l'apprend, vous allez perdre votre job.

- C'est un risque je suis prête à prendre.

- Caroline…

- Alors, on la commence cette entrevue? »

Il lui avait dit tout ce dont il se rappelait à travers les vapeurs des sédatifs qu'on lui avait administré pour calmer la douleur que la balle avait laissée dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait raconté chaque détail de l'enquête, lui avait décrit chaque stress qu'il avait ressenti, chaque urgence qu'il avait vécu, chaque sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé. Il lui avait brossé le tableau de Kent, son mode opératoire, la formule mathématique et la manière dont il avait enlevé Brennan. Le temps avait été compté. Il se souvenait à quel point il devait se dépêcher pour tenter de sauver Brennan, que le mandat aurait arrivé en retard, qu'elle serait morte s'il l'avait attendu.

« Vous en avez assez dit chéri, l'avait-elle stoppée, un peu étranglé par les émotions. J'ai parlé à votre directeur. Il était réellement furieux contre vous. Selon lui, votre comportement était inacceptable.

- On ne doit pas se lier avec nos clients, on devient un danger pour eux lorsqu'on s'attache. On n'est plus objectif.

- C'est un peu pour cette raison que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Il voulait s'assurer que vous ayez eu une bonne raison pour avoir détruit le sceau sur le document de Kent. Néanmoins, il a remis votre sort entre mes mains. Si je trouve votre histoire satisfaisante, je vous relâche. Sinon, vous perdez votre boulot et on va en procès.

- Seigneur! Comment était mon histoire?

- Définitivement intéressante! Je crois que vous aurez un choix à faire.

- Pardon?

- Vous voulez vraiment continuer de risquer votre vie pour des étrangers alors que vous savez qu'une femme qui vous aime s'inquiète pour vous?

- Oh! Je… je n'y avais pas pensé!

- Évidemment que vous n'y aviez pas pensé! Écoutez chéri, votre version des faits me satisfait. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai un faible pour vous. J'en ai toujours eu un! La seule idée que vous puissiez retrouver le bonheur après tout ce que vous avez vécu est extraordinaire! Vous devrez donc choisir le style de vie que vous voulez avoir pour le futur. Continuer de tout sacrifier comme vous l'avez fait lors des huit dernières années ou aller de l'avant et abandonner les marshals.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si je ne suis pas un marshal?

- Ça, c'est à vous de décider. Je vais demander qu'on vous transfert dans une chambre normale si le médecin signe votre congé des soins intensifs. Vous aurez tout le loisir de réfléchir à votre avenir en bonne compagnie, avait-elle dit en se levant.

- Caroline? L'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de tourner la poignée de la porte.

- Oui, chéri.

- Merci… merci énormément!

- Rappelez-vous en lorsque ce sera le matin de Noël, alors! Je veux un beau cadeau cette année », dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Booth seul dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla à nouveau dans son lit d'hôpital, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans les derniers jours. Elle pouvait reconnaître les tuiles de son plafond; elle les avait observées des heures en attendant des nouvelles de Booth. Elle en connaissait le grillage et les crevasses. Elle pouvait dire sans même regarder que la troisième tuile de la deuxième rangée avait été morcelé par les années d'usure, que la quatrième de la première rangée avait été inondée elle ne savait comment et que celle placée directement au-dessus de sa tête comptait exactement 429 petits trous.<p>

Elle grogna. Tous les membres de son corps étaient douloureux. Se redressant calmement afin d'observer la chambre qui l'entourait, elle remarqua que le lit voisin, qui était resté libre de tout patient depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, était désormais occupé.

Grognant à nouveau à la vue de son co-chambreur, elle se redressa davantage, cherchant du regard, un membre de sa famille ou un de ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait été admise, mais personne n'était à ses côtés. Elle était seule.

Elle soupira légèrement, la fatigue envahissant ses muscles. Calmement assise dans son lit d'hôpital, alors que les vapeurs des sédatifs commençaient à s'évaporer de sa tête, des réminiscences des derniers événements frayaient un chemin dans son esprit.

Elle se rappelait Booth, ses convulsions, son arrêt cardiaque, la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur de sa joue contre la sienne. Elle qui n'était pas religieuse aurait souhaité l'être en cet instant; pour prier pour qu'il s'en sorte, pour prier qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

« Booth », chuchota-t-elle dans un soupir de désespoir. Tout faisait tellement mal. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle d'elle qui ne souffrait présentement et dans l'inquiétude de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait était peut-être mort, elle ferma les yeux doucement, espérant calmer l'anxiété qui la rongeait.

« Bones », entendit-elle à ses côtés. Se retournant, elle le vit. Il s'était retourné vers elle et son regard embrumé la fixait comme si elle était le centre de l'univers.

Il était là, vraiment là! Dans le lit d'à côté, couché sur le flanc et la fixant un sourire coquin au visage.

« Booth! Chuchota-t-elle à nouveau simplement pour être sûr qu'elle était bien éveillée!

- Tu as dormi longtemps. Ça fait presque douze heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles.

- Tu es vraiment là?

- Partiellement, les médicaments contre la douleur de cet hôpital sont très efficaces. J'arrive à peine à rester réveillé plus de cinq minutes à la fois!

- Que… que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je… je me suis réveillé et tu étais au-dessus de moi. Puis, tu n'étais plus là, mais j'entendais ta voix. Puis, plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillé à nouveau, j'étais menotté à mon lit.

- Tu ne l'es plus?

- Caroline m'a fait libérer.

- Bien, sourit-elle. Tu te sens bien?

- Comme je t'ai dit, mes médicaments sont très efficaces, sourit-il bêtement avant de prendre un air sérieux.

- Quoi?

- Il faut qu'on se parle ».

_À suivre… _

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos bons commentaires. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-ci.<p> 


	33. Chapitre 32: Promesses

**NA : **Ce chapitre contient des allusions à de la sexualité, pas assez pour changer de T à M, mais assez pour choquer certains lecteurs, SOYEZ-EN AVERTIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Promesses<strong>

« Il faut qu'on se parle ».

Elle entendait cette phrase encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle se répétait comme un vieux disque rayé.

« Il faut qu'on se parle ».

Observant les 429 trous qui se situaient sur la tuile au-dessus de sa tête, elle tentait de calmer ses nerfs en boule. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite ces derniers jours. Qui aurait cru il y a à peine deux semaines qu'elle serait dans cette position aujourd'hui, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, à côté d'un homme pour qui elle commençait à avoir des sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas nommer.

« Il faut qu'on se parle ».

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton semi-comateux, presque végétatif. Il les avait marmonnés avant que les opiacés prennent le contrôle de son corps et qu'il s'endorme les paupières lourdes et la respiration lente.

« Il faut qu'on se parle ».

Quand Angela était venue la voir, pendant qu'il dormait profondément sur le lit voisin, elle lui avait mentionné cette phrase. Son amie avait soupiré avant de lui prendre la main. Cette expression augurait rarement quelque chose de bon. Elle s'inquiétait encore davantage maintenant.

« Il faut qu'on se parle ».

Elle se retourna et observa dormir cet homme magnifique dont le courage et la générosité n'avaient été égalés par personne. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il ressente ce besoin express d'avoir une bonne discussion avec elle?

Elle souffla, laissant sortir une expiration anxieuse qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle portait. Elle aurait voulu être réconfortée, être certaine que tout irait bien. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait devant elle et elle était terrorisée.

Elle leva et traversa le court espace qui séparait ses deux lits. Il semblait si paisible; elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait calme, serein. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. C'était peut-être dans la manière dont les muscles de son visage étaient relaxés sur l'oreiller ou dans les doux mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et il la serra automatiquement, comme s'il savait que c'était elle qui l'avait prise.

Elle hésita un moment puis grimpa sur le lit avec lui avant de glisser sa main autour de sa taille. Et soudainement, c'était comme si toutes ses anxiétés avaient disparues. Elle se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, en sécurité et elle ne pouvait décrire la sensation que ce sentiment provoquait en elle.

Après quelques minutes, ou peut-être bien quelques heures, elle ne le savait plus, elle sentit le bras autour de sa taille se relaxer puis se tendre. Entendant la respiration de son amant changer de rythme, sa main se glissa sur son abdomen puis sur ses cuisses puis entre ses cuisses.

« Booth, sourit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je me réveille de manière agréable. J'ai déjà connu des réveils plus difficiles, blagua-t-il alors que sa main continuait son chemin.

- Booth, tu es blessé et on est à l'hôpital! On ne peut pas faire ça ici! N'importe qui pourrait entrer

- Qui a dit qu'on devait faire quoique ce soit? J'utilise simplement ma bonne main pour explorer des contrées perdues!

- Je… mhm… Tranquillement, elle perdait toute volonté de résister alors que la main de Booth continuait son exploration. Je me sens bien avec toi.

- J'atteins mon objectif alors!

- Booth! Rit-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je… mmhmm… ce que je voulais dire!

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en enfournant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Mhmm. Je voulais dire que je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Personne n'est arrivé à me faire sentir ainsi depuis… jamais ».

Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se retirer un instant, surpris. Sentant son amant se tendre derrière elle, elle se retourna pour l'observer. Il la regardait avec un air à la fois adorateur et paniqué. Un espoir teinté de tristesse envahissait ses traits.

« Tu dis vraiment ce que je crois que tu es en train de dire, Bones?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, décida-t-il de ne pas appuyer davantage le sujet, elle n'était clairement pas prête à aller plus loin. Bones… »

Elle l'observa prendre un air plus sérieux pendant qu'une chaleur enveloppa ses mains et les amena jusqu'à sa bouche où il les embrassa.

« Bones, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un rêve.

- Un rêve?

- Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou si c'était réel, mais j'étais au paradis et… j'ai… j'ai vu ma mère et… P… Parker.

- Booth! Chuchota-t-elle, compatissante.

- Il était devenu si grand et si joli! Il était vraiment beau et gentil! Et je pouvais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts et je l'ai serré très fort. Je voulais rester avec lui, tu sais. Je serais resté avec lui, mais il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il me restait des choses à vivre ici ».

Bones sourit un bref instant laissant s'échapper un court soupir de soulagement.

« Je lui répétais que je ne voulais plus le quitter, que je serais avec lui pour toujours, mais… j'ai entendu ta voix. J'ai entendu ta voix et je t'ai senti pendant que tu serrais ma main et j'ai réalisé. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas.

- Tu veux dire dans le coma?

- Oui, je devais revenir et vivre.

- Avec moi? Demanda-t-elle à la fois avec appréhension et enthousiasme.

-Bones… Je dois… je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire ça… Quand, je vais avoir mon congé de l'hôpital, je vais quitter Washington quelque temps.

- Quoi?

- Je dois apprendre à me connaître à nouveau, savoir qui je suis avant de commencer à me rebâtir une vie. Je suis mort à l'intérieur depuis tellement longtemps, Bones, que je ne me rappelle même plus de qui j'étais avant la mort de Parker! Et, je ne peux pas faire ça si je suis constamment avec toi.

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix roque tout en empêchant des larmes de monter à ses yeux.

- Parce que si je reste avec toi, je ne serai que ton amant. Je ne serai pas moi, je vais être le gars qui t'a sauvé, le gars qui est amoureux de toi. Je veux réapprendre à me connaître avant de commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec toi!

- Booth! Tu ne… tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas toi aussi.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Bones. Je vais simplement prendre quelques temps pour me retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve le futur, Bones, je ne suis certain que d'une chose. Tu veux savoir quelle est cette chose, Bones?

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Peu importe qui je suis, ce que je ferai de mes dix doigts, je les ferai auprès de toi! Ça, c'est si tu le veux bien. Je vais revenir, Bones. Je vais revenir et nous pourrons être ensemble, je te le promets.

- Tu seras parti combien de temps?

- Le temps que ça me prendra pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Ça peut être quelques semaines, ça peut être quelques mois.

- Et où seras-tu?

- Philadelphie. Mon grand-père y habite; je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il m'a pratiquement élevé. S'il y a une seule personne qui peut m'aider à me retrouver, ce sera lui ».

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de digérer la bombe que Booth venait de lui lancer. Cherchant à se convaincre qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il ne faisait que s'éloigner d'elle quelques semaines, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer le vide qui se creusait au fond d'elle-même. Elle revoyait ses parents partir le week-end avant Noël, lorsqu'elle avait quinze. Elle revoyait son frère la quitter à son tour une semaine plus tard. Il y avait eu les familles d'accueil, les amis d'école, Zach, Sully et maintenant Booth?

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes sur son visage et leva sa main pour y caresser sa joue. Il ferma ses paupières et s'appuya contre sa paume, profitant de chaque instant qu'il lui restait avec elle. Se penchant sur elle, il l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et pur, comme une promesse que tout finirait par s'arranger, s'en était sa promesse.

_À suivre_

* * *

><p><strong>NA : <strong>Merci pour les commentaires. Êtes-vous prêts pour le dernier chapitre?


	34. Conclusion

**NA :** Je suis un peu émue de terminer cette histoire. Ce fut une grande aventure qui se termine maintenant! Je souhaite donc remercier chaque personne qui a lu ou qui a commenté cette petite brindille de mon imagination! Il est parfois difficile d'imaginer qu'une idée eue alors qu'on est seule dans une chambre d'hôtel de Montréal puisse monopoliser ma vie pendant sept mois! Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans cette démarche, sans l'appui de la plupart d'entre vous, je n'y serai pas parvenu! MERCI!

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion<strong>

_Six mois plus tard_

Tapant machinalement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ignorant le scintillement coloré des lumières de Noël qui décoraient le laboratoire, elle rédigeait un rapport sur ses dernières conclusions concernant la fin de l'enquête Banks quand Angela entra dans son bureau, l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'écraser sur son sofa.

« Tu veux quelque chose Angela? Demanda Brennan sans quitter des yeux son écran qu'elle fixait avec attention.

- Un gros cheeseburger mayo-cornichon-ailes de poulets, stipula-t-elle méritant un regard dégoûté de la part de sa meilleure amie. Quoi? Deuxième trimestre, Zach a faim! Dit-elle en pointant son ventre gonflé.

- Il est neuf heures du matin!

- Dis-lui ça à lui, dit-il en plaçant une main sur son ventre.

- T'as une autre raison de venir me déranger que de te plaindre de tes envies résultantes des changements hormonaux causés par ta grossesse?

- Tu dois venir avec moi ce soir!

- Ange! Se plaignit-elle.

- Ce gars est super! Il est beau, il est drôle, je suis certaine que tu l'aimerais beaucoup!

- Ange, non!

- Allons, Bren! Tu n'es pas sortie de ce labo depuis que tu y as remis les pieds. Tu n'as pas vu d'autres gars qu'Hodgins, les internes et ton père dans les six derniers mois et je ne te parle même pas de ton caractère!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

- Les internes ont littéralement peur de toi, Brennan. Clark, qui aurait vendu sa jambe droite pour travailler avec toi, a quitté après deux jours parce que tu le traitais comme le premier imbécile venu!

- Ils doivent développer une plus grande résistance à la critique; Zach n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec le fait que j'étais sévère avec lui.

- Brennan, excuse mon langage, mais t'as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air, dit Angela alors que Brennan tourna sa tête vers elle. Oui, je l'ai dit, Bren! Tu dois t'envoyer en l'air… et vite! Je sens la tension sexuelle en toi jusqu'ici!

- Ange, je ne sais pas quoi dire! Oui, je ressens le besoin physiologique d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas ressenti de désir pour personne depuis près de six mois maintenant. On dirait que les hommes ne sont plus attirants à mes yeux.

- Essaye les femmes alors, dit l'artiste recevant immédiatement un regard accusateur de son amie. Ok, d'accord, mauvaise idée. Bren, commença-t-elle sur un ton sympathique, s'il-te-plait, ne me dis pas que c'est encore Booth!

- Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas envie d'en parler, Ange.

- Bren, ce n'est pas sain! Tu n'es sorti avec ce mec qu'une semaine il y a presque une demi-année de ça et tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis trois mois. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à attendre que le beau brun fasse son grand retour! Tu mérites mieux que ça!

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, Ange. Je serais reconnaissante que tu acceptes ce fait et que cette conversation s'achève maintenant, affirma-t-elle fermement en éteignant son ordinateur avant de se lever pour quitter son bureau.

- Ma chérie! » Appela Angela derrière elle, mais il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Elle vit son amie se diriger en vitesse vers la plateforme médicolégale où elle grimpa rapidement les marches pour retrouver son interne de la semaine.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, Brennan avait été attristée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Elle n'avait pas voulu que les choses se déroulent comme ça et c'était avec un certain sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle repensait aux six mois pénibles qu'elle venait de passer.

Après cette douloureuse conversation avec Booth où il lui avait annoncé son départ imminent, ils avaient passé près de deux semaines pour le mieux inconfortables à l'hôpital où elle avait tenté de profiter au maximum du temps restreint qui lui restait auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il eut enfin son congé, elle l'avait même accompagné jusqu'à son appartement et l'avait aidé à faire ses bagages.

Ils s'étaient calmement séparés quand un taxi s'était arrêté devant eux devant amener Booth à la gare. Elle s'était avancée vers lui et sans ajouter un mot de plus – ce n'était pas nécessaire après tout ce qu'il lui avait promis – il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vas m'écrire, hein? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ne pas trop être désespéré.

- Tous les jours », lui avait-il répondu.

Son premier courriel arriva comme promis le lendemain. Il lui y annonçait que son grand-père était, comme la majorité des gens de cet âge, peu familier avec la technologie et qu'il n'avait pas accès à un ordinateur à domicile. Il lui avait cependant garanti qu'il inclurait dans sa routine quotidienne une promenade jusqu'au café Internet du coin.

Il tint son engagement plus d'une semaine, mais un jour, après un orage plutôt prononcé dans la région, il avait omis de lui répondre. Il lui avait dit que cela n'arriverait plus; il n'avait pu être davantage en tord.

Tranquillement, ses messages se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils se distanciaient d'un jour, puis de deux. À un moment donné, elle dut attendre plus d'une semaine entre deux courriers. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris qu'il perdait peu à peu son intérêt pour elle. Puis un matin, trois mois plus tôt, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et vit son nom percer l'écran.

_Ma très, très chère Bones, _

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je devrai arrêter de t'écrire pour quelques temps. Ne crains rien. Je suis ni en danger de mort, ni en détresse. J'ai simplement décidé d'opter pour une nouvelle direction dans ma vie et je dois me retirer quelques temps pour ce faire. _

_Tel que je te l'avais promis au printemps, je te promets que je te reviendrai. Je n'ai jamais, dans ma vie, brisé volontairement une promesse importante. Je ne commencerai certainement pas avec celle que je t'ai faite. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis très longtemps et que tu dois perdre lentement ta foi en moi. Je sais que mes courriels se font de plus en plus rares et que tu dois t'imaginer que je ne pense plus à toi. _

_Sache, ma belle Bones, que tu es tout ce qui hante mes pensées. Chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour, je pense à toi. Je t'avais quittée pour m'éloigner et voilà que tu es constamment auprès de moi. Tu me suis pendant mon jogging quotidien me poussant à aller un peu plus loin chaque jour alors que chaque pas est plus douloureux que le précédent. Je te sens à mes côtés pendant mes repas, mes prières, mes réflexions. Tu m'accompagnes dans ces froides nuits solitaires où ma solitude et mon angoisse me gardent éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Tu me couvres de ta chaleur et envahis mes rêves les plus fantasmagoriques. Je sens le poids de ta présence dans toutes les décisions que je prends; même celle qui me force aujourd'hui à te dire au revoir._

_Serait-ce trop te demander de m'attendre? As-tu la patience de garder la foi en moi le temps que je sois prêt à revenir à toi? Ai-je le droit de te demander un tel sacrifice simplement pour m'assurer que tu sois à moi à mon retour? Puis-je vraiment penser que tu puisses mettre ta vie en touche le temps que je répare la mienne? _

_Je ne te demanderai pas tout ça, j'en n'ai pas le droit. Je souhaite toutefois, du plus profond de moi-même, que tu n'oublies pas que je vais revenir à toi. C'est certain! Je ne sais pas si tu seras toujours disponible pour moi, Bones, mais je vais tout faire pour te revenir. C'est ma promesse. _

_À toi pour toujours, je t'aime. _

_Booth_

C'était il y a trois mois. Lorsqu'elle avait lu ce courrier, elle avait pleuré des heures durant, croyant fermement que son histoire avec lui était terminée. Elle lui en avait voulu de lui faire vivre de si fortes émotions pour la laisser tomber par la suite.

Elle avait ensuite relu la lettre. Elle en avait analysé chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque lettre. Elle en avait cherché le sous-texte, le sens caché, le sens figuré, mais se souvint ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Booth. Cet homme ne faisait pas de sous-texte : il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait point-barre et s'il lui avait promis qu'il allait lui revenir, c'est qu'il allait un jour revenir. Quand? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

Elle avait gardé secret de ce dernier message. Personne ne savait ce que cette lettre contenait, mais tous, un peu curieux des développements de l'affaire, s'étaient informé de l'état de leur relation. Angela avait été la moins discrète, l'encourageant chaque jour à lui en dire un peu plus sur leurs communications. Elle lui avait finalement supplié d'arrêter ses interrogatoires, que Booth ne lui écrirait plus, que tout était terminé.

C'était pour cette raison que la conversation de la matinée lui avait fait autant de mal. Sans le savoir, son amie agissait comme l'éteignoir de sa flamme pour Booth. Une flamme d'espoir qui rapetissait un peu plus chaque jour.

S'éloignant de son bureau, alors qu'elle entendait le signal sonore du lecteur de sa carte de sécurité au pas de la plateforme, elle tentait de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et cherchant à limiter les signes visibles de sa détresse, elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces trois derniers mois, elle mit sa tristesse dans une boîte et l'enterra très profondément en elle afin de l'oublier quelques heures et de se concentrer sur cadavre qu'on venait de sortir des limbes.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé M. Nigel-Murray?

- Dr Brennan! Sursauta le jeune stagiaire, toujours un peu nerveux à l'arrivée de son sévère mentor, euhm… la victime était un mâle, caucasien, mi-trentain à début quarantaine, forte stature. Selon les marques sur les ossements, je dirais qu'il était un soldat ou un militaire quelconque. Je… dit-il en levant son regard vers son professeur qui avait les yeux de plus en plus rouges en entendant la description de la victime. Est-ce que tout va bien, Dr. Brennan?

- Je vais bien, M. Nigel-Murray, affirma-t-elle en reniflant. Vous pouvez continuer.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être triste pour la victime, vous savez, tenta-t-il. Il a vécu à l'époque de la guerre d'Indépendance. Il n'a probablement plus beaucoup de famille qui s'inquiète pour lui.

- Vos trouvailles, M. Nigel-Murray, insista-t-elle.

- L'examen des isotopes démontre qu'il venait de la Virginie, j'attends des résultats plus précis pour vous donner des détails sur la région exacte d'où il provenait… Vous savez, l'être humain est la seule espèce qui pleure parce qu'elle est triste. Les évolutionnistes croient que c'est en raison de notre sociabilité que…

- Je suis le meilleur anthropologue de ce pays, M. Nigel-Murry, je suis au courant de ce fait.

- Étiez-vous aussi au courant que si vous cliquiez sur le premier lien de chaque page du site anglophone de Wikipédia, on finit toujours par arriver à la page de la philosophie? Par exemple, le premier lien de votre page est _PhD_, ensuite c'est _Doctor_ et ensuite, _agentive ending_, puis _english language, England, country, political geography, human, geography, geography, sciences, latin, italic language, indo-european, langage family, _… »

Et comme si l'Univers avait voulu mettre fin à son calvaire, c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle vit Cam grimper d'un air furieux les marches de la plateforme.

« Dieu merci! Avait-elle laissé sortir contre sa volonté.

- Pardon! Demanda Cam.

- Rien, désolé.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je viens de recevoir un courriel du FBI; Shaw vient d'être promue à de nouvelles fonctions.

- Quoi?

- Apparemment, une demande a été faite pour qu'on la place dans un autre secteur des crimes majeurs.

- Oh! C'est dommage, dit Brennan. J'appréciais beaucoup son travail! Elle était compétente, discrète et ne faisait pas de commentaires désobligeants à propos de notre travail. Savez-vous qui sera le prochain agent qui agira comme liaison officielle avec notre équipe?

- Non, le courriel ne le mentionnait pas, mais je suis certaine qu'on en aura des nouvelles bientôt.

- Je suis quand même attristée par ce départ. L'agent Shaw était une excellente et très enthousiaste investigatrice, elle manquera beaucoup à l'équipe j'en suis certaine!

- Espérons simplement que le prochain agent sera aussi compatissant! »

* * *

><p>La nuit avait tranquillement remplacé le jour et le laboratoire s'était progressivement déserté de tous ses employés. Alors que la fatigue commençait à envahir son corps et que l'état d'éveil devenait peu à peu difficile à maintenir, elle comprit qu'il était temps de retourner chez elle, s'arrêtant d'abord au bureau de Cam pour lui annoncer son départ.<p>

« Cam, si vous me cherchez, je serai chez moi.

- Tout va bien? Vous quittez beaucoup plus tard que ça habituellement

- Il me semble difficile de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer ultérieurement ma journée. Je vais donc me reposer un peu à la maison. J'espère que ça ne vous occasionne aucun ennui.

- Oh! Croyez-moi, Dr Brennan, je suis très contente que vous quittiez enfin ce labo. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas sortie d'ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Allez, il n'est que 19 heures. Profitez de votre soirée un peu!

- D'accord, merci Camille, sourit-elle avant de tourner les talons de sortir du bureau.

- Brennan! L'arrêta son amie.

- Quoi? Elle se retourna.

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Je connais Booth depuis qu'il était étudiant. Il n'a jamais fait une promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue ».

Elle ne dit mot. Les yeux rivés au plancher, elle hocha la tête d'un air triste et se retourna à nouveau pour se rendre à son bureau. Ses affaires et son nouvel appartement l'attendaient.

Aussitôt entrée, elle empoigna sa mallette qu'elle plaça sur son bureau afin de prendre avec elle les documents importants qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin à la maison si une idée de génie lui venait en tête.

Soudainement, alors que dos à la porte, elle enfournait machinalement de la paperasse dans son sac, l'air dans son bureau changea. Elle ne savait comment, mais un parfum familier avait envahi la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Sentant ses souvenirs l'envelopper, elle se laissait bercer par ces doux effluves, par ces chaleureuses réminiscences de Booth.

« Dr Tempérance Brennan qui part tôt du boulot, ce doit être une première », entendit-elle derrière elle. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Son ton était léger, humoristique. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle se retourna et, dans la lumière tamisée du laboratoire, se tenait dans le cadre de sa porte celui qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant six mois la regardant l'œil brillant et un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Le monde doit vraiment être un endroit sûr si tu peux te permettre de partir tôt du boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais! Je suis là!

- T'es là?

- En chair et en os! Pour aussi longtemps que tu me voudras.

- T'es vraiment là?

- Apparemment, le FBI cherchait un nouvel agent spécial pour les relations avec l'Institut.

- FBI?

- Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, dit-il en lui sortant son badge.

- Tu es retourné au FBI, affirma-t-elle en caressant la médaille dorée que lui tendait son ancien amant. C'est ce que tu faisais ces derniers mois?

- Je n'avais pas passé deux jours à Philadelphie que je voulais revenir. Tu me manquais tellement, Bones, tu n'as pas idée. Mais je devais finir ma démarche. Peu à peu, je me suis rendu compte que les seuls moments de ma vie où j'avais été heureux s'étaient passés avec le FBI ou avec toi. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre du service.

- Tu peux reprendre ton ancien boulot comme ça?

- Non! Sourit-il. Même si le FBI et Caroline voulaient à nouveau m'avoir, avec ce qui est arrivé pendant l'enquête de Kent, je ne pouvais pas revenir comme ça. J'ai dû aller suivre un petit stage de mise à niveau à Quantico.

- C'est là où tu étais depuis trois mois?

- Je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec personne. Pas ma famille, pas mes amis, même pas toi! C'est ce qui a été le plus difficile. Tous les jours, je voulais te faire part de ce que je vivais, des découvertes que j'avais faites et des nouvelles techniques que j'avais apprises. Après trois mois, ils m'ont jugé assez compétent pour revenir et j'ai immédiatement sauté sur le poste de liaison officielle de l'Institut Jefferson!

- Tu veux dire que…

- Nous sommes partenaires, maintenant, Bones! Ça, c'est si tu veux bien de moi!

- Booth… t'es vraiment là », répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin<em>

Boîte de beignets sous le bras, café à la main, elle frappait frénétiquement contre la porte de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie espérant désespérément se faire pardonner pour la peine qu'elle lui avait causé la veille. Après leur querelle de la matinée, Brennan ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et elle, qui avait prévue une soirée extraordinaire avec son amie et son mari, s'était retrouvée à ruminer seule dans son coin pendant que son époux tentait de lui faire comprendre que ses paroles avaient peut-être pu être déplacées.

Ainsi, désirant sincèrement se faire pardonner par son amie, elle venait, branche d'olivier à la main, ou plutôt boîte de beignets au bras, lui offrir ses plus authentiques excuses.

« Brennan, je sais que tu es là! J'ai vu ta voiture dans ton stationnement et ton concierge m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté à pied. Bren, je suis désolé, continuait-elle à travers la porte. Bren…! »

Il prit encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entende une réponse de l'autre côté. L'entrouvrant, seul le visage de sa meilleure amie se fit voir.

« Oh, génial, Bren. Je suis tellement désolée pour hier. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'est juste que tu avais l'air si triste que j'espérais que tu puisses te détendre un peu.

- Ange. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment, avait-elle dit d'un ton neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le bon moment? Demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte que Brennan avait tenté de garder fermée. Va t'habiller, Bren, on va faire les boutiques. Ça va te faire du bien! Affirma-t-elle en ignorant le regard illuminé de son amie et son rire radieux. Ne me dis pas que tu as du boulot parce que toi et moi savons très bien que c'est faux.

- Ange…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en robe de chambre à cette heure de toute façon!

- Ange…

- Ne dis rien! Je sais que ce que j'ai dit hier peut être paru brusque, Bren, mais crois-moi, c'était pour ton bien. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir te morfondre en attendant que le prince des promesses perdues revienne faire son tour dans ta vie, commença-t-elle en entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle. Oh! Mon Dieu, fit-elle en se retournant pour apercevoir Booth vêtu de simple boxer debout dans le corridor menant à la chambre de Brennan.

- Salut Angela », sourit Booth en s'approchant de Brennan pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour se verser un verre de jus d'orange.

La bouche grande ouverte comme une carpe, elle observa enfin le sourire heureux de son amie et ses yeux rayonnant le bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

« Salut Booth.

- Tu veux rester déjeuner? Dit-il en mangeant quelques raisins que Brennan avait laissé à sa vue.

- Euh… dit-elle embarrassée.

- Oui, continua Brennan. On avait envie de recevoir quelques personnes pour fêter notre nouvelle cohabitation.

- Co… co… quoi?

- Eh bien, Booth m'expliquait, hier, qu'il vivait à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un endroit plus adéquat pour habiter. Je lui ai donc suggéré de venir s'installer avec moi.

- Euh… Bren, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé quelques secondes?

- Oui. Bien sûr, dit-elle en se laissant traîner de l'autre côté de la porte recevant un petit sourire de Booth et un clin d'œil au passage. Ce genre de réaction avait été anticipée.

- Bren, dit-elle finalement alors qu'elle fermait la porte. C'est de la folie!

- Ange. Je n'ai jamais été plus certaine de quelque chose dans ma vie!

- Mais ça ne fait même 24 heures que tu l'as revu, vous ne pouvez pas habiter ensemble immédiatement.

- Ange, je te le dis! Je le sais, dit-elle. Je le sais! C'est lui. Nous savons que tout ne sera pas facile, mais mis à part toi, il est la personne sur Terre qui me connaît le mieux et il peut dire la même chose de moi. Ces derniers mois sans lui ont été une véritable torture. Tu m'as dit une fois que l'amour c'est quand on ne peut imaginer notre vie sans une personne et qu'il nous manque dès qu'il n'est plus près de nous. C'est exactement ce que je ressens pour lui, Ange. Je l'aime! Dit-elle un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et des larmes joyeuses dans ses yeux.

- Oh Brenn! Souffla-t-elle en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. C'est vrai? C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens pour lui? Brennan hocha la tête, des larmes de joie s'échappant de ses yeux. Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Bren! Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse!

- Tu entres? Notre invitation tient toujours.

- Non, je vais retourner chez moi et vous laisser en tête à tête. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Brenn! Tu as trouvé ton Hodgins! » Rit-elle en pénétrant dans le condo de Brennan.

Booth qui s'était installé sur le comptoir pour boire son jus d'orange et lire le journal du jour leva les yeux sur Angela qui, souriant, prit son sac à main et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux, gloussa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Angela, dit-il la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Merci, sourit-il alors qu'Angela câlina pour la dernière fois son amie avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors, Bones, qu'est-ce que tu avais de prévu pour aujourd'hui? »

Elle ne dit pas mot, défaisant le nœud de sa robe de chambre, le laissant apercevoir sa peau crémeuse se dévoiler devant lui, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire taquin au visage. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, il laissa tomber son jus et son journal et courut jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la déposer sur le lit, tous les deux riant à gorge déployée.

Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, tous les deux riaient l'éternité de joies qu'ils étaient en train de se construire. Le peu qu'ils savaient, par contre, était que neuf mois plus tard, leur bonheur se vivrait à trois.

_Fin. _

**NA :** Il est difficile de m'imaginer voir cette histoire se terminer. Malheureusement pour moi (peut-être heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider), j'ai l'imagination un peu trop débordante et j'ai déjà entamé la rédaction d'une nouvelle histoire à long terme qui s'appelle pour l'instant _Northwest Avenue_. Ce sera plus ou moins un autre univers alternatif où, cette fois, c'est Brennan qui a vécu un événement dans son passé qui aurait changé drastiquement son avenir. Peut-être sera-t-elle publiée dans les prochaines semaines, qui sait? Aussi, pour fêter la conclusion de cette histoire, j'ai prévu écrire un petit OS musical qui devrait être publié cette semaine et qui s'appellera _Sans cri ni haine_.

Je voulais encore une fois remercier chacun d'entre vous pour tout votre appui! MERCI!


End file.
